Llamaradas
by Katerym
Summary: Los bomberos paracaidistas de Missoula forman uno de los equipos más capacitados de Estados Unidos. Entrenados para saltar en zonas agrestes de difícil acceso, entran en acción para atajar de forma rápida incendios forestales y controlarlos mientras sus compañeros intentan llegar a la zona por tierra. El suyo es un combate a vida y muerte contra la Naturaleza.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es de Nora Robets del libro Llamaradas. **

**LLAMARADAS**

**Resumen**

Los bomberos paracaidistas de Missoula forman uno de los equipos más capacitados de Estados Unidos. Entrenados para saltar en zonas agrestes de difícil acceso, entran en acción para atajar de forma rápida incendios forestales y controlarlos mientras sus compañeros intentan llegar a la zona por tierra. El suyo es un combate a vida y muerte contra las fuerzas desatadas de la naturaleza.

Isabella Swan lleva esa lucha en la sangre. Su padre, Charlie Swan, es una leyenda entre los veteranos, y ella sigue sus huellas desde los dieciocho años. Para Bella, volver cada verano a los bosques de Montana es como regresar a casa. Pero ahora dicho hogar alberga un fantasma, el de Riley, el compañero a quien perdió el año anterior y cuyo recuerdo sigue flotando en el aire y hace que la legendaria seguridad en sí misma que Bella poseía empiece a tambalearse.

Por suerte, el grupo de novatos que se incorporan esa temporada es excelente, y entre ellos destaca Edward Masen, directo e independiente, llegó a Missoula tras los pasos de Charlie Swan e inmediatamente quedó fascinado por la hija de su héroe. Bella tiene como norma no mezclar amor y trabajo, pero los inquietantes acontecimientos que empiezan a suceder en el campamento lo pondrán todo en jaque.

**Capítulo 1**

Atrapada en las corrientes de viento que soplaban sobre las montañas Bitterroot, la avioneta intentaba encontrar la mejor dirección una y otra vez. Las llamas que hervían sobre la tierra se alzaban a través de unas torres de humo como si quisieran dejarla fuera de combate.

Desde su asiento, Isabella Swan se inclinó para contemplar el gran espectáculo de una Madre Naturaleza realmente furiosa. En cuestión de minutos estaría allí dentro, rodeada de aquella locura, del calor abrasador, las llamas como lenguas y el humo sofocante. Libraría una guerra con pico y pala, coraje y astucia. Una guerra que no pensaba perder.

Su estómago se removía con el avión, una sensación que había aprendido a ignorar. Llevaba toda la vida volando, y desde los dieciocho años apagaba incendios forestales todas las temporadas. Formaba parte de la unidad paracaidista desde hacía cuatro años, la mitad del tiempo que llevaba en el cuerpo de bomberos.

Había estudiado, se había entrenado, había sangrado y había sufrido quemaduras; había aprendido a dominar el dolor y el agotamiento para convertirse en una Zulie.

Un bombero paracaidista de Missoula.

Estiró un momento las piernas tanto como pudo y meneó los hombros bajo el contenedor para relajarlos.

Su compañero de saltos, a su lado, la miró mientras se removía. El chico tamborileaba deprisa los dedos sobre sus muslos.

—Parece que tiene mala uva.

—Nosotros tenemos más.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Por supuesto.

Nervios.

Bella casi podía ver cómo recorrían la piel del muchacho.

Riley Brayner casi había llegado al final de su primera temporada, pensó Bella, y seguía necesitando darse ánimos antes de un salto. A algunos siempre les sucedería, pensó, mientras que otros echaban una siestecilla para acumular horas de sueño ante las duras noches sin dormir que les esperaban.

Ella sería la primera en saltar, y Riley lo haría inmediatamente después. Si el chico necesitaba ánimos, Bella se los daría.

—Le daremos una buena paliza, ya verás. Es el primer cabrón de verdad sobre el que saltamos esta semana —prosiguió, dándole un codazo—. ¿No eras tú el que decía que la temporada había terminado?

Aquellos dedos inquietos seguían algún ritmo interno sobre los muslos del muchacho.

—¡Qué va! Era Diego —replicó sin dejar de sonreír, echándole la culpa a su hermano.

—Con este par de granjeros de Nebraska estamos arreglados. ¿No has quedado con ninguna chica buena mañana por la noche?

—Yo siempre quedo con chicas buenas.

Bella no podía discutírselo, ya que había visto a Riley pescar mujeres como si fuesen truchas arcoíris cada vez que la unidad salía de marcha por la noche. Incluso a ella le había tirado los tejos, recordaba, a los dos segundos escasos de llegar a la base. Aun así, se tomó bien su rechazo. Bella seguía a rajatabla su norma de no salir con ningún miembro de la unidad.

En otras circunstancias, tal vez se hubiese sentido tentada. Riley tenía un rostro sincero e inocente que contrarrestaba con su sonrisa fácil y el brillo en sus ojos. Para divertirse un rato, pensó ella, para descorchar con despreocupación la botella del deseo. Para algo serio —suponiendo que ella buscase algo serio—, aquel chico nunca serviría. Aunque tenían la misma edad, él era demasiado joven, un chico recién salido de la granja… y quizá demasiado dulce bajo la fina capa de verde que el fuego aún no había arrasado.

—¿Cuál es la chica que se acostará triste y sola si sigues bailando con el dragón? —le preguntó.

—Victoria.

—Aquella Pelirroja… la de la risa floja.

Los dedos del chico no dejaban de tamborilear sobre su rodilla.

—La risa floja no es su único encanto.

—Eres un perro, Riley.

Riley inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una serie de ladridos que hicieron reír a Bella.

—Procura que Jessica no sepa que vas aullando por ahí —comentó.

Bella sabía, como todo el mundo, que Riley llevaba toda la temporada tirándose a una de las cocineras de la base.

—Puedo ocuparme de Jessica —replicó el chico, acelerando el ritmo de sus dedos—. Yo me ocupo de Jessica.

Entiendo, pensó Bella, algo se había torcido; ese era el motivo de que las personas inteligentes evitasen acostarse con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Le dio un ligero empujón; aquellos dedos inquietos empezaban a preocuparla.

—¿Todo bien, granjero?

Los ojos de color azul claro de Riley se clavaron en los suyos por un instante, y luego se apartaron mientras sus rodillas brincaban bajo sus dedos nerviosos.

—Ningún problema. Será un vuelo tranquilo, como siempre. Solo tengo que bajar hasta allí.

Bella puso la mano sobre la de él para inmovilizarla.

—Tienes que concentrarte, Riley.

—Ya lo hago. No pienso en otra cosa. Mira cómo menea la cola ese cabrón —dijo—. En cuanto los Zulies bajemos ahí dejará de ser tan impertinente. Acabaremos con él, y mañana por la noche podré darme el lote con Victoria.

Poco probable, se dijo Bella. Por la vista del incendio desde el aire, calculaba dos días de trabajo duro y fatigoso.

Y eso si la suerte estaba de su parte.

Bella cogió el casco y le hizo una señal al jefe de saltos.

—Prepárate, granjero, y mantén la cabeza fría.

—Soy de hielo.

Jasper, se abrió paso con su equipo entre el grupo de diez paracaidistas hasta llegar a la cola del avión y sujetó su arnés a la línea de seguridad.

Justo cuando Jasper les advertía a gritos que comprobasen el paracaídas de emergencia, Bella colocaba el brazo sobre el suyo. Jasper, un rubio ex soldado, abrió la portezuela y una ráfaga de viento cargada de humo y combustible entró en el aparato. Mientras él cogía el primer grupo de cintas, Bella se colocó el casco sobre su cabello castaño, se lo sujetó con la correa y se ajustó la máscara.

Bella contempló las cintas, que danzaban alegres en el cielo gris, manchado de humo. Las largas cintas se agitaron en la turbulencia, bajaron en espiral hacia el sudoeste, parecieron balancearse y subir, y finalmente brincaron de nuevo antes de precipitarse entre los árboles.

Jasper gritó «¡Derecha!» en el micrófono de sus auriculares, y el comandante viró el avión.

El segundo juego de cintas chasqueó y giró como un juguete de cuerda de un niño. Las cintas se unieron, se separaron y a continuación cayeron sobre el terreno bordeado de árboles de la zona de aterrizaje.

—La corriente de viento atraviesa ese arroyo, desciende hasta los árboles y cruza la zona —le dijo Bella a Riley.

Por encima de ella, el jefe de saltos y el comandante hicieron algunos ajustes más, y otro juego de cintas saltó al rebufo con un chasquido.

—Tiene fuerza, ¿eh?

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —contestó Riley, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la boca antes de ponerse el casco y la máscara.

—¡Sube a tres mil! —gritó Jasper.

Altitud de salto. Como primer saltador, Bella se levantó para ocupar su posición.

—¡Hay unos trescientos metros de deriva! —le gritó a Riley, repitiendo unas palabras que Jasper acababa de decirle al comandante—. Ten en cuenta esa fuerza. No te dejes arrastrar por el viento.

—No es mi primera vez.

Tras las barras de la máscara, Bella vio su sonrisa llena de seguridad, entusiasta incluso. Sin embargo, hay algo en sus ojos, pensó. Solo por un instante. Quiso volver a hablar, pero Jasper, de nuevo en posición a la derecha de la portezuela, gritó:

—¿Están listos?

—Estamos listos —respondió ella.

—Engánchense.

Bella sujetó el cable estático con un chasquido.

—¡A la puerta!

Se sentó, con las piernas colgando en el perverso rebufo y con el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás. Todo a su alrededor rugía. Bajo sus piernas estiradas, el fuego avanzaba en vibrantes tonos rojo y oro.

Solo importaba el momento, el viento, el fuego y la sensación de euforia que siempre, siempre la sorprendía.

—¿Has visto las cintas?

—Sí.

—¿Ves el lugar?

Bella asintió, grabó en su mente ambas cosas y siguió aquellas tiras de colores hasta el blanco.

Jasper repitió casi palabra por palabra lo que ella le había dicho a Riley. La joven se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con los ojos en el horizonte, respirando con suavidad, viéndose a sí misma volando, cayendo y surcando el cielo hasta el centro del lugar de aterrizaje.

Hizo una última comprobación mientras el avión completaba el círculo y se enderezaba.

Jasper volvió a meter la cabeza.

—¿Preparados?

«Preparados y templados», dijo el padre de Bella en su cabeza. La joven se agarró a los dos lados de la portezuela y aspiró con fuerza.

Cuando el jefe de saltos le dio una palmada en el hombro, se lanzó al cielo.

Nada que Bella conociese superaba la intensidad del instante en que se arrojaba al vacío. Empezó a contar mentalmente, un acto tan automático como respirar, y giró en aquel cielo cargado para contemplar cómo se alejaba el avión. Vio a Riley, que saltaba detrás de ella.

Una vez más, se dio la vuelta, venciendo la resistencia del viento hasta que sus pies se situaron abajo. La campana de su paracaídas se abrió con un tirón y una sacudida. Miró de nuevo a Riley y se sintió aliviada al ver que el paracaídas del muchacho se desplegaba contra el cielo vacío. En aquel silencio sobrecogedor, lejos del rugido del avión y por encima del bramido del fuego, la joven agarró los mandos.

El viento intentó con insistencia arrastrarla hacia el norte, pero Bella se mostró igual de obstinada en mantener el rumbo que había trazado en su mente. La joven observó el terreno mientras volaba contra la corriente juguetona que pellizcaba el paracaídas, esforzándose por envolverla en el viento de cola.

La turbulencia que antes había atrapado las cintas la abofeteaba con sus fuertes rachas mientras el calor del terreno en llamas subía hasta ella. Si el viento se salía con la suya, Bella dejaría atrás el lugar de aterrizaje, llegaría a la zona de árboles y se arriesgaría a quedar colgada en uno de ellos. O peor, el viento podía empujarla hacia el oeste y hacia el fuego.

Tiró con fuerza del mando y alzó la mirada justo a tiempo de ver cómo Riley era arrastrado por el viento y empezaba a girar.

—¡A la derecha! ¡A la derecha!

—¡Ya te he oído!

Pero, horrorizada, vio que Riley se desviaba hacia la izquierda.

—¡A la derecha, maldita sea!

La joven tuvo que volverse para afrontar el último tramo; el placer de un deslizamiento casi perfecto quedó anulado por el pánico. Riley remontó el vuelo hacia el oeste, arrastrado por un paracaídas horizontal, sin poder hacer nada.

Bella tocó tierra en la zona de aterrizaje y rodó por el suelo. Se puso en pie y abrió el dispositivo de fijación. Entonces, desde el centro del incendio, lo oyó.

Oyó el grito de su compañero de salto.

El grito la siguió al incorporarse bruscamente en la cama y resonó en su cabeza mientras se sentaba acurrucada en la oscuridad.

«¡Para, para, para!», se ordenó. Luego, dejó caer la cabeza sobre las rodillas hasta recuperar el aliento.

No tenía sentido, pensó. No tenía sentido revivirlo, repasar todos los detalles, todos los momentos, ni preguntarse, de nuevo, si podría haber hecho una sola cosa de forma distinta.

Preguntarse por qué Riley no la había seguido en su salto hasta el lugar de aterrizaje. Por qué había tirado del mando equivocado. Porque, maldita sea, había tirado del mando equivocado.

Y se había ido directo hasta los troncos y las ramas letales de aquellos árboles en llamas.

Hacía ya meses, se recordó. Había tenido el largo invierno para dejarlo atrás. Y creía haberlo conseguido.

Pero volver a la base había hecho revivir los recuerdos, reconoció. Se frotó la cara con las manos antes de pasárselas por el pelo, que hacía solo unos días se había cortado lo suficientemente corto para no tener que ocuparse de él.

La temporada de incendios se acercaba. Faltaban menos de dos horas para que empezase el entrenamiento de reciclaje. Sin duda, los recuerdos, el remordimiento y la pena volverían. Pero necesitaba dormir otra hora antes de levantarse y enfrentarse con la dura carrera de casi cinco kilómetros.

Tenía la gran habilidad de dormirse a voluntad, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento. Podía echar un sueño en una zona segura durante un incendio o entre las sacudidas de un avión. Sabía comer y dormir cuando tenía la necesidad, y la posibilidad.

Pero cuando cerró los ojos otra vez, se vio de nuevo en el avión, volviéndose hacia Riley y su sonrisa.

Consciente de que debía apartar aquella imagen de su mente, se levantó bruscamente de la cama. Tomaría una ducha y algo de cafeína, se daría un atracón de carbohidratos y haría un poco de ejercicio como calentamiento para la prueba de preparación física.

Los demás paracaidistas seguían sin entender que nunca tomase café si podía evitarlo. Le gustaba lo frío y lo dulce. Después de vestirse, Bella asaltó su reserva de latas de Coca-Cola y cogió una barrita energética. Salió al exterior, donde el cielo empezaba a clarear y el aire era fresco, como siempre a comienzos de la primavera en el oeste de Montana.

En el vasto cielo las estrellas parpadeaban como velas que alguien intentara apagar soplando. La joven se envolvió en la oscuridad y el silencio, y en ellos encontró cierto consuelo. Al cabo de una hora, más o menos, la base despertaría, y la testosterona flotaría en el aire.

Como en general prefería la compañía masculina para conversar entre camaradas, no le importaba que hubiese tantos. Pero era muy celosa de su tiempo de silencio, de esos momentos de soledad que se hacían tan escasos y valiosos durante la temporada. Eran lo mejor, solo superados por la posibilidad de dormir antes de un día cargado de presión y estrés, pensó.

Por más que se dijese que no debía preocuparse por la carrera, por más que recordase que había cuidado su estado físico durante todo el invierno, que estaba más en forma que nunca… no significaba nada de nada.

Podía suceder cualquier cosa. Un tobillo torcido, una distracción, un calambre repentino y paralizador. O sencillamente podía tener un mal día. Les había ocurrido a otros. A veces volvían y a veces no.

Además, una actitud negativa no contribuiría a mejorar las cosas. Masticó la barrita energética, tragó cafeína y contempló cómo asomaba la primera luz trémula del día sobre los escarpados picos al oeste, con las cimas cubiertas de nieve.

Cuando entró en el gimnasio unos minutos después, comprobó que su tiempo de soledad había terminado.

—¡Hola, Paul! —dijo, saludando al hombre que hacía abdominales sobre una colchoneta—. ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Lo sorprendente es lo locos que estamos todos. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí, Bella? Tengo cuarenta y tres malditos años.

Ella desenrolló una colchoneta e inició los estiramientos.

—Aunque no estuvieses loco ni estuvieses aquí, seguirías teniendo cuarenta y tres malditos años.

Con su metro noventa y cinco, casi sobrepasando el límite de estatura, Paul Gulch era una máquina delgada con acento del oeste de Texas y predilección por las botas de vaquero.

Paul ejecutó resoplando una serie completa de abdominales.

—Podría estar tumbado en una playa de Waikiki.

—Podrías estar vendiendo casas en Amarillo.

—Podría hacerlo. —Se secó la cara y la señaló—. De nueve a cinco durante quince años, y luego retirarme en esa playa de Waikiki.

—Tengo entendido que Waikiki está lleno de gente.

—Sí, ese es el problema. —Paul se incorporó. Era un hombre atractivo con el pelo castaño, que empezaba a encanecer, y una cicatriz sobre la rodilla izquierda debida a una operación de menisco. Sonrió a Bella, que, tumbada de espaldas, levantó la pierna derecha y se la llevó hacia la nariz—. Tienes buen aspecto. ¿Cómo has pasado el invierno?

—Ocupada. —Repitió el estiramiento con la pierna izquierda—. Estaba deseando volver, para descansar un poco.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Cómo está tu padre?

—Estupendamente. —Bella se incorporó y luego dobló por la mitad su cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado—. Se pone un poco nostálgico en esta época del año. —Cerró sus ojos de color chocolate y se llevó los pies flexionados hacia la coronilla—. Echa de menos los primeros días, cuando todo el mundo vuelve, pero el negocio no le deja tiempo para pensar en el pasado.

—No somos los únicos aficionados a saltar desde los aviones.

—Y además pagan bien. La semana pasada nos fue de maravilla. —La joven abrió las piernas en una amplia V, se agarró los dedos de los pies y se inclinó hacia delante—. Un matrimonio celebró los cincuenta años de casados tirándose en paracaídas. Me dieron una botella de champán como propina.

Paul se quedó donde estaba contemplando a Bella, mientras ella se ponía en pie para realizar su primer saludo al sol.

—¿Sigues dando esa clase para hippies?

Bella pasó en un movimiento fluido de la postura de la Gata a la de la Vaca y volvió la cabeza para lanzarle a Paul una mirada de lástima.

—Es yoga, viejo, y sí, sigo trabajando como entrenadora personal fuera de temporada. Me ayuda a conservar la línea. ¿Y tú?

—Yo acumulo grasa. Así tendré más reservas para quemar cuando empiece el trabajo de verdad.

—Si esta temporada es tan floja como la última, echaremos todos barriga. ¿Has visto a Jasper? Parece que haya comido raciones dobles todo el invierno.

—Tiene novia nueva.

—¿En serio?

Con soltura, la joven aceleró el ritmo y añadió unas flexiones.

—Resulta que en el invierno se encontró con Alice en el supermercado, y al parecer desde entonces nadie los ha podido separar.

—¿Alice? ¿Tienen más del mes? ¿Jasper? —Bella negó con la cabeza—. Debe de ser amor.

—Algo debe de ser. Para que Jasper tenga una relación más larga que una semana.

—Parece que va en serio —comentó Bella antes de hacer una torsión, y observando a Paul mientras mantenía la postura—. Debe de ser una mujer importante para él.

En ese instante entró Diego Brayner. No le había visto desde el entierro de Riley, y aunque había hablado con su madre varias veces, no estaba segura de que fuese a volver.

Se le veía mayor, pensó, con más arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca. Se le partió el corazón al darse cuenta de cuánto se parecía a su hermano, con su mata de pelo lacia y de un color dorado descolorido y los ojos azul claro. Su mirada se apartó de Paul y se cruzó con la de ella. Bella se preguntó cuánto debía de costarle dirigirle aquella sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal?

—Bastante bien. —La joven se enderezó y se secó las palmas en las perneras de los pantalones de chándal—. Intento calmar los nervios sudando antes de la prueba de preparación física.

—Yo había pensado hacer lo mismo. O pasar de todo, irme a la ciudad y pedir una ración doble de tortitas.

—Nos las comeremos después de la carrera —dijo Paul, acercándose y tendiéndole la mano—. Me alegro de verte.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Voy a por un café. No tardarán mucho en venir a buscarnos.

Mientras Paul salía, Diego cogió una pesa de nueve kilos. Volvió a dejarla.

—Supongo que me sentiré extraño, al menos durante un tiempo. Al verme, todo el mundo… piensa.

—Nadie lo olvidará. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

—Yo no sé si me alegro, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. En fin, quería darte las gracias por mantenerte en contacto con mi madre. Ha significado mucho para ella.

—Me gustaría… Bueno, si los deseos fueran caballos montaría un rodeo. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Nos vemos en la furgoneta.

Bella entendía el sentimiento de Diego, no podía hacer otra cosa. Era lo mismo que sentían los hombres y las cuatro mujeres, incluida ella misma, que se amontonaban en furgonetas para dirigirse hasta la línea de salida de una carrera para conservar la plaza. Bella se instaló, haciendo oídos sordos a las burlas y a los alardes.

Los mismos comentarios ofensivos acerca del peso ganado durante el invierno, y las siempre populares bromas sobre echar barriga. Cerró los ojos, tratando de abstraerse mientras los nervios que afloraban bajo las pullas amistosas que circulaban por la furgoneta intentaban entrar en ella y estrechar su mano.

Alice Brandon, una de las cuatro mujeres de la unidad, se dejó caer junto a ella. Con su complexión pequeña y compacta se había ganado el apodo de Duende, y parecía una decidida capitana de animadoras.

Esa mañana, sus uñas exhibían un color rosa vivo, y su brillante cabello negro botaba en una cola atada con un círculo de mariposas.

Era bonita como una golosina, solía entrarle la risa floja y era capaz de talar árboles con la sierra durante catorce horas seguidas.

—¿Lista para el rock, Bells?

—Y para el roll. ¿Se puede saber por qué te maquillas antes de esa maldita prueba?

Alice agitó sus largas y abundantes pestañas.

—Para que estos pobres hombres puedan mirar algo bonito cuando tropiecen con la meta. Porque yo llegaré antes. Pequeña pero matona. ¿Les has echado un ojo a los novatos?

—Aún no.

—Hay seis chicas. Puede que seamos suficientes mujeres para organizar sesiones de costura o para montar un club de lectura.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Y después organizaremos una venta de pasteles con fines benéficos.

—Magdalenas. Las magdalenas son mi debilidad. ¡Esta zona del país es preciosa! —Alice se inclinó un poco hacia delante para ver mejor por la ventanilla—. Siempre la echo de menos cuando me voy, siempre me pregunto por qué vivo en la ciudad, haciendo fisioterapia con tipos del club de campo con lesiones de codo de tenista.

Soltó aire con fuerza.

—Luego, en julio, me preguntaré qué hago aquí, enganchada a la falta de sueño y con agujetas por todas partes, cuando podría estar almorzando junto a la piscina.

—Hay mucha distancia de Missoula a San Diego.

—Desde luego. Tú no tienes ese conflicto. Vives aquí. Para casi todos nosotros, esto es volver a casa. Hasta que acaba la temporada y nos marchamos; entonces, aquello vuelve a parecer el hogar. A veces se nos cruzan los cables. Aunque Jasper ha ido a San Diego y me lo he ligado por fin.

Cuando se detuvo la furgoneta, dirigió sus cálidos ojos castaños hacia Bella.

—Aquí estamos otra vez.

Bella bajó de la furgoneta y aspiró el aire. Olía bien, fresco y nuevo. La primavera, con su verdor, sus flores silvestres y sus brisas suaves no estaba lejos. Observó los banderines que marcaban el circuito mientras el director de la base, Carlisle Cullen, explicaba las reglas.

Su cabellera rubia hacia un contraste con la cazadora de color rojo vivo. Bella sabía que llevaría un paquete de caramelos en el bolsillo como sustituto de los Marlboro que había abandonado durante el invierno.

Carlisle y su familia vivían muy cerca de la base, y su esposa Esme trabajaba en la base como jefa de cocineras.

Todo el mundo conocía las normas. Correr a lo largo del circuito y acabar en menos de veintidós con treinta o marcharse. Intentarlo de nuevo al cabo de una semana. Si se fracasaba entonces, había que buscarse otro empleo de verano.

Bella hizo unos estiramientos: los tendones de las corvas, los cuádriceps, las pantorrillas…

—No soporto esta mierda —dijo Jasper.

—Lo conseguirás —le aseguró la chica, clavándole un codo en la barriga—. Imagínate una pizza de carne esperándote al otro lado de la meta.

—¡Anda y que te den!

—Con la tripa que has echado, tú no podrías por más que te esforzaras.

Mientras se colocaban en la salida, el hombre soltó una risotada.

La joven se calmó. Se concentró mental y físicamente, mientras Carlisle volvía a la furgoneta. Cuando el vehículo arrancó, los corredores se pusieron en marcha. Bella accionó el cronómetro de su reloj de pulsera y se fundió con el pelotón. Los conocía a todos; había trabajado con ellos, sudado con ellos, arriesgado su vida con ellos. Y les deseaba a todos buena suerte y una buena carrera.

Pero durante los siguientes veintidós minutos con treinta, cada hombre, y cada mujer, pensaría únicamente en sí mismo.

Bella se armó de valor, aceleró el ritmo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Se abrió paso entre el pelotón y, como los demás, gritó palabras de aliento o burlas, lo que fuese más útil en cada caso para obligar a los demás a mover las piernas. Habría rodillas doloridas, pechos latiendo con fuerza, nudos en el estómago. El entrenamiento de primavera habría tonificado a algunos y empeorado la situación de otros.

No podía pensar en ello. Se concentró en los primeros mil quinientos metros, y cuando superó el marcador observó que su tiempo era de cuatro con doce.

Segundos mil quinientos, se ordenó a sí misma, y mantuvo la zancada fluida, el ritmo estable, incluso cuando Alice la adelantó con una sonrisa adusta. El dolor muscular le subió de los dedos de los pies a los tobillos y ascendió por sus pantorrillas. Un sudor caliente le corría por la espalda, por el pecho, sobre el corazón desbocado.

Podía aminorar el ritmo —su tiempo era bueno—, pero imaginar tropezones, tobillos torcidos, la caída de un rayo desde el más allá, la empujaba a seguir corriendo.

No aflojes.

Cuando superó los segundos mil quinientos dejó atrás el dolor y el sudor y corrió mecánicamente. Mil quinientos más. Adelantó a algunos y fue adelantada por otros, mientras el pulso le palpitaba en los oídos. Como hacía antes de saltar en paracaídas, mantuvo los ojos en el horizonte: tierra y cielo. Su amor por ambos la espoleó a lo largo de los últimos mil quinientos.

Pasó a toda velocidad junto al último marcador y oyó que Carlisle gritaba su nombre y su tiempo. «Swan, quince con veinte.» Corrió otros veinte metros antes de poder convencer a sus piernas de que no pasaba nada si se paraban.

Doblada por la cintura, recuperó el aliento y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Como siempre después de la prueba de preparación física, le entraron ganas de llorar. No por el esfuerzo. Ella, como todos, se enfrentaba a cosas peores, más difíciles y duras. Pero la tensión que le atenazaba la mente se relajó por fin.

Podía continuar siendo lo que quería ser.

Se apartó del circuito y empezó a recuperarse mientras el director de la base gritaba otros nombres y tiempos. Chocó los cinco con Paul cuando el hombre cruzó la meta.

Todo el mundo que pasaba se quedaba en la meta. Eran otra vez una unidad, todos deseaban que el resto lo lograse, que lograse ese tiempo. Bella consultó su reloj y vio que se acababa el plazo y que aún faltaban cuatro por cruzar.

Jasper, Diego, Sam, que había celebrado —o lamentado— sus cincuenta y cuatro años el mes anterior, y James, que con su rodilla mala casi iba cojeando en aquellos últimos metros.

Jasper entró resoplando tres segundos antes del límite, con Sam justo detrás de él. La cara de James era la viva y sudorosa imagen del dolor y el coraje, pero ¿y Diego? A Bella le pareció que apenas se esforzaba.

La miró a los ojos. Bella movió el puño de arriba abajo, imaginando que les arrastraba a él y a James a lo largo de los últimos centímetros mientras se agotaban los segundos. Habría jurado que vio cómo se encendía la luz, que vio cómo Diego alcanzaba la meta, la cruzaba.

Hizo un tiempo de veintidós con veintiocho, y James medio segundo por detrás.

Se escuchó una ovación; el triunfo de una temporada más.

—Supongo que solo querían añadir un poco de suspenso —dijo Carlisle, bajando su portapapeles—. Me alegro de volver a contar con ustedes. Nos tomamos un minuto para celebrarlo y luego subimos a la furgoneta.

—¡Eh, Bells!

Bella miró a Jasper al oír su grito, justo a tiempo para ver que se volvía, se inclinaba hacia delante y se bajaba los pantalones.

—¿Dónde está ese beso?

Aquí estamos otra vez, pensó.

* * *

_**Hola, soy nueva en esta pagina... he adaptado esta historia a Twilight porque son mis dos historias favoritas... espero que les guste.**_


	2. Chapter 2

******Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es de Nora Robets del libro Llamaradas.**

**LLAMARADAS**

**Capítulo 2**

Edward Masen salió de su saco de dormir e hizo balance de la situación. Decidió que le dolía todo. Pero eso le daba equilibrio.

Olía a nieve, y una mirada al exterior de la tienda le confirmó que, efectivamente, durante la noche habían caído cinco centímetros más. Su aliento formaba nubes de vaho mientras se ponía los pantalones. Las nuevas ampollas sobre las que ya tenía convertían la rutina de vestirse para la jornada en una… experiencia.

Pero, por otra parte, valoraba esa experiencia.

El día anterior, él, junto con otros veinticinco aspirantes, se había pasado catorce horas cavando un cortafuegos, y luego había puesto la guinda a aquella tarea insignificante con una marcha de casi cinco kilómetros, cargado con una mochila de cuarenta kilos.

Habían talado árboles con sierras tronzaderas, habían marchado, cavado, afilado herramientas, cavado de nuevo, marchado, trepado a los imponentes pinos y cavado un poco más.

Un campamento de verano para masoquistas, pensó. También conocido como adiestramiento de bomberos paracaidistas. Cuatro aspirantes ya habían suspendido; dos de ellos no habían superado la prueba inicial de preparación física. Sus siete años de experiencia como bombero, los cuatro últimos en un cuerpo de especialistas, proporcionaban a Edward cierta ventaja.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que se sintiera fresco como una rosa.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, arañándose la palma con la barba que había dejado casi una semana alejada de la cuchilla. Dios, necesitaba una ducha caliente, un afeitado y una cerveza helada. Esa noche, después de una divertida marcha a través de las montañas Bitterroot, esta vez transportando una mochila de cincuenta kilos, conseguiría las tres cosas.

Y al día siguiente, comenzaría la fase sucesiva. Al día siguiente comenzaría a aprender a volar.

Los especialistas se entrenaban como locos y trabajaban muy duro, sobre todo en incendios forestales de alta prioridad. Pero no saltaban desde aviones. Eso, pensó, suponía una nueva experiencia. Se pasó una mano por la densa mata de cabello cobrizo y después salió a rastras de la tienda para adentrarse en el transparente paisaje nevado de antes del alba.

Sus ojos, verdes como los de un felino, se alzaron poco a poco para observar el cielo; Edward permaneció unos instantes en el silencio, alto y fuerte con sus ásperos pantalones marrones y su chaqueta de un amarillo chillón. Allí tenía cuanto quería —al menos una parte—, y sabía que podía hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

Calibró la altura del pino ponderosa que tenía a su izquierda. Veintisiete metros más o menos. Había subido por aquel maldito tronco el día anterior, clavando sus garfios en la corteza. Y desde aquella altura, sujeto con botas de clavos y arnés, había contemplado el bosque.

Una experiencia.

A través del aroma de nieve y pinos, se dirigió hacia la tienda cocina mientras el campamento empezaba a despertar. A pesar de las agujetas y las ampollas —o tal vez debido a ellas—, estaba deseando saber qué le deparaba el día.

Poco después del mediodía, Edward observó cómo se venía abajo el pino contorta. Se echó el casco hacia atrás lo suficiente para enjugarse el sudor de la frente e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su compañero en la sierra tronzadera.

—Otro que muerde el polvo.

Emmett con su metro ochenta y nueve, su barba y su melena castaña obscura le daban el aspecto de un oso montañero, mientras que las gafas de seguridad parecían destacar sus ojos grandes y desorbitados.

Emmett levantó una motosierra.

—Cortémoslo en pedazos del tamaño de un bocado.

Trabajaban rítmicamente. Edward había creído que Emmett sería un desastre, pero el nativo de Kentucky era más fuerte y resistente de lo que parecía. Emmett le caía bastante bien, pese a que era muy reaccionario, y se notaba que estaba intentando ganarse su confianza.

Si Emmett lo conseguía, lo más probable era que volviesen a serrar y a cavar juntos. Aunque no sería en una luminosa y clara tarde de primavera, sino en el centro de un fuego, donde la confianza y el espíritu de equipo eran tan esenciales como una afilada Pulaski, la herramienta compuesta por un hacha y una azada.

—No me importaría tirarme a esa antes de que abandone.

Edward echó un vistazo a una de las aspirantes femeninas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que abandonará?

—Las mujeres no están hechas para este trabajo.

Edward atacó el pino con la hoja de la sierra.

—Según tú, solo sirven para tener bebés, ¿verdad?

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja a través de su barba.

—Yo no hice el diseño. Solo me gusta acostarme con ellas.

—Eres un hijo de puta, Emmett.

—Eso dicen algunos —convino Emmett en el mismo tono amigable.

Edward volvió a observar a la mujer. Una rubia decidida, tal vez un poco más baja que él. Y, desde su punto de vista, había resistido tanto como cualquiera de ellos. Una profesora de esquí de Colorado, recordó. Rosalie. Esa mañana había visto cómo se cambiaba el esparadrapo de las ampollas.

—Te apuesto veinte dólares a que llega hasta el final.

Emmett soltó una risita mientras hacía rodar otro tronco.

—Te ganaré esos veinte.

Cuando terminaron su tarea, Edward se puso esparadrapo nuevo en algunas de sus ampollas. Luego, como los instructores estaban ocupados, cubrió de esparadrapo las que Emmett acababa de hacerse.

Cruzaron el campamento para recoger las mochilas. Casi cinco kilómetros de caminata, pensó Edward, y luego acabaría aquel día estupendo con un afeitado, una ducha y una cerveza fría.

Se sentó, se ajustó la mochila y luego sacó un paquete de chicles. Le ofreció uno a Emmett.

—Me vendrá bien.

Juntos se pusieron a cuatro patas para levantarse.

—Imagínate que llevas a una mujercita guapa —le dijo Emmett, levantando las cejas en dirección a Rosalie.

—Está demasiado exuberante para mi gusto.

—Estará esquelética cuando acabemos.

De eso no había ninguna duda, reflexionó Edward; además, el instructor no había marcado precisamente un ritmo de paseo, y el camino rocoso les molía los cuádriceps.

Se empujaban los unos a los otros. Se tomaban el pelo, se animaban, se insultaban, para empujar al grupo un paso más, un metro más. Al cabo de unas cuantas semanas todo sería real, y eso los espoleaba. Porque en el cortafuegos la vida de cada uno dependía del otro.

—¿Qué haces en Kentucky? —le preguntó Edward a Emmett mientras un halcón gritaba sobre sus cabezas y el olor del sudor del grupo competía con el aroma de los pinos.

—Un poco de todo. En las tres últimas temporadas he apagado incendios en el parque nacional. Una noche, después de que sofocásemos uno, me emborraché y le aposté con un tipo que conseguiría hacerme bombero paracaidista, así que hice una solicitud y aquí estoy.

—¿Haces esto por una apuesta?

La idea le parecía completamente ridícula.

—Hay cien dólares en juego. Y mi orgullo, que vale más. ¿Alguna vez has saltado de un avión?

—Sí.

—Hay que estar loco.

—Eso dirían algunos —replicó Edward, devolviéndole a Emmett sus palabras anteriores.

—¿Cómo es la sensación cuando caes?

—Como el sexo ardiente y ruidoso con una mujer guapa.

—Confiaba en que así fuera —dijo Emmett, antes de cambiarse la mochila de posición con una mueca de dolor—. Porque más vale que este maldito adiestramiento merezca la pena.

—Rosalie aguanta.

—¿Quién?

Edward levantó la barbilla.

—Tu última apuesta reciente.

Emmett rechinó los dientes mientras empezaban a subir otra cuesta.

—El día no ha terminado.

Cuando por fin acabó, Edward tuvo su ducha y su afeitado, y se las arregló para conseguir una cerveza antes de caer rendido en el catre.

* * *

Carlisle abordó a Bella cuando la joven se dirigía al gimnasio.

—Necesito que esta mañana te ocupes del adiestramiento de los novatos. Lo hacía Jasper, pero está echando el hígado en la taza del baño.

—¿Resaca?

—No. Gripe estomacal o algo así. Necesito que los dirijas en el entrenamiento, ¿bien?

—Desde luego. Ya estoy con Sam, en el simulador. Puedo pasarme un día tratando con novatos. ¿Cuántos tenemos?

—Quedan veinticinco, y parecen muy buenos. Uno de ellos batió el récord de la base en el circuito de dos mil quinientos metros. Lo dejó en seis treinta y nueve.

—Sus pies son rápidos. Hoy veremos cómo lo hace con el resto del cuerpo.

Redujo en treinta minutos los noventa que tenía previsto pasar en el gimnasio. Acompañar a los aspirantes por la pista americana compensaría esa reducción, y de paso se libraría de coser mochilas en el taller.

Un trato magnífico, pensó Bella mientras se calzaba las botas.

Tomó la documentación, un portapapeles y una botella de agua, y salió después de colocarse una gorra azul en la cabeza.

Unas nubes que habían surgido durante la noche arropaban el tibio y agradable ambiente. La base rebosaba de actividad: corredores en la pista o en la calle, camiones que descargaban suministros, hombres y mujeres que cruzaban de un edificio a otro. Un avión despegó llevando a un grupo para practicar el salto antes del inicio de la temporada.

Mucho antes de que sonase la sirena de incendios, el trabajo rutinario exigía la mayor atención. Coser, rellenar, desmontar el equipo, entrenar, embalar paracaídas…

Se dirigió hacia el área de entrenamiento y se detuvo un momento al cruzarse con Diego.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él.

—Me ocupo de los novatos. Jasper está de baja con molestias en el estómago. ¿Y tú?

—Esta tarde subiré —respondió, mirando hacia el cielo mientras el avión se elevaba en el aire—. Esta mañana estoy con el supervisor de carga. —Sonrió—. ¿Quieres hacer un cambio?

—Humm, si tengo que elegir entre estar encerrada cargando suministros o torturar a novatos aquí fuera no hay trato.

—Me lo imaginaba.

Bella siguió su camino y observó que los aprendices empezaban a reunirse en el campo. Habían vuelto de pasar una semana de acampada y trabajo de tala, y si tenían algo de cerebro se habrían concentrado en dormir bien.

Quienes lo hubieran hecho seguramente se sentirían muy frescos esa mañana.

No tardaría en encargarse de cambiar eso.

Algunos de ellos vagaban por la pista americana, tratando de evaluar la dificultad. Una actitud inteligente, juzgó. Conoce a tu enemigo. Voces y risas surcaron el aire. Se estaban animando… y eso también era inteligente.

La pista americana era una trampa de primera categoría, y solo era el principio de un día largo y agotador. Consultó su reloj mientras cruzaba las plataformas de madera y ocupó su lugar en el campo.

Bebió un trago de la botella de agua y luego la dejó a un lado. Dio un pitido largo y agudo.

—¡Alinéense! —gritó—. Soy Bella Swan, su instructora en este paseo matutino. Cada uno de ustedes tendrá que completar el circuito antes de pasar al ejercicio siguiente. Se han acabado las canciones junto a la hoguera y las nubes asadas de la semana pasada. Es hora de ponerse serios.

Provocó unos cuantos gemidos, unas risitas y algunas ojeadas nerviosas mientras calibraba el grupo. Veintiún hombres, cuatro mujeres, distintos tamaños, formas, colores, edades. Su tarea consistía en darles un solo propósito.

Trabajar a pesar del dolor.

Consultó su portapapeles, pasó lista y marcó los nombres de los que habían llegado hasta allí.

—Me han dicho que uno de ustedes batió el récord de la base en los dos mil quinientos metros. ¿Quién es el rayo?

—¡Vamos, Ed! —gritó alguien, y Bella vio que el tipo que parecía un oso le daba con el codo al hombre que estaba junto a él.

Un metro ochenta y cinco aproximadamente, calculó, cabello cobrizo, limpio y abundante, sonrisa de lado, postura desenvuelta.

—Edward Masen —dijo—. Me gusta correr.

—Eso está bien, pero la velocidad no te servirá para cruzar la pista. Hagan estiramientos, aspirantes. No quiero que nadie se lamente por tirones en los músculos.

Ya habían formado una unidad, comprendió Bella, y habían establecido las relaciones entre ellos. Amistades, rivalidades… ambas podían ser útiles.

—Cincuenta flexiones —ordenó, anotando sus nombres a medida que las completaban—. Voy a llevarlos por este circuito; empezaremos aquí.

Hizo un gesto hacia la plataforma baja de cuadros horizontales y pasó a las empinadas paredes de acero que tendrían que saltar, a las cuerdas por las que treparían mano sobre mano, a los trampolines, a las rampas…

—Cada uno de estos obstáculos simula algo con lo que se enfrentaran durante un incendio. Cuando acaben con uno, pasen al siguiente. Si abandonan, se acabó. Si terminan el circuito, tal vez sean lo bastante buenos para convertirse en bomberos paracaidistas.

—No es que sea el discurso del día de San Crispín.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Emmett al oír el murmullo de Edward.

Este se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pero por la mirada de reojo que le dedicó a la castaña despampanante supuso que había oído el comentario.

—Tú, Pies Rápidos, sal el primero. Los demás, síganlo. En fila india. Si se caen, apártense del camino y pónganse detrás para intentarlo de nuevo.

Se sacó del bolsillo un cronómetro.

—¿Están preparados?

El grupo gritó afirmativamente, y Bella puso en marcha el cronómetro.

—¡Ya!

Bien, pensó Bella, pies rápidos y buen juego de piernas.

—¡Levanten esas rodillas! —gritó—. ¡Quiero ver energía! ¡Dios mío, parecen un puñado de chicas paseando por el parque!

—¡Yo soy una chica! —le respondió una rubia de ojos azules, y Bella sonrió al oírla.

—Pues levanta esas rodillas. Haz como si le dieses a uno de esos idiotas un rodillazo en los huevos.

Siguió el ritmo de Edward y retrocedió mientras él tomaba impulso y saltaba la primera rampa.

Luego el tipo que parece oso la sorprendió al lanzarse sobre el obstáculo casi como una bala.

Treparon, saltaron, se arrastraron y se abrieron paso por el circuito. Carlisle tenía razón. Era un grupo muy bueno.

Contempló cómo Edward ejecutaba las volteretas requeridas en el trampolín y oyó al tipo que parece oso —tenía que comprobar cómo se llamaba— soltar un grito de euforia al hacer lo mismo.

Pies Rápidos continuaba en cabeza, y lo cierto era que subía por la cuerda como un mono por una vid.

La rubia había recuperado terreno, pero cuando llegó a la cuerda no solo se atascó, sino que empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo.

—¡No resbales! —gritó Bella, airada—. ¡Barbie, no resbales y no me abochornes! ¿Quieres volver a empezar?

—No, por Dios, no.

—¿Quieres ser bombera paracaidista o volver a casa y salir a comprar zapatos?

—¡Las dos cosas!

—Entonces trepa. —Bella vio sangre en la cuerda. Un resbalón te dejaba las palmas en carne viva, y el dolor era terrible—. ¡Trepa!

La chica trepó, ciento veinte centímetros lacerantes.

—Baja y sigue. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Rosalie descendió, y al saltar la siguiente pared dejó una mancha de sangre en la rampa.

Pero lo hizo. Todos lo hicieron. Bella les dio unos momentos para resoplar, para gemir, para frotarse los músculos doloridos.

—Bastante bien. Pero la próxima vez que tengan que trepar por una cuerda o escalar una pared podría ser porque el viento hubiera cambiado de dirección y el fuego acabara de entrar en su zona de seguridad. Querrán hacerlo mejor que bastante bien. ¿Cómo te llamas… Soy una chica Barbie?

—Rosalie —contestó la rubia, con las manos ensangrentadas apoyadas en las rodillas y con las palmas hacia arriba—. Rosalie Hale.

—Cualquier persona capaz de trepar por una cuerda con sangre en las manos lo hace mejor que bien. —Bella abrió el botiquín—. Vamos a curarlas. Si alguien más se ha hecho algún rasguño, que se cure. Cuando acaben vayan a buscar el equipo. Todo el equipo —puntualizó—, para practicar los aterrizajes. Tienen media hora.

Edward observó cómo aplicaba ungüento en las palmas de Rosalie y se las vendaba con movimientos expertos. Bella dijo algo que hizo reír a la aspirante, aunque aquellas manos tenían que dolerle.

La instructora había empujado al grupo a través del circuito, combinando adecuadamente insultos crueles y regañinas. Además, se había ocupado de algunos de ellos cuando habían tenido problemas, encontrando las palabras adecuadas en el momento preciso.

Aquella era una habilidad impresionante, una habilidad que él admiraba.

Edward podía añadir aquello a su admiración por el resto de su persona.

Aquella castaña estaba buenísima, con su estatura de más de metro sesenta y ocho. Su tío la habría calificado de escultural, reflexionó Edward. En cuanto a él, solo podía decir que aquel cuerpo era impresionante. Si le añadías unos grandes ojos chocolate de párpados pesados y una cara que hacía que cualquier hombre quisiera mirarla dos veces, y luego quizá insistir una tercera vez, tenías un paquete de primera.

Un paquete con carácter. Y Dios sabía cuánto le costaba resistirse al carácter. Así que se entretuvo hasta que ella cruzó el campo y luego se puso a caminar a su lado.

—¿Cómo están las manos de Rosalie?

—Se pondrá bien. Todo el mundo se despelleja un poco en la pista americana.

—¿Te pasó a ti?

—Si no sangras, ¿cómo saben que has estado? —Inclinó la cabeza y le miró con unos ojos que a Edward le hicieron pensar en un chocolate derretido—. ¿De dónde sales, Shakespeare? He leído _Enrique V_.

—De Monterrey, más o menos.

—Tienen una buena unidad de bomberos paracaidistas en el norte de California.

—Así es. Los conozco a casi todos. Trabajé durante cinco años en el IHC de Redding.

—Ya me imaginaba que venías de un cuerpo de especialistas. ¿Te buscaba la policía en California y por eso has venido a Missoula?

—Han retirado los cargos —dijo él, haciéndola sonreír—. Estoy en Missoula por Iron Man Swan. —Se detuvo cuando lo hizo ella—. ¿Debo suponer que es tu padre?

—Lo es. ¿Le conoces?

—Desde luego. Charlie «Iron Man» Swan es una leyenda. En el año 2000 tuvieron aquí un incendio muy malo.

—Sí.

—Yo estaba en la preparatoria. Salió en todos los informativos, y vi una entrevista con Iron Man, aquí mismo, en la base, después de que su unidad y él volviesen de pasar cuatro días entre las llamas.

Edward intentó recordar, y aquel episodio volvió a su memoria.

—Tenía la cara cubierta de hollín, el pelo lleno de ceniza, los ojos rojos. Parecía que hubiese estado en la guerra, lo cual se acercaba mucho a la realidad. El periodista le hacía las habituales preguntas idiotas. «¿Qué sintió cuando estaba allí? ¿Pasó miedo?» Y él se mostró muy paciente. Se notaba que estaba agotado, así y todo contestó. Pero al final le dijo al hombre: «Chico, la forma más sencilla de expresarlo es que el muy cabrón ha intentado comérsenos y le hemos dado una patada en el culo». Y se marchó.

Bella lo recordaba tan claramente como él… y recordaba mucho más.

—¿Y por eso estás en Missoula queriendo saltar sobre el fuego?

—Considéralo un trampolín. Podría explicarte el resto delante de una cerveza.

—Vas a estar demasiado ocupado para tomar cervezas y contar tu vida. Más vale que vayas a buscar tu equipo. Aún te queda mucho camino por recorrer.

—La oferta de una cerveza sigue en pie. Que te cuente mi vida es opcional.

Ella volvió a dedicarle aquella mirada, la ligera inclinación de la cabeza, esa sonrisita de su grueso labio inferior que a él le resultaba tan provocador.

—No te conviene tirarme los tejos, especialista. Yo no salgo con compañeros. Cuando tengo tiempo y ganas de… entretenimiento, busco a un civil. Uno con el que pueda jugar cuando me apetece en las largas noches de invierno y al que pueda olvidar durante la temporada.

Oh, sí, a Edward le gustaba su carácter.

—Puede que tengas que cambiar de ritmo.

—Pierdes el tiempo, novato.

Cuando Bella se fue con su portapapeles, Edward se permitió sonreír de oreja a oreja. Tenía derecho a perder el tiempo si quería. Y aquella chica se le antojaba una experiencia realmente única.

Edward sobrevivió a que lo izaran en el aire mediante un cable y lo dejaran caer de nuevo al suelo. El arnés simulador, nada amable, simulaba a la perfección el contundente impacto de un aterrizaje en paracaídas que sacudía los tobillos y las rodillas.

Dio contra el suelo, se encogió, se dejó caer y rodó, encajando los correspondientes chichones, contusiones y cardenales. Aprendió cómo protegerse la cabeza, cómo utilizar su cuerpo para protegerse. Y a conseguir pensar cuando la tierra se acercaba a él a toda velocidad.

Se situó de cara a la torre y subió los quince metros de un rojo endiablado con su compañera de salto para el ejercicio.

—¿Qué tal estás? —le preguntó a Rosalie.

—Me siento como si me hubiese caído de una montaña, así que no demasiado mal. ¿Y tú, cómo estás?

—No sé muy bien si me he caído de la montaña o encima de ella.

Cuando alcanzó la plataforma, le sonrió a Bella.

—¿Es tan divertido como parece?

—Más aún —respondió ella en tono sarcástico mientras lo enganchaba a la polea—. Ahí está tu lugar de aterrizaje —añadió, indicando con un gesto un montículo de serrín situado al otro lado del área de entrenamiento—. Irás a bastante velocidad cuando te balancees hasta allí, así que cuando toques tierra lo notarás. Encógete, protégete la cabeza y rueda.

Él observó el montículo. Parecía muy pequeño desde el lugar en el que se hallaba, a través de las barras de la máscara.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Están listos? —les preguntó Bella.

Rosalie inspiró hondo.

—Estamos listos.

—¡A la puerta!

Sí, iba a bastante velocidad, pensó Edward mientras cruzaba volando el área de entrenamiento. Apenas tuvo tiempo de repasar su lista de aterrizaje cuando el montículo de serrín ocupó toda su visión. Impactó contra él, pensó «¡joder!», se encogió y rodó con las manos a ambos lados del casco.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento le echó una ojeada a Rosalie.

—¿Todo bien?

—Esta vez no cabe duda de que he caído encima de la montaña. Pero ¿sabes qué? Ha sido muy divertido. Quiero repetirlo.

—El día acaba de empezar.

Edward se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a Rosalie para ayudarla a levantarse.

Después de la torre les tocó una clase teórica. Debido a los años que había pasado en un cuerpo de especialistas, la inmensa mayoría de los libros, gráficos y clases le recordaban lo que ya sabía. Pero siempre había algo que aprender.

Después de la clase teórica hubo tiempo, por fin, para curarse los chichones y los cardenales, disfrutar de una comida caliente y andar por ahí con los demás reclutas. Veintidós, observó Edward. Habían perdido a tres entre el simulador y la torre.

Más de la mitad de los que seguían en el curso de adiestramiento se fueron a dormir, y Edward pensó en hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, le tentaba la partida de póquer que se estaba jugando, así que hizo un trato consigo mismo. Tomaría un poco el aire y luego, si aún sentía el cosquilleo de jugar, echaría unas manos.

—Coge una silla —le invitó Emmett cuando pasaba junto a la mesa—. Quiero aumentar mi cuenta de ahorro para la jubilación.

—Si aterrizas de cabeza unas cuantas veces más, te jubilarás antes de lo que esperas.

Edward siguió caminando. Fuera, la lluvia que llevaba amenazando todo el día caía fresca e ininterrumpidamente. Salió con las manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió hacia el hangar, que estaba algo lejos. Tal vez se acercase hasta allí y echase un vistazo al avión desde el que pronto saltaría.

Había saltado en paracaídas tres veces antes de presentar la solicitud para el programa, simplemente para asegurarse de que tenía el valor necesario. Ahora estaba ansioso, deseoso de revivir esa sensación, de desafiar a sus instintos y lanzarse desde las alturas.

Había estudiado los aviones más utilizados para tirarse en paracaídas: el Twin Otter y el DC-9. Le daba vueltas a la idea de tomar lecciones de vuelo fuera de temporada y quizá intentar conseguir la licencia de piloto. Nunca estaba de más saber que podías tomar el control si era necesario.

Entonces la vio acercarse bajo la lluvia. Ni la oscuridad ni las tinieblas desdibujaban aquel cuerpo. Aminoró el paso. Tal vez no necesitase jugar al póquer para que aquella fuese su noche afortunada.

—Una noche agradable —dijo.

—Para las nutrias —replicó Bella; la lluvia goteaba del pico de su gorra mientras lo observaba—. ¿Sales a correr?

—Solo estoy dando un paseo. Pero tengo coche, por si quieres ir a algún sitio.

—Tengo mi propio vehículo, gracias, pero no voy a ninguna parte. Hoy lo has hecho muy bien.

—Gracias.

—Es una pena lo de Doggett. Una mala caída y una fisura le han eliminado del programa. Supongo que volverá el año que viene.

—Quiere hacerlo —convino Edward.

—Hace falta algo más que querer, pero tienes que quererlo para conseguirlo.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo.

Riéndose a medias, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez te dicen que no las mujeres?

—Por desgracia, sí. Pero, por otra parte, un hombre que se rinde enseguida nunca se lleva el premio.

—No soy un premio, puedes creerme.

—Tienes el pelo como una cascada de chocolate, el cuerpo de una diosa y el rostro de una reina nórdica. Eso es un paquete de primera.

—El paquete no es el premio.

—No, no lo es. Pero desde luego me da ganas de abrirlo y ver qué hay dentro.

—Muy mal genio, poco aguante para las estupideces y pasión por el fuego. Hazte un favor a ti mismo, especialista, y tira del lazo brillante de otra.

—Es que tengo una manía: una vez que me centro en algo, no puedo dejarlo hasta que encuentro la solución.

Ella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero Edward notó que lo observaba con atención.

—No hay nada que encontrar.

—¡Oh, no sé! —dijo él cuando Bella entró en el dormitorio—. He conseguido que pasearas bajo la lluvia conmigo.

Con una mano en la puerta, ella se volvió y le dedicó una mirada de compasión.

—No me digas que en el fondo eres un romántico.

—Podría ser.

—Pues más te vale andarte con cuidado. Podría utilizarte únicamente porque estás disponible, y luego romper ese corazón romántico.

—¿En mi casa o en la tuya?

Ella se echó a reír. Su risa erótica le llegó directamente al bajo vientre. A continuación le cerró la puerta, al menos metafóricamente, en las narices.

Lo cierto era que aquel tipo había despertado en ella un ligero hormigueo, reconoció. Le gustaban los hombres seguros de sí mismos, los hombres que tenían pelotas, cerebro y habilidad para respaldar aquella seguridad. Eso, y su forma de mirarla, como un gato miraría una ratonera, con deseo y una paciencia inagotable, le provocaban un suave zumbido sexual.

Sintonizar con esa melodía sería un error, se recordó; luego, dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de Jasper. Interpretó su gruñido como un permiso para asomar la cabeza.

Le pareció un poco pálido, muy aburrido y bastante sucio. Estaba sentado en la cama con unas cartas extendidas ante él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Ya ves, bien. Esta mañana tenía el estómago revuelto. He vomitado hasta la primera papilla y varios órganos internos. He pasado un rato en el taller de fabricación y la cena me ha sentado bien. Simplemente me lo tomo con calma hasta mañana. Gracias por sustituirme.

—Ningún problema. Nos quedan veintidós. Uno ha sido eliminado por una lesión. Creo que volveremos a verle. Bien, entonces hasta mañana.

—Eh, ¿quieres ver un truco de cartas? Es bueno —dijo él antes de que Bella pudiera retirarse.

Está cansado de su propia compañía, pensó ella. Cedió a la amistad y se sentó frente a él en la cama. Además, ver algunos trucos de cartas aburridos le ayudaría más a dormir que pensar en su paseo bajo la lluvia con Edward Masen.

* * *

**_Hola, espero que les gustara el capitulo_**

**_Si gustan dejar quejas o sugerencias, comentarios, etc... se los agradeceria..._**  
**_que tengan un buen dia..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es de Nora Robets del libro Llamaradas.**

******LLAMARADAS**

**Capítulo 3**

Edward se alineó delante de la sala de equipamiento con los demás aspirantes. Sobre el asfalto rugió el avión que los llevaría a su primer salto, mientras a lo largo de la fila los nervios empezaban a aflorar.

Los instructores comprobaban que todos llevasen el equipo en orden. Edward pensó que estaba de suerte cuando se le acercó Bella.

—¿Han comprobado tu equipo?

—No.

La joven se arrodilló, y él pudo observar la forma en que su cabello castaño le esculpía la cabeza. Revisó las botas y los estribos y fue ascendiendo por los bolsillos y las correas de ajuste de las perneras. Verificó la fecha de caducidad y las sujeciones del paracaídas de emergencia.

—Hueles a fresas. Es agradable.

Ella le miró un instante.

—Correa de reserva inferior izquierda sujeta —dijo, continuando con la revisión sin más comentarios—. Correa de reserva inferior derecha sujeta. Concéntrate, Pies Rápidos —añadió, y a continuación siguió adelante con la lista—. Si a uno de los dos se nos escapa un detalle, podrías acabar aplastado contra el suelo. Casco, guantes. ¿Llevas la cuerda de descenso?

—Comprobado.

—Todo en orden.

—¿Y tú?

—Ya me han revisado, gracias. Estás preparado para embarcar.

Bella pasó al siguiente aspirante.

Edward subió al avión y tomó asiento en el suelo, junto a Emmett.

—¿Quieres tirarte a esa castaña? —preguntó Emmett—. ¿A Bella?

—Un hombre debe tener sus sueños —respondió Edward—. Ya falta menos para que me debas veinte —añadió cuando Rosalie se agachó para cruzar la puerta.

—Mierda. Pero aún no ha saltado. Ahora mismo te apuesto diez a que se echa atrás.

—Me vendrán muy bien esos diez.

—Bienvenidos a bordo —anunció Bella—. Por favor, coloquen sus asientos en posición vertical. El tiempo de vuelo de hoy dependerá de cuántos de ustedes lloren como bebés una vez que estén en la puerta. James será su jefe de saltos. Presten atención. Mantengan la concentración. ¿Están listos para saltar?

La respuesta fue una ovación resonante.

—¡Vamos allá!

El avión rodó por la pista, ganó velocidad y levantó el morro. Edward notó una pequeña sacudida en la tripa cuando despegaron. Observó a Bella; estaba muy atractiva con el mono, levantando la voz por encima de los motores mientras, una vez más, repasaba cada paso del inminente salto.

James le pasó una nota desde la cabina del piloto.

—Ahí está su zona de aterrizaje —les dijo Bella, y cada aspirante se acercó a una ventanilla.

Edward estudió la extensión de prado, tan bonito como una fotografía, con los abetos de Douglas, los pinos contorta, el destello de un riachuelo. El objetivo, una vez que saltase al vacío, consistía en aterrizar en el prado y evitar los árboles y el agua. Él sería el dardo, pensó, y quería una diana.

Cuando James dio la señal, Bella les indicó a gritos que comprobasen el paracaídas de emergencia. James agarró los tiradores de la portezuela y la abrió. Un aire frío y perfumado de primavera irrumpió en la avioneta.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Emmett, silbando entre dientes—. Vamos a hacerlo de verdad. Sin sustitutos.

James sacó la cabeza al exterior y consultó con la cabina del piloto a través de sus auriculares. El avión se ladeó hacia la derecha, dio una sacudida y se estabilizó.

—¡Miren las cintas! —dijo Bella—. Son ustedes.

Las cintas viraron con un chasquido y volaron en círculos por el cielo azul. Luego se hundieron entre los árboles.

Edward calculó su salto mentalmente; tiró de los mandos, teniendo en cuenta la deriva. Lo ajustó de nuevo mientras estudiaba la caída de un segundo juego de cintas.

—¡Sube! —gritó James al piloto.

Emmett se metió un chicle en la boca antes de ponerse el casco y le ofreció uno a Edward. Detrás de su máscara, los ojos de Emmett se veían tan grandes como planetas.

—Estoy un poco mareado.

—Espera a vomitar cuando estés abajo —le aconsejó Edward.

—Rosalie, tú saltas la segunda —dijo Bella mientras se ponía el casco—. Solamente tienes que seguirme hasta abajo, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

A una señal de James, Bella se sentó en la puerta y se preparó para saltar. El avión estalló en gritos de ánimo a Rosalie; manos enguantadas se entrechocaron mientras ella ocupaba su puesto detrás de Bella.

Entonces la mano de James dio una palmada en el hombro de Bella, y ella se tiró.

Sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, Edward contempló cómo volaba. La campana azul y blanca se elevó a gran velocidad y se abrió de golpe. Era hermosa en aquel suave cielo azul, sobre los verdes y marrones y los destellos del agua.

La ovación le devolvió al avión. Se había perdido el salto de Rosalie, pero vio cómo se desplegaba su paracaídas; tuvo que cambiar de posición para mantener ambos paracaídas en su campo de visión mientras el avión los dejaba atrás.

—Me parece que me debes diez.

Una sonrisa bailó en los ojos de Emmett.

—Me juego media docena de cervezas a que lo hago mejor que ella. Mejor que tú.

Después de que el avión dibujara un círculo, James miró a Edward a los ojos durante unos instantes.

—¿Están preparados?

—Estamos preparados.

—Engánchense.

Edward se adelantó y sujetó su cuerda.

—¡A la puerta!

Edward controló la respiración y se situó en la portezuela.

Escuchó las instrucciones del jefe de saltos acerca de la deriva y el viento. El aire le azotaba las piernas. Hizo las últimas comprobaciones mientras el avión volaba en círculo hasta su posición final, y mantuvo los ojos en el horizonte.

—Prepárate —le dijo James.

Vaya si estaba preparado. Cada chichón, cardenal y ampolla de las últimas semanas le había llevado a ese momento. Cuando notó una palmada en su hombro derecho, saltó enseguida.

Viento y cielo, y la emoción intensa y ansiosa de desafiar a ambos. La velocidad como una droga que corría por su sangre. Lo único que pudo pensar fue: ¡Sí, Dios, sí!, había nacido para aquello. Incluso mientras contaba, mientras balanceaba el cuerpo hasta poder mirar entre sus pies hacia el suelo.

El paracaídas se hinchó y tiró de él. Edward miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda, y encontró a Emmett. Oyó la risa salvaje y temeraria de su compañero de salto.

—¡A esto me refería!

Edward sonrió y contempló las vistas. ¿Cuánta gente veía aquello, se preguntó, aquella soberbia extensión de bosque y montaña, aquel cielo abierto e interminable? Recorrió con la mirada los encajes de nieve en las cumbres más altas, el verdor que empezaba a cubrir el valle. Pensó, aunque sabía que era improbable, que podía olerlos a ambos, el invierno y la primavera, mientras bajaba flotando entre ellos.

Accionó los mandos utilizando el instinto, su formación y el capricho del viento. Ahora veía a Bella, cómo el sol hacía brillar su cabello castaño con pequeños mechones pelirrojos, incluso su postura: las piernas abiertas y firmes, las manos en las caderas. Mirándolo como él la miraba a ella.

Edward se situó sobre Bella buscando la alineación. Los bomberos paracaidistas lo llamaban «ponerse sobre el alambre», así que empezó a planear, respirando con regularidad mientras se preparaba para el impacto.

Volvió a echarle una ojeada a Emmett y se dio cuenta de que su compañero pasaría de largo el lugar de aterrizaje. A continuación tocó tierra, se encogió y rodó. Dejó caer el equipo y empezó a recoger el paracaídas.

Oyó que Bella gritaba y la vio correr hacia los árboles. Todo se congeló, pero luego volvió a cobrar vida cuando oyó que Emmett gritaba una retahíla de improperios.

Sobre sus cabezas, el avión inclinaba las alas e iniciaba otro círculo para que se desplegaran los siguientes saltadores. Edward cogió su equipo y se fue sonriendo al lugar en el que Emmett sacaba el suyo a rastras de entre los árboles.

—Lo tenía todo controlado, y de repente el viento me ha lanzado hacia los árboles. De todas formas, el salto ha sido una pasada. Aunque me he tragado el chicle.

—Estás en tierra —les dijo Bella—. No tienes nada roto. Así que ha ido bastante bien. —Abrió la bolsa de su equipo y sacó unas chocolatinas—. Enhorabuena.

—No hay nada igual —dijo Rosalie, mirando hacia el cielo con el rostro encendido—. Nada que se parezca a esto.

—Aún no has saltado sobre el fuego. —Rowan se sentó y luego se tumbó en la hierba del prado—. Eso es otro mundo.

Contempló el cielo, esperando que volviese el avión. Edward se dejó caer a su lado y ella le echó una ojeada.

—Has saltado muy bien.

—He apuntado hacia ti. El sol te daba en el cabello —añadió al ver que ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Dios santo, Edward, eres realmente un romántico! ¡Que no te pase nada!

Edward se dio cuenta de que la había puesto nerviosa y se anotó un punto en su marcador personal. Como él no se había tragado el chicle, se guardó la chocolatina para más tarde.

—¿A qué te dedicas cuando no haces esto?

—Trabajo a ratos en el negocio de Charlie, saltando con turistas que quieren emociones, enseñando a personas que desean saltar por afición. También hago algo de entrenamiento personal.

Bella flexionó el bíceps.

—Seguro que lo haces muy bien.

—Al trabajar como entrenadora personal cobro por mantenerme en forma durante el verano. ¿Y tú?

—Me gano la vida jugando. Fun World. Es como un gran salón recreativo: videojuegos, bolera, autos de choque, Skee-Ball…

—¿Trabajas en un salón recreativo?

—No es trabajo si es divertido —contestó Edward, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—No pareces la clase de chico que se pasa el día tratando con niños y máquinas.

—Me gustan los niños. Son muy valientes y abiertos. Los adultos suelen olvidar cómo ser cualquiera de las dos cosas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tú te pasas el día tratando de hacer sudar a gente perezosa.

—No todos mis clientes son perezosos. Ninguno lo es cuando acabo con ellos —dijo Bella, incorporándose—. Aquí llega el siguiente grupo.

Tras el primer salto de práctica, recogieron sus cosas y volvieron a la base. Después de otro rato de preparación física y una clase teórica, se dispusieron a efectuar el segundo salto del día.

Practicaron el salto con todo el equipo, analizaron estrategias de extinción de incendios, estudiaron mapas, ejecutaron incontables abdominales, tracciones y flexiones, corrieron kilómetros y se lanzaron desde diversos aviones. Al final de cuatro semanas brutales, los efectivos se habían reducido a dieciséis. Los que quedaban se alinearon delante de Operaciones mientras se les pasaba lista por última vez como aspirantes.

Cuando llamaron a Rosalie, Emmett puso un billete de veinte en la mano de Edward.

—La bombero paracaidista Barbie. Hay que reconocer que tiene mérito. Una mujer tan buena como ella lo aguanta todo, y un idiota como McGinty suspendió.

—Nosotros hemos aprobado —le recordó Emmett.

—Con un par.

Justo cuando entrechocaban las manos una cascada de agua helada los dejó empapados.

—Les estamos quitando de encima la peste de novatos —gritó alguien.

Y entre silbidos y gritos, los hombres y las mujeres que estaban en la azotea les arrojaron otra cascada de agua con unos cubos.

—Ahora son de los nuestros —gritó Carlisle por encima de las risas y palabrotas, desde su posición fuera del alcance del agua—. Lo mejor que hay. Séquense y luego métanse en las furgonetas. Nos vamos a la ciudad, chicos y chicas. Tienen una noche para celebrarlo y beber hasta caer redondos. Mañana empiezan el día como bomberos paracaidistas, como Zulies.

Cuando Edward escurrió de manera ostentosa su billete de veinte mojado, Emmett se rió tanto que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo.

—Yo pago la primera ronda. Estás invitada, Rosalie.

—Gracias.

Edward sonrió y se metió el billete mojado en el bolsillo mojado.

—Todo te lo debo a ti.

Ya en el interior, Edward se quitó la ropa chorreante e hizo balance de sus cardenales. La situación no era demasiado mala, y por primera vez en una semana se tomó tiempo para afeitarse. Después de dar con una camisa y unos pantalones limpios, dedicó unos minutos a enviar a casa un breve correo electrónico para hacerle saber a su familia que lo había conseguido.

Edward esperaba que esa noticia provocase reacciones variadas, aunque todos fingirían alegrarse tanto como él. Se metió un puro de celebración en el bolsillo de la pechera antes de salir.

El correo electrónico le había retrasado un poco, así que subió a la última furgoneta y encontró un asiento entre el montón de novatos y veteranos.

—¿Listo para salir de marcha, novato? —le preguntó Paul.

—Ya hace rato que lo estoy.

—Por cierto, recuerda que no llevamos niñera. Si cuando salgan las furgonetas no vas en ninguna de ellas, te las arreglas por tu cuenta para volver a la base. Si esta noche acabas con una mujer, lo inteligente es hacerlo con una que tenga coche.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Bailas?

—¿Me estás invitando?

Paul soltó una carcajada.

—Casi eres lo bastante guapo para mí. El local al que vamos tiene pista de baile. Si lo haces bien, bailar con una mujer se parece al juego amoroso.

—¿Hablas por experiencia?

—Así es, joven. Desde luego que sí.

—Interesante. Y… ¿a Bella le gusta bailar?

Paul levantó las cejas.

—A eso lo llamo yo confundir la velocidad con el tocino.

—Es la única que ha despertado mi interés y atención.

—Entonces te auguro un verano muy largo y seco —dijo Paul, dándole a Edward una palmada en el hombro—. Y permíteme que te diga otra cosa que sé gracias a mi amplia experiencia. Cuando tienes callos sobre callos, y encima de ellos ampollas, hacerse pajas no es demasiado agradable.

—Cinco años en un cuerpo de especialistas —le recordó Edward—. Si el verano resulta ser tan largo y seco, mis manos aguantarán.

—Puede que sí, pero una mujer es mejor.

—Por supuesto, maestro Jedi, por supuesto.

—¿Tienes alguna en casa?

—No. ¿Y tú?

—He tenido dos mujeres. Me casé con una de ellas, pero no salió bien. Diego tiene una. Tienes una mujer en Nebraska, ¿verdad, Diego?

Diego cambió de posición y se volvió para mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—Bree está en Nebraska.

—Novios desde el instituto —lo informó Paul—. Luego ella se marchó a la universidad, pero volvieron a estar juntos cuando la chica regresó. Dos mentes y un corazón. Así que Diego no baila; no sé si me entiendes.

—Te entiendo. Está bien tener a alguien —continuó Edward.

—Si no, este mundo de mierda no tiene ningún sentido. —Diego se encogió de hombros—. No tiene sentido hacer lo que hacemos si nadie nos espera cuando hemos acabado.

—Endulza la vida —convino Paul—, pero algunos tenemos que conformarnos con un baile de vez en cuando. —Se frotó las manos mientras el vehículo entraba en un aparcamiento lleno de camionetas y automóviles—. Y los dedos de mis pies ya siguen el ritmo.

Edward observó el edificio de troncos largo y bajo mientras se apeaba de la furgoneta y contempló por un instante el rótulo parpadeante de neón.

—_Get a Rope _—leyó—. Coge una cuerda. ¿Va en serio?

—¡Prepárate, vaquero!

Paul le dio una palmada en el hombro y entró pavoneándose con sus botas de piel de serpiente.

Una nueva experiencia, pensó Edward. Nunca eran demasiadas.

Penetró en el chirrido gangoso y demasiado amplificado de una música country verdaderamente mal interpretada por un cuarteto de tipos de aspecto sucio tras la dudosa protección de una tela metálica. De momento lo único que les lanzaban eran gritos e insultos, pero la noche acababa de empezar.

Aun así, la gente se apiñaba en la pista de baile, taconeando y meneando el trasero. Otros se apoyaban en la larga barra o se apretujaban en sillas desvencijadas ante mesas diminutas donde podían comer nachos empapados en salsa o roer alitas de pollo fritas y cubiertas con una sustancia sospechosa que les daba el color anaranjado de un pastelito de queso. La mayoría optaba por acompañar esa combinación con cerveza servida en jarras de plástico.

Por fortuna las luces eran tenues y, a pesar de la prohibición de fumar, unas nubes de un azul deslustrado empañaban el aire, que olía como a sudor, a fritura y a colillas.

Lo único razonable que podía hacerse, en opinión de Edward, era empezar a beber.

Se dirigió a la barra, se hizo sitio a codazos y pidió una botella de cerveza Bitter Root. Emmett se apretó a su lado y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¿Por qué pides esa porquería extranjera?

—La hacen en Montana.

Le pasó la botella a Emmett y pidió otra.

—Es bastante buena —dictaminó Emmett después de dar un trago—, pero no es una Budweiser.

—No te falta razón —respondió Edward, divertido, antes de entrechocar su botella con la de Emmett y beber—. Cerveza. La respuesta a tantas preguntas.

—Voy a meterme esta cerveza entre pecho y espalda, y luego sacaré a una de esas mujeres del rebaño y la llevaré a la pista de baile.

Edward dio otro trago y observó al guitarrista de dedos gruesos.

—¿Cómo se baila una mierda como esta?

Emmett entornó los ojos y clavó el dedo en el pecho de Edward.

—¿Tienes algún problema con la música country?

—Si llamas música a esto, debes haberte perforado un tímpano en el último salto. A mí me gusta el bluegrass —añadió—, cuando es bueno.

—¡No me jodas! Tú eres un tipo de ciudad y no tienes ni idea de lo que es el bluegrass.

Edward echó otro trago de cerveza y cantó con una voz fuerte y suave de tenor:

—«I am a man of constant sorrow. I've seen trouble all my days».

Esta vez Emmett le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el pecho.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas. Encima tienes buena voz. Deberías salir ahí y enseñarles a esos pueblerinos cómo se hace.

—Creo que me limitaré a beberme la cerveza.

—Como quieras.

Emmett apuró la cerveza y, con toda naturalidad, soltó un eructo.

—Me voy a por una mujer.

—Que tengas suerte.

—No tiene que ver con la suerte, sino con el estilo.

Edward miró cómo Emmett se acercaba bailoteando a una mesa ocupada por cuatro mujeres y decidió que aquel hombre tenía un estilo propio.

Disfrutando del momento apoyó un codo en la barra y cruzó los tobillos. Paul, fiel a su palabra, tenía ya pareja en la pista de baile, y Diego, fiel a su Bree, estaba sentado con Carlisle, un novato llamado Quil y uno de los pilotos, al que llamaban Stetson porque no se separaba nunca de su querido y ajado sombrero negro.

Y allí estaba Bella, masticando nachos cubiertos de una salsa naranja, en una mesa con Alice, James y Sam. Se había puesto una camiseta azul —ajustada y de cuello redondo— que le marcaba los pechos y el tórax. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, llevaba unos pendientes que relucían y se balanceaban colgados de sus orejas cuando se reía sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se fijó en que se había hecho algo en los ojos y en los labios, porque resaltaban más. Cuando Bella dejó que Jasper tirase de ella y la llevase a bailar, Edward vio que sus vaqueros eran tan ajustados como su camiseta.

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras Jasper la hacía girar, y luego el corazón de Edward se paró cuando ella le lanzó una amplia sonrisa maliciosa. Edward decidió que, si aquella mujer iba a matarlo, más valía que lo hiciese de cerca. Pidió otra cerveza y se la llevó a la mesa de Bella.

—¡Eh, carne fresca! —Alice levantó en su honor un nacho empapado en salsa—. ¿Quieres bailar, novato?

—No he tomado bastante cerveza para bailar esto, sea lo que sea.

—Son tan malos que hasta son buenos. —Alice dio unas palmaditas en la silla vacía de Bella—. Con unas cuantas copas más, serán casi lo bastante buenos para ser malos.

—Deduzco que ya has pasado antes por aquí.

—No eres un auténtico Zulie hasta que sobrevives a una noche en Get a Rope —dijo, echando un vistazo hacia la puerta mientras un grupo de tres hombres entraba pavoneándose—. En todo su esplendor.

—¿Chicos de la zona?

—Creo que no. Todos llevan botas nuevas, y de las caras —respondió mientras se llenaba el vaso con la cerveza de la jarra que había sobre la mesa—. Deben de ser turistas de ciudad que están en algún rancho y que han venido a mezclarse con el populacho.

Se dirigieron hacia la barra, y el que encabezaba el grupo se abrió paso a golpes de hombro. Puso un billete encima del mostrador dando un golpetazo.

—Un whisky y una mujer.

Edward supuso que hablaba con voz deliberadamente alta para que se le oyese por encima del ruido. Los silbidos y las risas de sus amigos le indicaron que no era la primera copa de la noche.

Algunos de los que estaban en la barra se apartaron para dejarle espacio al grupo mientras el camarero les servía las bebidas. El cabecilla se tomó el whisky de un trago, dejó ruidosamente el vaso sobre el mostrador y lo señaló.

—Necesitamos unas hembras.

Siguieron más risas de grupo. Están buscando problemas, concluyó Edward, y como él no los buscaba se volvió a mirar a Bella, en la pista de baile.

Alice se inclinó hacia él mientras la banda entonaba una penosa versión de _When the sun goes down_.

—Bells dice que trabajas en un salón recreativo.

—¿Te ha hablado de mí?

—Desde luego. Nos pasamos notas en la sala de estudio cada día. A mí me gustan los salones de juegos. ¿Tienes un _pinball_? El _pinball _se me da de muerte.

—Sí, uno nuevo y uno antiguo.

—¿Antiguo? —repitió ella, entornando sus ojazos castaños—. No tendrás High Speed, ¿verdad?

—Por algo es un clásico.

—¡Me encanta! —exclamó, dando una palmada sobre la mesa—. Cuando era una niña iba a un salón recreativo donde había una máquina vieja y hecha polvo. Era tan buena que llegué a jugar todo un día con la primera ficha. El chico me dio cinco partidas gratis a cambio de mi primer beso de tornillo. —Suspiró y se apoyó en el respaldo—. Eran buenos tiempos.

Siguiendo la mirada de ella hacia la barra, Edward echó un vistazo a tiempo de ver que el bebedor de whisky le daba una palmada en el culo a una camarera que pasaba con una bandeja llena. Cuando la mujer se volvió, el tipo levantó ambas manos y sonrió complacido.

—¡Qué hijo de puta! ¡No puedes ir a ninguna parte sin tropezarte con esos hijos de puta! —dijo Alice.

—Es que son legión.

Edward se movió un poco más cuando Bella abandonó la pista de baile.

—Ese es mi asiento.

—Te lo estoy guardando —dijo él, dándose unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

Para su sorpresa, ella se dejó caer en su regazo, le cogió la cerveza y dio un trago largo.

—Si pides cerveza local en botella debes de estar montado en el dólar. ¿No bailas, ricachón?

—Podría hacerlo, si tocasen algo que no me destrozase los oídos.

—¿Aún los oyes? Eso puedo arreglarlo. Es hora de tomar unos chupitos.

—Conmigo no cuentes —dijo James de inmediato—. La última vez que me convenciste me pasé una semana sin sentir los dedos.

—No lo hagas, Edward —le advirtió Sam—. Bella tiene un buen saque. Lo ha heredado de su viejo.

Bella volvió la cara hacia Edward y sonrió complacida.

—¡Vaya! ¿Tienes el hígado delicado, especialista?

Él se imaginó que le mordía el grueso labio inferior, solo un pequeño mordisco rápido y fuerte.

—¿Qué clase de chupitos?

—Solo hay un chupito que valga la pena. Te-qui-la —dijo, cantando y dando una palmada sobre la mesa con cada sílaba—. Si tienes huevos.

—Estás sentada encima de ellos, así que deberías saberlo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba aquella carcajada de chica sexy de bar.

—Sujétalos un momento. Voy a organizarlo.

Se puso en pie de un salto. Emmett la agarró de la mano y le hizo dar un par de vueltas. Titania y Puck, pensó Edward.

A continuación, Bella se metió los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros y se unió a él en una especie de zapateado que arrancó silbidos y aplausos de algunos de los demás bailarines.

La chica apuntó con el dedo a Edward y, maldita sea, el corazón de este volvió a acelerarse. Luego se fue bailando hasta la barra.

—¡Eh, Big Nate! —exclamó Bella, apoyándose mientras llamaba al encargado del bar—. Necesito una docena de chupitos de tequila, un par de saleros y unos cuantos gajos de lima para chupar.

Le echó una ojeada aburrida al hombre que en ese momento se agarraba la entrepierna y apartó la mirada.

—Puedo llevármelos yo si Molly está ocupada.

El que se agarraba la entrepierna puso un billete de cien dólares encima de la barra, delante de ella.

—Te pago los chupitos y diez minutos fuera.

Bella miró al camarero y negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de que este pudiese hablar.

Se volvió y miró a los ojos a aquel borracho grosero.

—Supongo que, como no tienes ningún atractivo y la única forma en que puedes conseguir a una mujer es pagándola, crees que todas somos putas.

—Has estado meneando ese culo y esas tetas desde que he entrado. Solo me ofrezco a pagar por lo que has estado anunciando. Pero antes te invitaré a una copa.

En la mesa, Edward pensó «mierda» y empezó a levantarse. James le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Más vale que no te metas. Confía en mí.

—No me gusta que los borrachos acosen a las mujeres.

Se levantó de golpe, percibió que el ruido había disminuido y oyó claramente que Bella decía en un tono dulce como el algodón de azúcar:

—Bueno, si antes me invitas a una copa… ¿Es esta tu jarra?

La cogió y, con su estatura, no tuvo ningún problema para vaciarla sobre la cabeza del hombre.

—¡Chúpate esa, tonto del culo!

El hombre se movió muy deprisa para estar borracho como una cuba. Empujó a Bella contra la barra, le agarró los pechos y se los estrujó.

Pero ella se movió más rápido. Antes de que Edward estuviese a medio camino, Bella clavó la bota en el empeine del hombre y la rodilla en aquella entrepierna de la que estaba tan orgulloso. A continuación, cuando el borracho se dobló por la mitad, lo dejó sentado en el suelo con el mejor gancho que Edward había visto en su vida.

La joven asestó un puñetazo a uno de sus colegas que había sido lo bastante insensato como para intentar obligarla a volverse de un tirón. Bella lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta situarlo delante de ella. La patada que le dio en el culo lo lanzó contra su amigo, que empezaba a levantarse a duras penas.

Bella se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia el tercer hombre del grupo.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

—No —contestó él, levantando las manos—. No, señora, no quiero.

—Puede que tengas medio cerebro. Utilízalo y saca de aquí a los idiotas de tus amigos antes de que me enfade. Porque cuando me enfado me vuelvo loca.

—Creo que no necesitaba ayuda —comentó Emmett.

—Lo que faltaba. —Edward se puso una mano sobre el corazón y le dio unos golpecitos—. Estoy enamorado.

—Me parece que yo prefiero no enamorarme de una mujer capaz de limpiar el suelo conmigo.

—Si no hay riesgo, no tiene gracia.

Vaciló mientras media docena de Zulies se acercaban a ayudar a los tres hombres a llegar a la puerta. Y a salir por ella.

Bella se estiró la camiseta con delicadeza.

—¿Y esos chupitos, Big Nate?

—Ahora salen. Invita la casa.

Edward volvió a tomar asiento, esperando a que Bella llegase con la bandeja.

—¿Estás preparado? —le preguntó ella.

—Ponlos en fila, corazón. ¿Quieres hielo para los nudillos?

Ella flexionó los dedos.

—No les pasa nada. Ha sido como pegarle a Popy Fresco.

—Me han dicho que también se pone de mala uva cuando está borracho.

Ella se echó a reír y luego se dejó caer en la silla que le había acercado James.

—Veamos qué te pasa a ti cuando estás borracho.

* * *

Hola, espero que les guste el capitulo... muchas gracias a:

-KarmyCullen

-ninacswan

-StepMasen

-Belliita Cullen

gracias por sus comentarios...

actualizo cada dos dias... muchas gracias y buen fin de semana...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Edward observaba los ojos de Bella mientras ambos tomaban el primer chupito; el tequila le pasó por la lengua y la garganta, y se deslizó, rápido y caliente, hasta el estómago.

Eso, comprendió, era lo que más le atraía de ella. Aquellos ojos serenos, desprendían vida. Ahora brillaba en ellos un destello de desafío y buen humor, y la forma que tenían de clavarse en los suyos hacía que aquel momento fuese muy íntimo… tanto como el tequila caliente que se deslizaba por su organismo.

Adaptando su ritmo al de Bella, cogió el siguiente vaso de chupito.

Ahí estaba su boca, casi grande, con ese labio inferior grueso… y esa forma tan natural y habitual que tenía de dibujar una sonrisita complacida.

No era de extrañar que ansiara saborearla.

—¿Cómo vas, especialista?

—Voy bien. ¿Y tú?

A modo de respuesta, Bella entrechocó su tercer vaso con el de él antes de que ambos bebieran de un trago y al mismo tiempo. Ella se llevó a la boca el gajo de limón.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que me encanta del tequila?

—¿Qué te encanta del tequila?

—Todo.

Tras una carcajada maliciosa, bebió el cuarto con el mismo entusiasmo temerario que los tres primeros. Juntos, pusieron los vasos vacíos en la mesa dando un golpetazo.

—¿Qué más te encanta? —le preguntó él.

—Humm —reflexionó mientras tomaba el quinto de un trago—. Saltar en paracaídas y la gente que comparte mi locura. —Brindó por ellos y recibió una salva de aplausos y comentarios malsonantes; luego se apoyó en el respaldo un momento con el sexto vaso lleno—. El fuego y dominarlo, Charlie, el rock and roll estruendoso en una noche calurosa de verano y los cachorros. ¿Y tú?

Como ella, Edward se apoyó en el respaldo con su último chupito.

—Podría coincidir con casi todo eso, aunque no conozco a tu padre.

—Tampoco has saltado sobre el fuego todavía.

—Cierto, pero estoy predispuesto a que me guste. Tengo afición por el rock a todo volumen y por los cachorros, pero los sustituiría por sexo salvaje en una noche calurosa de verano y por los perros grandes y babosos.

—Interesante. —Se tomaron el último chupito de un trago, simultáneamente, y recibieron más aplausos—. Habría jurado que te gustaban los gatos.

—No tengo nada contra los gatos, pero un perro grande y baboso siempre necesita a un ser humano.

Los pendientes se balancearon cuando Bella inclinó la cabeza.

—Te gusta que te necesiten, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí.

Ella le señaló con un gesto que quería decir «lo sabía».

—Ahí está de nuevo esa vena romántica.

—Ancha y larga. ¿Quieres que vayamos a disfrutar de sexo salvaje antes de que lleguen las noches calurosas de verano?

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Es una oferta muy generosa… pero no —respondió—. A cambio, te reto a otros seis —añadió con una palmada en la mesa.

Que no me pase nada, pensó Edward.

—Como tú quieras —contestó, palpándose el bolsillo—. Creo que me tomaré un breve descanso para fumarme un puro mientras nos los traen.

—Diez minutos de recreo —anunció Bella—. Eh, Big Nate, ¿y si traes unas patatas bravas para absorber el tequila? Y que sean muy picantes.

La mujer de sus sueños, decidió Edward mientras optaba por salir por la puerta trasera para fumar. Un bombón con cerebro y con un gancho terrible que comía patatas bravas, bebía tequila y se tiraba en paracaídas.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era llevársela a la cama.

Encendió el puro en la fría oscuridad y expulsó el humo hacia un cielo cuajado de estrellas. La noche le parecía insuperable. Una música horrible en un típico antro del oeste, tequila barato, la compañía de personas que compartían sus gustos y de una mujer deslumbrante que atraía su mente y excitaba su cuerpo.

Pensó en su hogar y en los inviernos que le ocupaban y le absorbían casi todo el tiempo. No le importaba; de hecho, le gustaba. Pero si los últimos años le habían enseñado algo, era que necesitaba el calor y el subidón del verano, el trabajo y, sí, el riesgo de enfrentarse con el fuego.

Tal vez solo fuese eso, la combinación de orgullo y placer que sentía por lo que había logrado cuando volvía al hogar, la emoción y la satisfacción de lo que sabía que podía conseguir en aquel lugar, que le permitía, en una fría noche de primavera, sentirse en mitad de la nada y encontrar la perfección.

Deambuló alrededor del edificio, disfrutando del puro y pensando en enfrentarse a Bella con otros seis chupitos de tequila. La próxima vez, si había una próxima vez, se aseguraría de tener a mano una botella de Patrón Silver. Al menos su estómago lo agradecería.

Divertido, dobló la esquina del edificio. Primero oyó los gruñidos, y luego el desagradable sonido de un puño contra la carne. Avanzó hacia el sonido, escudriñando las zonas oscuras del aparcamiento.

Dos de los hombres a los que Bella había plantado cara en la barra sujetaban a Emmett, mientras el tercero —el corpulento— se ensañaba con él.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró Edward, que tiró al suelo el puro y echó a correr.

Por encima del zumbido de rabia de sus oídos, Edward oyó gritar a uno de los hombres. El más corpulento dio media vuelta con el rostro lleno de maldad. Edward echó el puño hacia atrás y lo soltó.

No pensó; no tuvo que hacerlo. El instinto tomó el mando cuando los otros dos hombres dejaron caer a Emmett y le atacaron. Se dejó llevar por la locura, por el momento, por los puñetazos, las patadas, los codazos; olió sangre y notó el sabor de la suya propia.

Sintió que algo crujía bajo su puño y oyó una ráfaga de aire expulsado cuando su pie se hundió en la grasa de un estómago. Alguien cayó de rodillas entre arcadas después de que su codo se clavase en una garganta expuesta. Con el rabillo del ojo, Edward vio que Emmet había conseguido ponerse en pie y se acercaba cojeando al hombre arrodillado para asestarle una fuerte patada en las costillas.

Uno de los hombres trató de salir corriendo. Edward lo atrapó y lo arrojó de cabeza contra la grava.

No recordaba con claridad haber derribado al tipo corpulento ni haberse puesto encima de él, pero hicieron falta tres paracaidistas para sacarlo de allí.

—Ya ha recibido lo suyo. Está fuera de combate —dijo la voz de Carlisle, penetrando en aquel zumbido de rabia—. Déjalo, Edward.

—Vale, ya está.

Edward levantó una mano para indicar que había terminado. Cuando lo soltaron, le echó una ojeada a Emmett.

Su amigo estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de otros paracaidistas y de algunas mujeres lugareñas. Tenía la cara y la camisa perdidas de sangre, y el ojo derecho cerrado por la hinchazón.

—Te han dejado hecho un cromo, amigo —comentó Edward. Entonces vio la mancha oscura en la pernera derecha del pantalón de Emmett y el charco en el suelo—. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Te han apuñalado?

Antes de que Edward llegase hasta él, Emmett metió dos dedos en el bolsillo y sacó un frasco roto de salsa de tabasco.

—¡En absoluto! Cuando he caído al suelo he aplastado esto. Tengo unos cuantos cortes, eso es todo, y he echado a perder una buena salsa.

—¿Llevas salsa de tabasco en el bolsillo? —preguntó Carlisle, agachándose para ver mejor a Emmett.

—¿Dónde quieres que la lleve si no?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward se sentó sobre los talones.

—Se la echa a todo.

—Pues claro —dijo Emmett, que corroboró las palabras de Edward sacudiendo el frasco para dejar caer lo poco que quedaba sobre el trasero de uno de los hombres medio inconscientes—. He salido a tomar un poco el aire, y estos tres me han asaltado. Estaban esperándome… o esperándonos a cualquiera de nosotros, creo. Has aparecido en el momento más oportuno —le dijo a Edward—. ¿Sabes kung fu o algo así?

—Algo parecido. Más vale que te cures las heridas.

—¡No, estoy bien!

Llegó Bella y se agachó delante de Emmett.

—No se habrían metido contigo si no se hubiesen cabreado conmigo. Hazme un favor, ¿bien? Ve a que te curen eso para que no tenga que sentirme culpable —le pidió, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla magullada y ensangrentada—. Te debo una.

—Bueno… si vas a sentirte mejor…

—¿Quieres que llame a la policía? —le preguntó Big Nate.

Emmett observó a los tres hombres y se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que necesitan una ambulancia —dijo, antes de encogerse de hombros otra vez—. Me da igual que los encierren en la cárcel, que vayan al infierno o que se vuelvan por donde han venido.

—De acuerdo —respondió Big Nate, que se acercó al hombre que estaba sentado con el rostro entre las manos y le dio con la punta de la bota—. ¿Estás en condiciones de conducir? —Al ver que el hombre conseguía asentir con la cabeza, Big Nate volvió a darle con la punta de la bota, esta vez un poco más fuerte—. Vas a subir a tu furgoneta con los cabrones con los que viajas. Vas a conducir y a seguir conduciendo. Si te veo en mi local o en cualquier otro sitio, desearás que haya llamado a la policía. Ahora sal de mi propiedad.

Para acelerar el proceso, varios de los hombres auparon hasta la furgoneta al tipo corpulento, que apenas estaba consciente, y a sus gimientes compañeros, y luego formaron una barrera hasta que el vehículo se alejó.

Edward recibió varias palmadas en el hombro y la espalda e incontables invitaciones a una copa. Fue sensato y las aceptó todas para evitar discusiones mientras observaba cómo Rosalie, Jasper y James ayudaban a Emmett a subir a una de las furgonetas.

—¿Quieres que te vea un médico? —le preguntó Carlisle.

—No. He quedado peor otras veces, después de caerme de la cama.

Carlisle y Edward contemplaron la furgoneta.

—Se pondrá bien. Tres hijos de puta no bastan para derribar a un bombero paracaidista.

Le dio a Edward una última palmada en el hombro y luego, cuando la furgoneta salió del aparcamiento, volvió al bar.

Edward se quedó donde estaba, tratando de recobrar la calma. Sabía que estaba allí, en alguna parte, pero por el momento se mostraba esquiva.

—¿Es tuyo?

Al volverse vio a Bella, que sostenía su puro.

—Sí. Supongo que se me ha caído.

—¡Qué torpe!

Bella dio varias chupadas hasta que la punta volvió a estar al rojo y después aspiró una calada larga y profunda.

—Es un puro de primera calidad —añadió, ofreciéndoselo—. Sería una lástima desperdiciarlo.

Edward lo cogió y lo observó.

—Ya no aguanto más —decidió.

Volvió a arrojar el puro al suelo. Agarró a Bella y tiró de ella.

—Ya no aguanto más —repitió antes de estrujar la boca de la joven con la suya.

Un hombre no podía soportar tanta estimulación sin pedir un desahogo.

Ella le plantó ambas manos en el pecho y le dio un empujón.

—¡Eh!

Por un momento, Edward creyó que experimentaría de cerca y en persona su excelente gancho. Luego Bella calcó su movimiento inicial y tiró de él a su vez.

La boca de Bella era tal como Edward había imaginado. Caliente, suave y ávida. Acogió la suya con el mismo ardor, como si hubiesen accionado un interruptor en cada uno de ellos. Ella apretó su impresionante cuerpo contra el de él sin vacilaciones, sin contenerse, como un regalo y un desafío, hasta que el aire frío bajo el cielo cuajado de estrellas pareció echar humo.

Edward notó el sabor fuerte y ácido del tequila en la lengua de Bella, un contraste fascinante con el aroma de fresas que le impregnaba la piel; sintió el galope duro y regular del corazón de ella, que se adaptaba al ritmo del suyo.

Bella retrocedió y lo miró a los ojos un instante, antes de apartarse.

—Tienes talento —declaró.

—Lo mismo digo.

Bella soltó un suspiro.

—Eres una tentación, no puedo negarlo. Es estúpido negarlo, y yo no soy estúpida.

—Ni mucho menos.

Bella se lamió los labios como para recuperar el sabor de él.

—La cuestión es que, cuando se trata de sexo, incluso la gente más inteligente puede volverse estúpida. Así que… mejor no.

—Si no quieres, estás en tu derecho, pero yo estoy en el mío si decido seguir intentándolo.

—No puedo reprochártelo —replicó ella, sonriendo; no era su habitual sonrisita complacida, sino algo más cálido—. Peleas como un loco.

—Muchas veces se me va la mano, así que intento evitarlo.

—Es una buena política. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos el tequila para otro día y pedimos un poco de hielo para tu mandíbula?

—Me parece bien.

Mientras volvían, Bella le lanzó una ojeada.

—¿Cuál era esa técnica que has utilizado con esos estúpidos?

—Una muy antigua llamada «dar una buena tunda».

Ella se echó a reír y le dio un golpe amistoso con la cadera.

—Impresionante.

—Acuéstate conmigo y te daré clases —propuso él devolviéndole el golpe.

—Tendrás que esforzarte más —comentó ella, riéndose de nuevo.

—Solo estoy calentando motores —replicó Edward, y abrió la puerta de aquel bar demasiado caluroso y con una música pésima.

Al salir, Bella se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta del chándal. Había pasado un rato en el gimnasio y comprobado la lista de saltos en la pizarra de Operaciones. Estaba en el primer turno y era la cuarta en saltar. Ahora echaría una buena carrera por la pista y tal vez comería un poco. Ya había revisado dos veces su equipo. Si sonaba la sirena, estaría preparada.

Si no…

Si no, pensó mientras saludaba con la mano a uno de los mecánicos, siempre había trabajo, siempre podía entrenar. Pero la cuestión era que estaba preparada, más que preparada, para saltar sobre su primer fuego de la temporada. Mientras caminaba hacia la pista lanzó una ojeada al cielo, claro, inmenso y del azul primaveral más bonito que se pudiese desear.

Debajo, la actividad de la base era la habitual en una mañana de principios de la temporada. Los paracaidistas y el personal de apoyo se mantenían ocupados, lavando vehículos o poniéndolos a punto, o también poniéndose a punto ellos mismos haciendo gimnasia en la zona de entrenamiento.

Después del jolgorio nocturno muchos se lo tomaban con calma, pero Bella quería aire y esfuerzo.

Al mirar hacia la pista, vio que no era la única.

Reconoció a Edward no solo por su cuerpo, sino también por la velocidad. Tiene unos pies rápidos, pensó otra vez. Estaba muy claro que ni los chupitos de tequila ni la pelea del bar habían mermado sus facultades.

Era digno de admiración.

A medida que se acercaba a paso de _footing_, se fijó en que él había conseguido sudar a pesar del aire fresco; una V oscura le bajaba por la camiseta gris descolorida.

Eso también era de admirar. Le gustaban los hombres que se esforzaban, que ponían a prueba sus límites incluso cuando estaban en su propio mundo.

Aunque ya tenía los músculos relajados, se detuvo para hacer estiramientos antes de quitarse la chaqueta y esperó a entrar en la pista para correr junto a él.

—¿Qué haces?

Él levantó dos dedos, ahorrándose las palabras.

—¿Vas por los cinco mil?

Al ver que él asentía, Bella se preguntó si Edward sería capaz de mantener aquel ritmo hasta el final.

—Yo también. Adelántate, Rayo, no puedo mantener tu ritmo.

A Bella le encantaba correr, le gustaba de verdad, pero imaginaba que, de poseer la velocidad de Edward, lo adoraría. Luego olvidó a Edward y sintonizó con su propio cuerpo, con el aire, con el impacto constante de sus zapatillas contra la pista. Dejó que su mente se vaciase para que pudiese volver a llenarse con pensamientos dispersos.

La lista de provisiones para ella, hacer malabarismos para poder dedicar un rato a coser mochilas para el equipo, la boca de Edward. Emmett. Debería telefonear a Charlie puesto que estaba de guardia y no podía ir a verlo. ¿Por qué Alice se pintaba las uñas de los pies si nadie las veía? Los dientes de Edward rozando su propio labio inferior.

Edward dando una buena tunda en un aparcamiento oscuro.

El trasero de Edward. Muy bonito.

Seguramente fuese mejor pensar en otra cosa, se dijo al alcanzar los primeros mil quinientos. Pero, demonios, no había nada más interesante. Además, pensar no era hacer.

Lo que necesitaban ella y todos los demás era que sonase la sirena. Entonces estaría demasiado ocupada para fantasear con enredarse con un hombre con el que trabajaba, y mucho menos considerar en serio aquella posibilidad.

Lástima que no le hubiese conocido en invierno, aunque habría sido difícil tropezarse con él, ya que vivía en California. Aun así, podía haber ido allí de vacaciones e ir a parar a su salón recreativo. ¿Se habría sentido igual de impresionada si le hubiese conocido junto a la pista de la bolera o durante una apasionante partida de _Mortal Kombat_?

Era difícil saberlo.

Estaría igual de guapo, se dijo. Pero ¿habría sentido ella el mismo arrebato si hubiese mirado aquellos ojos verdes mientras él le vendía unas fichas?

¿No se debía aquel estremecimiento, al menos en parte, a que ambos estuviesen allí, al entrenamiento, al sudor, a la expectación, a la satisfacción de saber que solo unos cuantos escogidos podían aprobar y ser lo que eran?

Además, ¿no era esa la razón por la que no tenía ninguna relación romántica ni sexual con otros paracaidistas? ¿Cómo podías confiar en tus sentimientos cuando los impulsaba un subidón de adrenalina? ¿Y qué hacías luego con esos sentimientos si, como solía ocurrir, las cosas se torcían? Seguirías teniendo que trabajar con alguien con quien te habías estado acostando y con quien ya no te acostabas; tendrías que seguir confiándole tu vida. Y uno de los dos, o ambos, estaría bastante cabreado por el cambio.

Era mucho mejor conocer a alguien, aunque te vendiese fichas en un salón recreativo, y tener una agradable y breve relación, sin complicaciones. Y después volver a lo que hacías antes.

Aceleró el ritmo para iniciar los últimos mil quinientos y luego fue aflojando. Bella levantó las cejas al ver que Edward se situaba junto a ella.

—¿Sigues aquí?

—He hecho tres mil más. Me han sentado bien.

—¿No tienes la mente un poco nublada por el tequila esta mañana?

—Nunca tengo resaca.

—¿Jamás? ¿Cuál es tu secreto? —Al ver que se limitaba a sonreír, Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Sí, ya sé, si me acuesto contigo me lo contarás. ¿Cómo va la mandíbula y lo demás?

—Va bien.

En realidad, palpitaba como un tambor después de los ocho mil metros, pero sabía que el dolor remitiría.

—Me han dicho que Emmett no quiso ni oír hablar de pasar la noche en observación. Carlisle lo ha borrado de la lista de saltos hasta que esté en condiciones.

Edward asintió. Él también había comprobado la lista.

—No tardará mucho. Es un tipo duro.

Bella aflojó el paso y se paró a hacer estiramientos.

—¿Qué escuchabas? —preguntó, indicando con un gesto el MP3 que Edward llevaba sujeto al brazo.

—Rock estruendoso —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Si quieres, te lo presto la próxima vez que salgas a correr.

—No me gusta escuchar música mientras corro. Me gusta pensar.

—Lo mejor de correr es precisamente no pensar.

Mientras él hacía estiramientos, Bella echó un vistazo al cuerpo en el que había estado pensando.

—Sí, seguramente tienes razón.

Emprendieron el regreso juntos.

—No he venido hasta aquí porque te haya visto en la pista.

—¡Demonios! Ya me has arruinado el día.

—Pero reconozco que he admirado tu trasero cuando has pasado zumbando.

—Eso es ligeramente más satisfactorio —comentó él—, pero me temo que no acaba de complacer a mi ego.

—Eres un tipo gracioso, Edward. Sueles utilizar palabras pedantes y leer libros pedantes, o eso tengo entendido. En una pelea, eres malvado como una serpiente de cascabel, corres como un leopardo y te pasas el invierno jugando al futbolín.

Edward se inclinó para coger del suelo la chaqueta de Bella.

—Me gustan las buenas partidas de futbolín.

Mientras se ataba las mangas en torno a la cintura, ella escrutó su rostro.

—Eres difícil de entender.

—Solo si buscas una talla única.

—Tal vez, pero… —Bella se interrumpió al ver la furgoneta que paraba delante de Operaciones—. ¡Eh! —gritó, agitando los brazos antes de echar a correr.

Edward contempló al hombre alto y robusto que bajaba de la furgoneta. Llevaba una cazadora gastada de cuero y unas botas llenas de marcas. El viento le agitó el cabello plateado y lo apartó de un rostro bronceado de mandíbula cuadrada. El hombre se volvió y abrió los brazos para que Bella se echase en ellos. Edward habría podido experimentar una punzada de celos, pero reconoció a Charlie «Iron Man» Swan.

Era bonito, en su opinión, ver a un hombre haciendo girar en el aire a su hija adulta.

—Estaba pensando en ti —le dijo Bella a su padre—. Iba a llamarte dentro de un rato. Estoy en el segundo turno, así que no he podido pasar a verte.

—Te echaba de menos. Se me ha ocurrido venir un momento a ver cómo iba todo —dijo el hombre, quitándose las gafas de sol y colgándoselas del bolsillo—. Creo que este año tienen una buena cosecha de novatos.

—Sí. Bueno… —Bella miró a su alrededor y le hizo un gesto a Edward, que cambió de dirección y se acercó a ellos—. Este es el que batió el récord en los dos mil quinientos. Es un especialista de California.

Bella mantuvo el brazo en torno a la cintura de su padre mientras Edward caminaba hacia ellos.

—Edward Masen, Charlie Swan.

—Es un auténtico placer, señor Swan —dijo Edward, tendiéndole la mano.

—No me llames «señor». Enhorabuena por lo del récord de la base y por aprobar.

—Gracias.

Bella tenía los ojos y las facciones de su padre, observó Edward mientras charlaban. Sin embargo, lo que más le impresionó fue el lenguaje corporal de ambos. Decía, de forma sencilla e incuestionable, que formaban una unidad indivisible.

—Aquí está ese hijo de puta.

Sam dejó que la puerta de Operaciones se cerrase a sus espaldas y se adelantó para abrazar a Charlie.

—Hombre, me alegro de verte. ¿Te han dejado venir otra vez este año?

—Demonios. Alguien tiene que poner firmes a estos novatos.

—Cuando te canses de llevar este rebaño de niños, me vendría bien otro instructor.

—¿Para enseñar a niños ricos a saltar desde aviones?

—Y a niñas —añadió Charlie—. Me gano bien la vida.

—Ni subir, ni bajar, ni trabajar veinte horas seguidas… Lo echas de menos todos los días —dijo Sam, señalándole.

—Y los domingos el doble. —Swan le pasó a Bella una mano por la espalda—. Pero mis rodillas lo agradecen.

—Eso me han dicho.

—Les traeremos un par de mecedoras y tal vez una buena tetera de manzanilla —bromeó Bella.

Charlie le tiró de la oreja.

—Que sea una cerveza, y entonces cuenta conmigo. Por cierto, me han dicho que anoche todos se tomaron un montón y se metieron en un pequeño problema.

—Nos las apañamos solitos —declaró Sam, y le guiñó el ojo a Edward—. Te las apañaste tú solito, ¿verdad, matón?

—Un poco de diversión.

—¿Esa breve diversión te hizo ese cardenal que tienes en la mandíbula? —quiso saber Charlie.

Edward se pasó una mano por la parte inferior de la cara.

—Te diría que deberías ver a los otros tipos, pero no sé qué pinta tenían porque se fueron con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Después de chocar contra tus puños. —Charlie indicó con un gesto de la cabeza los nudillos pelados e hinchados de Edward—. ¿Cómo está el hombre con el que la tomaron?

—¿Lo sabes todo? —inquirió Bella.

—Me mantengo al corriente, cariño —respondió Charlie, dándole un beso en la sien—. Siempre me mantengo al corriente.

—Emmett es un tipo más simpático, pero también les dio lo suyo. —Sam volvió la cabeza y escupió en el suelo—. Le pegaron a base de bien hasta que llegó el matón aquí presente. Por supuesto, antes tu chica tiró al suelo a dos de ellos.

—Sí, también he oído eso.

—No empecé yo.

—Eso me han dicho. Empezar es estúpido —afirmó Charlie—. Acabar es necesario.

Bella le miró con los ojos entornados.

—No has venido a ver cómo iba todo. Has venido a ver cómo estaba yo.

—Puede ser. ¿Quieres que nos peleemos por eso?

Sonriendo, Bella le dio a su padre un puñetazo en el pecho.

Entonces sonó la sirena.

Bella besó a su padre en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo antes de echar a correr.

Sam le dio a Charlie una palmada en el hombro e hizo lo mismo.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido.

Swan estrechó la mano que le tendía Edward y observó los nudillos.

—Por eso estás fuera de la lista.

—Hoy.

—Mañana será otro día.

—Con eso cuento.

Edward se dirigió hacia la sala de equipamiento. Estaba fuera de la lista de saltos, pero podía echar una mano a los que estaban en ella. Los paracaidistas ya se vestían, sacaban el equipo de los armarios y se ponían los trajes de Kevlar sobre la ropa interior ignífuga. Cuando Edward la vio, Bella se había dejado caer ya en una de las sillas plegables para calzarse las botas.

Edward fue ayudando con los equipos y el material hasta que consiguió llegar hasta ella.

Le gritó por encima del sonido de los motores y de las voces.

—¿Dónde?

—Tenemos uno en las montañas Bitterroot, cerca de Bass Creek.

Un vuelo lo bastante corto, calculó Edward, para justificar una revisión antes de embarcar. Empezó por las correas de ajuste de las botas y fue subiendo. Ya no se acordaba de sus nudillos ni de su salida temporal de la lista de saltos.

Arrepentirse no tenía sentido.

—Estás preparada —dijo Edward, apretándole el hombro y mirándola a los ojos—. Hazlo bien.

—No sé hacerlo de otro modo.

Miró cómo se marchaba y pensó que incluso el paso torpe y pesado que se veía forzada a llevar por el traje y el equipo resultaba fuerte y atractivo en ella.

Al salir para mirar a los demás, vio que Emmett se acercaba cojeando. A lo lejos, Charlie «Iron Man» Swan permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Esos estúpidos nos han jodido la oportunidad —dijo Emmett, parándose junto a Edward. Resoplaba ligeramente, y su rostro mostraba un repertorio de cardenales; su ojo maltratado era una intensa mezcla de morado y rojo.

—Ya vendrán otras.

—Sí. Mierda. Rosalie está ahí. Nunca pensé que pillaría uno antes que yo.

Se quedaron juntos mientras el avión rodaba por la pista y luego su morro se alzaba. Al echar un vistazo hacia el lugar en el que se hallaba Charlie, Edward vio que levantaba el rostro hacia el cielo y miraba cómo su hija volaba hacia las llamas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es de Nora Robets del libro Llamaradas.**

**LLAMARADAS**

**Capítulo 5**

El corazón del incendio forestal abrasaba y latía con fuerza. Segarlo provocaba una cascada de sudor que corría por la espalda de Bella en continuos torrentes. Su motosierra cortaba entre chirridos corteza y madera, escupiendo astillas y polvo que le cubrían la ropa, los guantes y el casco. Los rugidos y chasquidos de las sierras, de la madera que se rajaba y de los árboles que se venían abajo luchaban por ahogar aquel latido fuerte y caliente.

Bella solo se detenía a beber agua para humedecerse la garganta y despejarla de polvo y humo o para limpiarse las gafas de seguridad cuando el sudor que le corría por la cara las empañaba.

Dio un paso atrás cuando el pino ponderosa que había talado para salvar a otros cayó al suelo del bosque.

—¡Eh, Bella! —la llamó por encima del estruendo James, que actuaba como jefe de bomberos. La ceniza le ennegrecía el rostro, y el humo que había atravesado le enrojecía los ojos—. Diego, Sam y tú deben abandonar el cortafuegos. El fuego ha cambiado de dirección y viene hacia nosotros. Sube por la cresta hacia el sur y está creciendo. Tenemos focos secundarios por todas partes. Hay que darle la vuelta mientras podamos.

Sacó el mapa para mostrarle su posición.

—Tenemos a efectivos del cuerpo de especialistas trabajando aquí, y a Alice, Paul y dos de los novatos flanqueándolo por este lado. Otra brigada viene hacia aquí para ocuparse del cortafuegos y apagar los focos secundarios. El retardante está en camino y caerá sobre el fuego en unos diez minutos, así que asegúrate de estar a una distancia prudencial.

—¡Recibido!

—Llévatelos y ten cuidado.

Bella recogió su equipo, avisó a sus compañeros y emprendió los ochocientos metros de subida entre el humo y el calor.

En su mente trazó rutas de escape, con la distancia y la dirección hasta la zona segura. Pequeños fuegos pero muy vivos destellaban a lo largo de la empinada ruta, así que los iban apagando antes de continuar el ascenso.

A lo largo del flanco izquierdo un muro anaranjado vibraba de calor y luz, absorbiendo oxígeno del aire para alimentarse mientras engullía los árboles entre gruñidos. Bella observó las columnas de humo que crecían y se espesaban en el cielo.

Una parte del muro se abrió, brincó y cruzó el sendero que se extendía ante ellos, y empezó a arder alegremente. Bella se lanzó hacia delante pateando el fuego de tierra y utilizando su Pulaski para sofocarlo mientras Sam lo golpeaba con una rama de pino.

Se abrieron paso cresta arriba con golpes y paladas.

Por encima del estruendo, Bella percibió el fragor del avión hidrante y sacó la radio para responder a su señal.

—¡A cubierto! —gritó a su equipo—. Ya estamos, James. Diles que descarguen el fango. Estamos en el área de seguridad.

A través del humo, observó el avión hidrante que se balanceaba sobre la cresta y oyó el trueno de sus puertas abriéndose para descargar la espesa lluvia rosa que se precipitó rugiendo desde el cielo.

Quienes combatían el fuego más cerca de la cabeza del incendio también se pondrían a cubierto, y aun así se verían salpicados por un gel que quemaba la piel expuesta.

—Estamos en el área de seguridad —anunció Bella a Diego y a Sam, que mordía una barrita energética—. Vamos a dirigirnos un poco hacia el este, para rodear la cabeza y reunirnos con Alice y los demás. James dice que el fuego avanza muy rápido. Tenemos que hacer lo mismo para mantenernos por delante. ¡En marcha! Tengan los ojos bien abiertos por si hay focos secundarios.

Bella conservaba el mapa en la cabeza y los caprichos del fuego en las tripas. Continuaron apagando focos secundarios, algunos eran del tamaño de una fuente de servir y otros tenían las dimensiones de una piscina infantil.

Y mientras tanto ascendían por la cresta.

Oyó la cabeza antes de verla. Bramaba como el trueno y rugía vibrante y astuta. La notó antes de verla, por el calor intenso que le abrasó la cara y se introdujo a la fuerza en sus pulmones.

A continuación todo se llenó de llamas, un mundo de color naranja vivo, oro y rojo malvado que arrojaba sofocantes nubes de humo. A través de las nubes y del espeluznante resplandor vio las siluetas y atisbó las chaquetas y los cascos amarillos de los bomberos paracaidistas que libraban la batalla.

Bella se cambió la bolsa de posición y se abrió paso cresta arriba hacia el furioso ardor.

—Llama a James —le indicó a Diego—. Informa que lo hemos conseguido. ¡Qué tal, Duende! —le gritó a Alice, avanzando a toda prisa y agitando los brazos—. Ya está aquí la caballería.

—La necesitamos. Hemos abierto unas fajas cortafuegos alrededor de la parte más caliente de la cabeza. El fango la ha rebajado un poco, y hemos podido abrir una franja hacia la retaguardia. Tenemos que ensancharla y talar los salientes. ¡Madre mía!

Bella se tomó un minuto para beber un poco de agua y limpiarse el sudor que le goteaba sobre los ojos. El retardante rosado le embadurnaba el casco y la chaqueta.

—El primer incendio de la temporada, y el muy cabrón tiene brío. James acaba de decirme que envían a otra brigada de paracaidistas y que han alertado a los de Idaho. Tenemos que cortarle la cabeza.

—Podemos empezar a ensanchar la faja y a sofocar los dedos. Hemos encontrado muchos focos secundarios mientras subíamos. El fuego no deja de saltar.

—Dímelo a mí. Empecemos. Tengo a los novatos ahí arriba, a Rosalie y a Quil. Vigílalos.

—Cuenta con ello.

Bella cavó, cortó, azotó, dio hachazos y sudó. Las horas pasaron volando. Troceó ramas y árboles muertos que el fuego utilizaría como combustible. Cuando sentía que le fallaban las energías, se paraba el tiempo suficiente para llenarse la boca de galletas de manteca de cacahuete que sacaba de su bolsa personal de equipo y engullirlas con ayuda de la única y apreciadísima Coca-Cola, ya casi caliente, que llevaba consigo.

Sus ropas exhibían el pringue rosado procedente de una segunda descarga de retardante, y le escocían la espalda, las piernas y los hombros a causa del calor y de las muchas horas de esfuerzo sin tregua.

Sin embargo, intuyó que la suerte empezaba a ponerse de su parte.

Aquella inmensa nube de humo se despejó un poco, y a través de ella vio un solo guiño de luz esperanzador procedente de la estrella Polar.

El día había ardido hasta convertirse en noche mientras luchaban contra el fuego.

Bella se enderezó, arqueó la espalda para aliviarla y miró hacia atrás, hacia la negrura, hacia una muestra del bosque que el fuego había devorado: troncos carbonizados, tocones, espinas fantasmales, charcos de ceniza.

Allí ya no quedaba nada que devorar, pensó; habían cortado el suministro de combustible a la cabeza del incendio.

Bella recuperó la energía. No se había terminado, pero lo habían vencido. El dragón empezaba a rendirse.

Derribó un pino muerto y luego utilizó una de sus ramas para apagar una llama escondida. El grito de sorpresa y dolor hizo que se volviese justo a tiempo para ver caer a Quil. La motosierra que el joven sujetaba se le escapó de las manos y cayó al suelo, sucia de sangre.

Bella dejó caer la suya y se lanzó hacia el chico. Cuando le alcanzó, él se esforzaba por incorporarse y agarrarse el muslo.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera!

Ella le apartó las manos y le rompió los pantalones para ensanchar el desgarrón irregular.

—No sé qué ha pasado. ¡Me he cortado! —Bajo el hollín y la ceniza, su rostro brillaba blanco y fantasmal.

Bella lo sabía. La fatiga le había vuelto descuidado; había soltado la sierra o la había utilizado sin la atención suficiente, y en un instante, la máquina se había sacudido hacia atrás.

—¿Es grave? —inquirió él mientras Bella utilizaba una navaja que había sacado de su mochila.

—Es un rasguño. Sé fuerte, novato.

Bella aún ignoraba la gravedad de la herida.

—Trae el botiquín —ordenó Bella cuando Rosalie se dejó caer a su lado—. Voy a limpiar esto un poco, Quil, para poder verlo mejor.

Parecía algo conmocionado, evaluó Bella al observar sus ojos, pero aguantaba.

La amarga retahíla de palabrotas, algunas de ellas rusas pero pronunciadas con su acento de Brooklyn, le infundieron optimismo mientras limpiaba la herida.

—Tienes un buen corte —dijo en tono jovial, pero pensó: «Santo Dios, Santo Dios, un poco más hondo, un poco a la izquierda, y adiós, Quil»—. La hoja solo se ha llevado por delante los pantalones.

Volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Habría mentido de ser necesario, y el estómago se le revolvió de alivio por no haber tenido que hacerlo.

—Necesitarás un par de docenas de puntos, pero no creo que estés de baja mucho tiempo. Voy a hacerte un vendaje de emergencia que aguantará hasta que vuelvas a la base.

Quil consiguió esbozar una sonrisa insegura, pero Bella oyó el ruido de su garganta cuando tragó saliva.

—No me he cortado nada esencial, ¿verdad?

—Tienes intacto el pene, motosierra.

—Me duele un montón.

—¡No me extraña!

Quil recuperó la calma y respiró despacio un par de veces. Bella sintió otra oleada de alivio al ver que su cara recobraba un poco de color.

—La primera vez que salto sobre un incendio, y mira lo que hago. No estaré mucho tiempo fuera de combate, ¿verdad?

—¡En absoluto! —exclamó Bella mientras vendaba la herida de forma rápida y competente—. Tendrás una cicatriz que impresionará a las mujeres. —Se puso en cuclillas y le sonrió—. Las mujeres no pueden resistirse a un guerrero herido, ¿verdad, Rose?

—Desde luego que no. De hecho, me estoy reprimiendo para no echarme encima de ti ahora mismo, Quil.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa de escepticismo.

—Lo hemos vencido, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Sí, así es.

Bella le dio una palmadita en la rodilla y se puso de pie. Dejó a Rosalie con el herido y se apartó para ponerse en contacto con James y organizar la evacuación de Quil.

* * *

Dieciocho horas después de saltar sobre el fuego, Bella volvió a subir al avión para el breve vuelo de regreso a la base.

Usando la bolsa como almohada, se echó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

—Un buen solomillo —dijo—, al punto. Una enorme patata asada inundada de mantequilla, una montaña de zanahorias confitadas y luego una tarta de chocolate del tamaño de Utah nadando en un litro y medio de helado.

—Un pastel de carne. —Sam se dejó caer junto a ella mientras otra persona, o un par de ellas a juzgar por el sonido estereofónico, roncaban como sierras circulares—. Un pastel de carne entero, y me tomaré una montaña de puré de patatas con una cuba de salsa. Tarta de manzana, y que sean tres litros de helado.

Bella entreabrió los ojos y vio que Diego la contemplaba con una sonrisa soñolienta.

—¿Cuál es tu plato preferido, Diego?

—El pollo con albóndigas de patata de mi madre. El mejor de todos. Échamelo en un cubo de veinte litros para que pueda meter la cabeza y no dejar de comer. Pastel de cerezas y nata casera.

—Todo el mundo sabe que la nata sale de un bote.

—En casa de mi madre no. Pero tengo hambre suficiente para comer pizza de hace cinco días, incluida la caja en la que llegó.

—Pizza —gimió Rosalie, intentando hallar una posición más cómoda en su asiento—. Jamás pensé que pudiese tener tanta hambre y seguir viva.

—Eso es por las dieciocho horas seguidas —dijo Bella bostezando; a continuación se dio la vuelta y se dejó mecer por las voces, los ronquidos y los motores.

—¿Irás a la cantina cuando lleguemos, Bella? —le preguntó Diego.

—Humm. Antes de comer tengo que quitarme este hedor con una ducha.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos habían aterrizado. Bajó del avión tambaleándose, a través de una bruma de agotamiento. Tras dejar caer el equipo, se fue a su habitación dando trompicones y arrancó el envoltorio de una chocolatina. La devoró mientras se despojaba de su ropa mugrienta. Apenas despierta, se dirigió a la ducha y gimoteó un poco al notar el agua tibia. Con los ojos enturbiados miró cómo corría hasta el desagüe con su color gris sucio.

Se enjabonó el pelo, el cuerpo y la cara, inhalando ese aroma de fresas que al parecer despertaba el deseo de Edward. Aclara y repite, se ordenó a sí misma. Aclara y repite. Cuando, por fin, el agua se veía transparente, hizo un intento desganado de secarse.

Seguidamente cayó sobre la cama envuelta en la toalla húmeda.

El sueño se le echó encima cuando faltaba poco para tener que despertarse, mientras su mente empezaba a regresar flotando del profundo pozo de agotamiento.

El estruendo de los motores, el azote del viento, el alucinante salto al vacío. La exaltación que se volvía pánico, el fuerte y reiterado latido del corazón contra las costillas mientras contemplaba impotente cómo caía Riley hacia el suelo en llamas.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! Tienes que despertarte.

La voz que interrumpía el grito en su cabeza y la áspera sacudida en su hombro hicieron que se incorporara de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿La sirena? ¿Qué pasa?

Se quedó mirando la cara de Edward, que le pasaba una mano por las suyas.

—No. Tenías una pesadilla.

Bella inspiró y espiró, entornando un poco los ojos. Se daba cuenta de que era de mañana, o tal vez más tarde. Y Edward Masen estaba en su habitación, sin su permiso.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Y si te subes un poco esa toalla? No es que me moleste la visión, pero… De hecho, seguramente podría pasarme el resto del día admirándola.

Ella bajó la mirada y vio que estaba desnuda de cintura hacia arriba, y que la toalla que se había deslizado hacia abajo tampoco tapaba mucho. Enseñando los dientes, tiró de ella hacia arriba y hacia los lados.

—Contesta a mi pregunta antes de que te dé una patada en el trasero.

—Te has saltado el desayuno e ibas a saltarte el almuerzo.

—Nos pasamos dieciocho horas combatiendo el fuego. Me acosté a las tres de la mañana.

—Eso me han dicho, y también que hicieron un buen trabajo. Pero alguien ha mencionado que no habías comido y que te gustan los bocadillos de beicon y huevo, con queso Monterrey Jack. Así que… te he traído uno —dijo, indicando con el pulgar la mesilla de noche—. Iba a dejártelo sobre la mesa, pero estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Te he despertado, me has deslumbrado, y deja que diga de paso que tienes la delantera más magnífica que he tenido el privilegio de ver, y eso es todo.

Bella observó el bocadillo y el refresco que estaba a su lado. Esta vez, cuando inspiró, el aroma casi le hizo llorar de alegría.

—¿Me has traído un bocadillo de beicon y huevo?

—Con queso Monterrey.

—Yo diría que merecías que te deslumbrase.

—Si con eso basta, puedo ir a buscarte otro.

Ella se echó a reír, bostezó y luego se sujetó bien la toalla antes de coger el plato. El primer bocado hizo que cerrase los ojos, en un estado de éxtasis. En pleno trance de placer, no le ordenó a Edward que se levantase de la cama cuando notó que tomaba asiento en ella.

—Gracias —dijo mientras masticaba el segundo bocado—. De verdad.

—Deja que conteste, de verdad, que ha valido la pena.

—Es cierto que tengo unas tetas excepcionales —dijo ella, destapando la bebida—. El fuego no paraba de cambiar de dirección y de escupir focos secundarios. Después de abrir un cortafuegos, el fuego dijo: «¡Ah! ¿Quieres jugar? Pues prueba esto». Pero al final no pudo vencer a los Zulies. ¿Te han dicho algo de Quil esta mañana?

—Ahora se le conoce como Motosierra. Él y sus veintisiete puntos se encuentran bien.

—Debería haberle vigilado mejor.

—Pasó la prueba. A veces hay accidentes. Forman parte de nuestro trabajo.

—No te lo discuto, pero pertenecía a mi equipo, y yo era el miembro con más experiencia en ese sector. —Se encogió de hombros—. Si él está bien, todo está bien.

Bella miró hacia otro lado.

—Parece que tus manos van recuperándose.

—Bastante —dijo él, flexionándolas—. Vuelvo a estar en la lista de saltos.

—¿Y Emmett?

—Va mejorando, pero todavía tardará un par de días más. Carlisle ha descubierto que Emmett cose como los ángeles, así que le mantiene encadenado a una máquina. Anoche gané algo más de cincuenta y seis dólares jugando al póquer, y Bicardi, uno de los mecánicos, se achispó y cantó ópera italiana, Emmett esta tratando de tirarse a Rosalie. Esas, creo, son todas las noticias.

—Agradezco el bocadillo y que me hayas puesto al día. Ahora vete para que pueda vestirme.

—Ya te he visto desnuda.

—Necesitarás algo más que un bocadillo de desayuno para verme desnuda otra vez.

—¿Qué tal una cena?

Dios santo, siempre la hacía reír.

—Fuera, especialista. Tengo que ir al gimnasio, invertir allí un poco de tiempo y quitarme de encima estos michelines.

—Para demostrarte lo elegante que soy, evitaré hacer cualquier comentario obvio sobre esa cuestión —replicó, levantándose y recogiendo el plato vacío—. Eres una mujer preciosa —añadió al salir de la habitación—. No me dejas dormir por las noches.

—Eres un hombre muy sexy —murmuró ella después de que él se marchase—. Me confundes.

Pasó noventa minutos en el gimnasio, pero no se esforzó en exceso para evitar forzar el organismo, y luego acudió a la cantina.

Sintiéndose de nuevo un ser humano, le envió un mensaje de texto a su padre para informarle de lo esencial:

_Fuego apagado. Estoy bien. Te quiero. Bells. _

Se dirigió al almacén para revisar el paracaídas que había colgado la noche anterior. Empezó a buscar agujeros, salientes, defectos.

Cuando entraron Diego y Rosalie levantó la mirada.

—Vaya, pareces hecha polvo.

—Recuérdame que nunca coma como un cerdo antes de meterme en la cama —dijo Rose, apretándose el vientre con una mano—. No terminé hasta después de las cinco, y luego me quedé allí mismo, tumbada y espatarrada.

—No viniste a la cantina —comentó Diego, que llevaba consigo su paracaídas.

—Cuando me quité ese hedor de encima, apenas conseguí ir de la ducha a la cama. He dormido como un tronco —añadió, sonriéndole a Rosalie—. He tenido servicio de habitaciones, he pasado hora y media en el gimnasio, he comido más y aquí estoy, lista para volver a empezar.

—Estupendo. —Rosalie extendió su paracaídas—. ¿Servicio de habitaciones?

—Edward me ha traído un bocadillo para desayunar.

—¿Es así como lo llaman en Missoula?

Bella levantó el índice.

—Solo el bocadillo, aunque es cierto que ha ganado varios puntos. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Motosierra?

—Sí. He asomado la cabeza en su habitación antes de tropezarme con Diego. Me ha enseñado los puntos.

—¿Es así como lo llaman en California?, se pondrá celoso Emmett.

—Me lo he buscado.

—Ha tenido suerte —dijo Diego—. Únicamente se rasgó la carne. La historia habría sido muy distinta si se hubiera hecho el corte a solo unos pocos centímetros.

—Todo se reduce a centímetros, ¿verdad? —Rosalie pasó los dedos por su paracaídas—. O a segundos. O a un instante de distracción. La diferencia entre tener una cicatriz interesante o…

La muchacha se interrumpió, repentinamente pálida.

—Perdona, Diego, he hablado sin pensar.

—No pasa nada. Ni siquiera lo conocías.

El chico continuó su inspección y se aclaró la garganta.

—Si he de seros sincero, hasta ayer no sabía con seguridad si iba a poder hacerlo de nuevo. Cuando estaba en la puerta, mirando el incendio, esperando que la mano del jefe de saltos me tocara el hombro, no sabía si podría volver a saltar sobre el fuego.

—Pero lo hiciste —murmuró Bella.

—Sí. Me dije a mí mismo que lo hacía por Riley, pero hasta que no lo hice… Tienes razón, Rosalie. Todo depende de centímetros y de segundos. Depende del destino. Por eso no podemos aflojar. En fin… —Soltó una larga espiración—. ¿Sabías que Jessica ha vuelto? —le preguntó a Bella.

—No —respondió sorprendida, dejando lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Cuándo ha vuelto? No la he visto en la base.

—Volvió ayer, mientras estábamos en el incendio. Esta mañana después del desayuno ha pasado por mi habitación —explicó Diego, sin dejar de mirar el paracaídas—. Parece estar bien. Quería disculparse por cómo se portó después de que muriese Riley.

—Esto está bien.

Pero Bella sintió que se le retorcían las tripas mientras acababa de inspeccionar su paracaídas.

—Le he dicho que debía hacer lo mismo contigo.

—No importa.

—Sí que importa.

—¿Puedo preguntar quién es Jessica? —quiso saber Rosalie—. ¿O debería ocuparme de mis asuntos?

—Era una de las cocineras —le dijo Bella—. Riley y ella estaban enrollados. En realidad, ella solía enrollarse con muchos, pero durante casi toda la última temporada se limitó a él. Cuando él murió se lo tomó muy mal. Es comprensible.

—Te atacó con un cuchillo de cocina —le recordó Diego—. Eso no tiene nada de comprensible.

—¡Qué barbaridad!

—Intentó atacarme —corrigió Bella mientras Rosalie la miraba boquiabierta.

—¿Por qué?

—Aquel día yo era la compañera de salto de Riley. La chica necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien. Perdió un poco los nervios y me amenazó con el cuchillo. Pero en el fondo nos echó la culpa a todos; dijo que todos le habíamos matado.

Bella esperó un instante por si Diego hacía algún comentario, pero el chico guardó silencio.

—Se marchó justo después. No creo que nadie esperase que volviese, y de hecho tampoco que volviesen a contratarla.

Diego movió los pies y la miró de nuevo.

—¿Te molesta?

—No lo sé —contestó Bella, frotándose la nuca—. Supongo que si no me amenaza con utensilios afilados y no trata de envenenarme, por mí no hay problema.

—Tiene un bebé.

Esta vez le tocó a Bella quedarse boquiabierta.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me ha dicho que tuvo una niña en abril —dijo Diego; los ojos se le humedecieron, así que desvió la mirada—. Jessica la llamó Shiloh. Su madre cuida de ella mientras Jessica trabaja. Me ha dicho que es de Riley.

—Pero bueno, ¿no lo has sabido hasta ahora? ¿Tu familia no lo sabe?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Por eso se ha disculpado. Me ha pedido que se lo cuente a mi madre, a mi familia, y me ha dado unas fotografías. Me ha dicho que podía ir a verla…, a la niña…, si quería.

—¿Lo sabía Riley?

Diego se ruborizó y luego palideció.

—Me ha dicho que se lo contó aquella mañana, antes del salto. Me ha dicho que le hizo mucha ilusión, que él escogió el nombre. Niño o niña, quería que se llamase Shiloh. Según me ha dicho, iban a casarse en otoño.

Se sacó del bolsillo una foto del tamaño de las que se llevan en la cartera.

—Aquí está. Esta es Shiloh.

Rosalie cogió la foto.

—Es preciosa, Diego.

Al oír aquellas palabras, sus ojos se animaron y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Calva como una bola de billar. Riley y yo también lo éramos, y mi hermana. Tengo que llamar a mi madre —dijo mientras Rosalie le pasaba la foto a Bella—. No sé cómo decírselo.

Bella observó al bebé mofletudo y de mirada vivaracha antes de devolverle la foto.

—Sal a dar un paseo y ya se te ocurrirá algo. Luego llama a tu madre. Se alegrará. Puede que se enfade un poco por no haberlo sabido antes, pero por encima de todo se alegrará. Vamos. Ya me ocupo yo de tu paracaídas.

—No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, así que supongo que tienes razón. Seguiré con el paracaídas más tarde.

—Ya me ocupo yo.

—Gracias. Gracias —repitió, y salió despacio, como un hombre con la cabeza en las nubes.

—Todo esto es muy fuerte —comentó Rosalie.

—Sí que lo es.

Bella dejó que la noticia cociese a fuego lento dentro de su cabeza mientras trabajaba. Entraron otros compañeros. Los rumores acerca del regreso de Jessica eran el tema del día.

—¿Ya la has visto? —preguntó Paul.

Negó con la cabeza. Como había terminado de repasar su paracaídas, estaba concentrada en el de Diego.

—Dicen que vino ayer por la tarde, con su madre y su predicador.

—Su ¿qué?

—Sí. —Paul puso los ojos en blanco—. Un tal reverendo Latterly. Corren rumores de que es el predicador de su madre y de que ahora Jessica va a la iglesia regularmente. Por lo visto, se pasaron una hora encerrados con Carlisle. Esta mañana estaba en la cocina con Esme y Tanya, friendo el beicon.

—Sabe cocinar.

—Sí, ese nunca fue el problema.

Bella miró a Paul a los ojos y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Ahora tiene una hija —susurró Bella—. No tiene sentido remover todo aquello.

—¿Crees que la hija es de Riley, como ella dice?

—Follaban como conejos, así que, ¿por qué no?

Porque, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo, Jessica solía acostarse con muchos conejos.

—De todos modos, no es asunto nuestro —añadió.

—Él era uno de los nuestros, así que ya sabes que eso lo convierte en asunto nuestro.

Bella no podía negarlo, pero desconectó de los cotilleos y las especulaciones hasta haber guardado los paracaídas. Luego se fue a ver a Carlisle.

El hombre, que estaba encorvado sobre su escritorio, se enderezó y le indicó con un gesto que cerrase la puerta.

—Me imaginaba que pasarías a verme.

—Solo quiero saber si tengo que andarme con cuidado. Preferiría no acabar con el cuchillo del pan entre los omóplatos.

Carlisle se frotó el entrecejo.

—¿Crees que le permitiría volver a la base si creyese que iba a causarte problemas?

—No, pero no me importaría oír eso en voz alta.

—Llevaba trabajando aquí tres años antes de que entrara Riley. El único problema que tuvimos con ella fue la rapidez con la que se levantaba las faldas. Y tampoco parecía que nadie tuviera un problema con eso.

—No me importa si le hizo una mamada a cada novato, paracaidista y mecánico de la sala de equipamiento. —Bella se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio una pequeña vuelta por la habitación—. Es una buena cocinera.

—Sí que lo es. Y por lo que he oído, muchos hombres echaron de menos aquellas mamadas una vez que empezó a salir con Riley. Pero ahora tiene una hija. Por el momento en que debió de quedarse embarazada y por lo que ella dice, es de él. —Carlisle hinchó las mejillas—. Ha traído a su predicador. Su madre la obliga a ir a la iglesia. Necesita el trabajo, quiere enmendarse.

El hombre agitó una mano en el aire.

—No negaré que me dio pena, pero la habría rechazado si no creyera sinceramente que necesita un nuevo comienzo para ella y para su bebé. Sabe que si te molesta a ti o a cualquier otra persona, se irá a la calle.

—No quiero eso sobre mi cabeza.

Él le dedicó a Bella una larga mirada de sus solemnes ojos castaños.

—Entonces imagínatelo sobre la mía. Pero si te sientes incómoda, me ocuparé de ello.

—Demonios.

—Los domingos canta en el coro.

—¡De acuerdo, ya basta! —exclamó Bella, metiéndose de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos mientras Carlisle le sonreía—. Vale, vale. —Pero luego se dejó caer en una silla.

—¿No vale?

—¿Te dijo que Riley y ella iban a casarse, y que él estaba muy contento con lo del bebé?

—Eso dijo.

—La cuestión es, Carlisle, que sé que él se veía con otra. El año pasado tuvimos un incendio en St. Joe y estuvimos allí tres días. Riley se lió con una de las mujeres de la cocina; parecían gustarle las cocineras. Y sé que se encontraron varias veces en un motel a medio camino, cuando él estaba fuera de la lista de saltos. Y hubo otras.

—Lo sé. Tuve que hablar con él porque pretendía que lo cubriera con Jessica.

—Ya te dije que el día del accidente estaba histérico en el avión. No ilusionado, sino nervioso, intranquilo. Si Jessica le soltó lo del embarazo antes de que nos convocasen, esa debía de ser la razón. O parte de la razón.

Él dio unos golpecitos con un lápiz sobre el escritorio.

—No veo ningún motivo por el que Jessica tenga que saber nada de eso. ¿Y tú?

—No. Lo que digo es que tal vez haya encontrado a Dios o halle consuelo cantando para Jesús, pero, sobre Riley, o miente o se engaña. Así que a mí me parece bien que vuelva, siempre que tengamos eso en cuenta.

—Le he pedido a Esme que la vigile en todo momento y que me haga saber cómo va.

Bella se levantó satisfecha.

—Eso es suficiente para mí.

—Al norte se han visto varios rayos —le dijo Carlisle cuando se disponía a salir.

—¿Sí? Puede que tengamos suerte y saltemos sobre un fuego; así todo el mundo dejará de hablar del regreso de Jessica. Incluida yo.

Más valía que lo aclarase todo definitivamente, decidió Bella, e hizo de la cocina su siguiente parada.

* * *

Estaban preparando la cena, tal como esperaba.

Esme, la reina de la cocina, en la que reinaba desde hacía doce años, estaba ante la superficie de trabajo cortando en cuartos unas patatas rojas. Llevaba su habitual delantal con peto sobre una camiseta y unos vaqueros, y su mata de pelo castaño sujeta bajo un pañuelo de color rosa intenso.

Las cazuelas sobre el fuego soltaban vapor mientras Lady Gaga cantaba a grito pelado _Speechless _desde la lista de reproducción del MP3 que Esme tenía sobre la superficie de trabajo.

Esme era la única que decidía qué música se oía en la cocina.

La mujer cantaba con una voz fuerte de contralto fumadora y seguía el ritmo con el cuchillo.

Su sangre india —heredada de la abuela de su madre— se reflejaba en sus pómulos, pero la irlandesa dominaba en la piel blanca salpicada de pecas y en los ojos vivos de color avellana.

Aquellos ojos se clavaron en los de Bella y apuntaron hacia la mujer que lavaba verdura en el fregadero.

Bella levantó los hombros y los dejó caer.

—Huele bien —dijo, asegurándose de que su voz se oyese por encima de la música.

Ante el fregadero, Jessica se quedó inmóvil, cerró el grifo despacio y se volvió. Tenía la cara un poco más redondeada, observó Bella, y los pechos también. Llevaba el pelo rubio sujeto en una cola alta y desenfadada, y necesitaba ir al tinte.

Pero seguramente pensar eso era muy mezquino, se recriminó Bella. Una mujer que acababa de ser madre tenía otras prioridades. El rubor de sus mejillas se debió a la emoción y no al bochorno cuando bajó la mirada y se secó las manos en un paño.

—Tenemos asado de cerdo con patatas al romero, judiones y zanahorias. Los vegetarianos tienen _raviolis _con tres quesos. Serviremos una enorme ensalada mediterránea. Pastel con pasas y _crumble _de arándanos de postre.

—Apúntame.

Bella abrió el frigorífico y sacó un refresco mientras Esme volvía con sus patatas.

—¿Cómo estás, Jessica?

—Estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú? —preguntó la chica en tono remilgado, levantando la barbilla.

—Bastante bien. ¿Podrías hacer un pequeño descanso y salir a tomar el aire conmigo?

—Estamos ocupadas. Tanya…

—Más le vale volver aquí echando leches —la interrumpió Esme—. Sal, y si ves a esa flacucha dile que venga.

—Tengo que secar estas verduras —empezó Jessica, pero se encogió de miedo, como todo el mundo, bajo la dura mirada de Esme—. Está bien.

Echó a un lado el trapo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Bella cruzó una mirada con Esme antes de seguirla.

—He visto una foto de tu hija —empezó—. Es preciosa.

—La hija de Riley.

—Es preciosa —repitió Bella.

—La niña es un regalo de Dios —replicó Jessica, cruzando los brazos mientras caminaban—. Necesito este trabajo para mantenerla. Espero que seas lo bastante cristiana para no hacer que me despidan.

—No creo que tenga nada que ver con ser cristiana. Tiene que ver con comportarse como un ser humano. Nunca he tenido ningún problema contigo, y no quiero tenerlo ahora.

—Cocinaré para ti igual que cocino para los demás. Espero que muestres el respeto suficiente para mantenerte alejada de mí, y yo haré lo mismo. El reverendo Latterly dice que tengo que perdonarte para hacer las paces con el Señor, pero no te perdono.

—¿Perdonarme por qué?

—Por tu culpa mi hija crecerá sin su padre.

Bella no dijo nada durante unos momentos.

—Tal vez necesites creer eso para salir adelante, y resulta que a mí me importa una mierda.

—Ya me lo esperaba de ti.

—Entonces me alegro de no decepcionarte. Puedes proclamar que te has tropezado con Dios o que has vuelto a nacer. Eso tampoco me importa. Pero tienes una hija y necesitas trabajar. Y trabajas bien. Lo que sí tendrás que aguantar, es que para conservar el trabajo deberás tratar conmigo. Cuando me apetezca ir a la cocina, lo haré, tanto si estás como si no. No voy a vivir según tus reglas o tus rencores equivocados.

Levantó una mano antes de que ella pudiese hablar.

—Una cosa más. Una vez me atacaste y no hubo consecuencias. No volverá a ocurrir. Tanto si tienes un bebé como si no, acabaré contigo. Aparte de eso, no tendremos ningún problema.

—Eres una puta inhumana, y algún día pagarás por todo lo que has hecho. Aquel día tendrías que haber muerto tú en lugar de Riley. Tendrías que haberte estrellado tú contra el suelo.

La muchacha volvió corriendo a la cocina.

—Bueno —masculló Bella—, creo que la cosa ha ido bien.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es de Nora Robets del libro Llamaradas.**

**LLAMARADAS**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Bella durmió mal y le echó toda la culpa a Jessica. Había comprobado el radar, los registros y los mapas antes de irse a dormir. Se habían declarado incendios cerca de Denali, en Alaska, y en las montañas Marble del norte de California. Había considerado, casi esperanzada, la posibilidad de que la convocaran y pasara parte de la noche en un avión de transporte. Pero no sonó ninguna sirena, nadie llamó a su puerta.

En cambio, soñó con Riley por segunda noche consecutiva. Despertó irritada y molesta con su subconsciente por ser tan fácil de manipular.

Se acabó, se prometió con firmeza a sí misma, y decidió empezar el día con una buena carrera para quitarse de encima el mal humor.

Mientras sus músculos se calentaban corriendo los primeros seiscientos metros, Edward se situó a su lado.

Ella le echó una ojeada.

—¿Va a convertirse en una costumbre?

—Ayer fui yo el primero en salir a correr —le recordó—. Me gusta hacer unos cuantos kilómetros a primera hora de la mañana. Me despierta.

Él también le había lanzado un vistazo, y se dio cuenta de que parecía un poco molesta y que tenía ojeras.

—¿Corres por tiempo o por distancia?

—Me limito a correr.

—Entonces diremos que corres por distancia. Me gusta tener un objetivo.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Creo que haré cinco kilómetros.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Puedes esforzarte más. Siete.

—Seis —dijo ella, solo por llevarle la contraria—. Y no me hables. Cuando corro no me gusta que me distraigan.

Edward puso en marcha el MP3 que llevaba sujeto al brazo y corrió con su música.

Recorrieron a buen paso el primer kilómetro. Bella era consciente de la presencia de Edward a su lado, del sonido de los pies de ambos chocando contra la pista, al unísono. Y se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Podía pensar en la música que él estaba escuchando, en cómo habría planeado el resto del día y en la posibilidad de que aquellos planes quedaran en nada si había un incendio.

Tanto Edward como Bella estaban en el primer turno de la lista de saltos.

Cuando habían corrido el segundo kilómetro Bella oyó el sonido de un motor sobre sus cabezas y vio uno de los aviones de su padre deslizándose a través del amplio lienzo azul de cielo. Lección de vuelo, supuso; el negocio iba bien. Se estaba preguntando si el instructor sería Charlie o uno de sus tres pilotos, cuando vio que el ala derecha se inclinaba hacia abajo dos veces y a continuación lo hacía la izquierda una sola vez.

Charlie.

Con la cara levantada, la muchacha alzó el brazo con los dedos bien estirados para devolverle el saludo.

Ese simple contacto acabó con los restos de su enfado que la carrera y la compañía de Edward no habían conseguido arrastrar.

Entonces su compañero aceleró el ritmo. Bella aumentó el suyo, sabiendo que él la empujaba, que la ponía a prueba. Pero, por otra parte, en lo que a ella respectaba, la vida sin competición apenas era vida. El creciente ardor en los cuádriceps y en los tendones de la corva se llevó por delante incluso aquellos pequeños restos de su enfado.

Alargó la zancada en el tercer kilómetro. Sus brazos subían y bajaban, sus pulmones trabajaban afanosamente. El sol audaz que, según habían prometido los hombres del tiempo, haría subir las temperaturas hasta los veintiséis grados durante la tarde cubría su piel con una capa de sudor.

Bella se sentía viva, desafiada, feliz.

Entonces Edward le lanzó una ojeada y un guiño. Y luego la dejó envuelta en una nube de polvo.

Aquel tipo tenía alguna clase de marcha adicional, pensó Bella una vez que Edward aceleró el paso. Eso era todo. Y cuando la ponía, desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Allí también aceleró y descubrió que aún le quedaba un poco de gasolina. No la suficiente para alcanzarle —si no se ataba a un cohete—, aunque sí para no quedar en ridículo.

El empujón del último medio kilómetro la dejó un poco mareada y casi sin aliento mientras se limitaba a dejarse caer en la hierba que había junto a la pista.

—Tendrás un calambre. Vamos, Bella, sabes que eso no te conviene.

Él estaba sin aliento; no resoplando como ella, pero sin aliento, y Bella encontró un poco de satisfacción en ello.

—Solo un minuto —consiguió decir, pero Edward le agarró las manos y tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie.

—Camina.

Bella se puso a caminar hasta que su frecuencia cardíaca bajó a un nivel razonable y se echó en la boca un chorro de agua de la botella que llevaba consigo.

Mirando a Edward, se apoyó en una pierna y estiró los cuádriceps levantando la otra detrás del cuerpo. Estaba cubierto de sudor, y estaba realmente atractivo.

—Parece que lleves un motor en esas Nike.

—Pues tú también vas a toda mecha. Y ahora que ya no estás enojada ni deprimida, ¿era tu padre el que hacía maniobras en el aire?

—Sí. ¿Por qué dices que estaba enojada y deprimida?

—Lo llevabas escrito en el rostro. He estudiado a fondo tu cara, y es así como he identificado tu estado de ánimo.

—Me voy al gimnasio.

—Es mejor que antes estires los tendones de las corvas.

La irritación subió por su espalda como un escarabajo.

—¿Quién eres tú, el entrenador de la pista?

—No tiene sentido que te enojes conmigo porque me he dado cuenta de que estabas enojada.

—Tal vez no, pero ya que estás aquí…

Aun así, Bella empezó a estirar los tendones de las corvas.

—Por lo que he oído, tienes motivos para estarlo.

Bella levantó la cabeza y le dirigió aquella gélida mirada.

—Voy a resumirlo —dijo Edward, abriendo la bolsa estanca que había arrojado al borde de la pista para beber agua—. El hermano de Diego y la cocinera rubia se pasaron buena parte de la última temporada enredando las sábanas. Históricamente, dicha cocinera había enredado otras muchas sábanas con mucha destreza y aplomo.

—Aplomo.

—Es una forma delicada de decir que follaba a menudo, bien y sin discriminar demasiado.

—Eso también ha sonado delicado.

—Me educaron bien. Además, Riley también solía ser generoso con sus atenciones.

—Has dado en el clavo.

—Sin embargo —continuó Edward—, mientras enredaban las sábanas y follaban, la cocinera decidió que estaba enamorada de Riley. Eso lo he sabido por Tanya, que se enteró por la rubia. Entonces la rubia rompe el corazón de muchos centrando sus habilidades exclusivamente en Riley, y cerrando los oídos y los ojos al hecho de que él no acabase de corresponderle.

—Podrías escribir un libro.

—Esa idea es desafortunada. Hacia el final de ese largo y cálido verano la cocinera se queda embarazada, cosa que, según los rumores, dado que anteriormente había evitado esa posibilidad, pudo hacer a propósito.

—Seguramente.

Bella ya lo había pensado, y lo encontraba deprimente.

—Triste —dijo él, sin añadir nada más—. La cocinera afirma que se lo dijo a Riley, quien recibió la noticia con alegría e ilusión. Aunque no le conocí, eso me resulta sospechoso. La parejita hizo enseguida planes de boda, lo que me resulta aún más sospechoso. Luego, de forma aún más triste, Riley murió durante un salto por un error que él mismo cometió, según determinó la investigación posterior, pero la cocinera le echó la culpa a su compañera de salto, que eras tú, e intentó apuñalarla con un cuchillo de cocina.

—No intentó apuñalarme exactamente —dijo Bella, sin comprender por qué se empeñaba en defender a la lunática de Jessica—. O no tuvo tiempo, porque Esme le arrancó el cuchillo de las manos en cuanto lo cogió.

—Cien puntos para Esme —comentó él, observando su rostro con ojos felinos, serenos y pacientes—. La pena adopta formas diversas, y muchas de ellas son retorcidas y feas. Pero echarte a ti o a cualquier otro la culpa del accidente de Riley es estúpido. Continuar haciéndolo es mezquino y estúpido, además de perjudicial para los propios intereses de ella.

Bella no quería hablar de aquello. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Comprendió que no podía evitarlo mientras él la observase con atención y hablase con tanta calma.

—¿Cómo sabes que sigue echándome la culpa?

La luz del sol hacía resaltar los tonos rojizos del pelo cobrizo de Edward mientras este bebía más agua.

—Para concluir, la cocinera se marcha y descubre la religión… o eso afirma y tal vez incluso se lo cree. La gracia y la fe no son suficientes para hablar del bebé a la desconsolada familia del padre, hasta que vuelve a la base buscando empleo. Así que el factor religioso es una mentira.

—De acuerdo —reconoció Bella; no podía evitar hacerlo, porque lo exponía de forma rotunda y tal como lo veía ella—. Uau.

—No he terminado aún. Tú vas a ver a la cocinera y charlas con ella en privado. Aunque, por supuesto, la privacidad escasea bastante por aquí. Durante esa conversación no tan privada, la cocinera empieza a echar humo, a renegar y a acusarte, y luego se marcha enfurecida. Lo cual me lleva a la conclusión de que el descubrimiento de la religión no incluía el descubrimiento del perdón, la caridad o el sentido común.

—¿Cómo has sabido todo eso? Y me refiero a todo.

—Sé escuchar. Por si te interesa, la opinión general en la base es que Jessica ha tenido una hija de Riley, y sobrina de Diego, así que debería contar con cierto apoyo. De hecho, Jasper está recogiendo donativos para los estudios de la niña.

—Sí —respondió Bella —. Era de esperar que pensara en eso. Es muy propio de él.

—La opinión general también dice que si te causa dolor o dice alguna bobada sobre ti debe recibir un aviso. La segunda vez, nos reuniremos con Carlisle, se lo expondremos y ella se irá. Tú no tienes ni voz ni voto.

—Yo…

—No —la interrumpió él, con esa simple sílaba serena y absolutamente definitiva—. Todo el mundo prefiere que ella conserve su puesto de trabajo. Pero nadie dejará que lo conserve si causa problemas. Así que aunque tú no estés de acuerdo, los demás son mayoría y te ganan. Más vale que dejes de enojarte y deprimirte, porque no te servirá de nada.

—Supongo que no estoy de acuerdo porque se trata de mí. Si fuese otra persona, pensaría lo mismo que los demás.

—Lo entiendo.

—Dejando aparte un montón de cosas de las que no me apetece hablar, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía doce años.

—Eso es duro.

—Ellos no estaban juntos, y… ese es el montón de cosas de las que no me apetece hablar. Me crió Charlie, y sus padres se hacían cargo de mí durante la temporada, cuando aún trabajaba aquí. Lo que quiero decir es que sé que no es fácil criar solo a un hijo, aunque se cuente con ayuda y apoyo. Estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

—Ya tiene una oportunidad, Bella. Trabaja en la cocina. Dependerá de ella que se quede o no.

Regresaban caminando mientras hablaban. Edward indicó el gimnasio con un gesto.

—¿Echamos unas pesas?

—Sí. ¿Me prestas esto? —preguntó Bella, dando unos golpecitos en el reproductor de MP3—. Quiero ver cómo es tu lista de reproducción.

—Hacer ejercicio sin música es un sacrificio —respondió él, dándole el aparato—. No lo olvides cuando hagas la lista de las razones para acostarte conmigo.

—Lo pondré en el primer puesto de la lista.

—Estupendo. Pero… ¿qué había antes?

Bella se echó a reír y entró delante de él.

Una vez que terminó su preparación física diaria y se duchó, se dirigió hacia la cantina para recuperar carbohidratos.

* * *

En el comedor, Quil devoraba huevos con beicon y galletas mientras Jasper, entre bocados de tortita, le decía en broma que se hacía el enfermo para no trabajar. Edward había llegado antes que ella y ya estaba amontonando comida del bufet de desayuno.

Bella cogió un plato. Dejó caer una tortita en él, colocó encima dos lonchas de beicon y añadió otra tortita y dos lonchas más de beicon que cubrió con una última tortita, encima de la cual echó una buena cucharada de frutos rojos.

—¿Cómo llamas a eso? —le preguntó Edward.

—Mío —respondió ella, llevándoselo a una mesa y dejándose caer en una silla—. ¿Cuál es la palabra, Jasper?

—Dentelaria.

—Esa es buena. Suena a problema geriátrico, pero es una flor, ¿verdad?

—Un arbusto. Medio punto para ti.

—La flor del arbusto o la misma planta también se llama dentelaria —señaló Edward.

Jasper reflexionó.

—Supongo que es verdad. Un punto entero.

—¡Premio! — Bella echó almíbar sobre sus tortitas con beicon—. ¿Cómo va la pierna, Motosierra?

—Me pican los puntos —dijo. Echó un vistazo a Emmett, que entraba en ese momento, y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Pero al menos no fue en la cara.

—Al menos no me lo hice yo mismo —replicó Emmett, contemplando lo que ofrecía el bufet—. Si no hubiese perdido esa apuesta, me habría apuntado aunque solo fuese por los desayunos.

Y para demostrarlo, cogió un poco de todo.

—Tu ojo tiene mejor aspecto —le dijo Bella.

Emmett ya podía abrir los dos, y ella sabía, por el color de los cardenales, que estaba en proceso de curación.

—¿Cómo van las costillas?

—Llenas de colorido, pero no duelen demasiado. Carlisle me tiene todo el día trabajando sentado —explicó mientras sacaba un frasco de tabasco y lo agitaba sobre los huevos—. Le he preguntado si hoy podría disponer de un poco de tiempo. Me gustaría ir a ver el negocio de tu padre y mirar cómo bajan esos tipos que pagan por saltar.

—Deberías hacerlo. Mucha gente se lleva el almuerzo. Esme puede prepararte algo.

—Quizá vaya contigo.

Emmett agitó hacia Quil una salchicha pinchada en su tenedor.

—Tienes una pierna coja.

—El paseo me distraerá del picor.

Seguramente sería así, pensó Bella, pero más valía prevenir.

—Te daré el número de recepción. Si no puedes llegar hasta allí, enviarán a alguien a buscarte.

Esme entró en la sala y echó una ojeada a la mesa mientras se acercaba a Bella y dejaba un vaso alto de zumo delante de ella.

—¿Van a pasaros la mañana entrando y saliendo de aquí, y el resto del día ocupándome la mesa? Lo que necesitan es un incendio.

—No te lo discuto —dijo Bella, antes de coger el vaso y probar el zumo—. Zanahorias, porque siempre hay zanahorias, apio, creo, naranjas… y estoy bastante segura de que también lleva mango.

—Muy bien. Ahora bébetelo todo.

— Esme —dijo Emmett —, esta mañana estás más guapa que nunca.

—¿Qué quieres, novato? —preguntó Esme, mirándole intensamente.

—He oído decir que tal vez podrías prepararnos una comida para llevar si mi compañero de hospital y yo nos fuésemos a casa del padre de Bella para ver el espectáculo.

—Tal vez podría. Dile a Charlie, si le ves, que ya es hora de que venga a hacerme una visita.

—Desde luego que lo haré.

* * *

Como disponía de un breve respiro antes de un salto en tándem, Charlie quiso salir cuando se enteró de que un par de novatos de la base estaban allí.

Muchos turistas y gente de la zona se acercaban a contemplar los aviones y a los paracaidistas, y gran parte de ellos completaba la excursión a sus instalaciones con una vista a la base de bomberos paracaidistas. Charlie suponía que aquello era bueno para el negocio.

Había empezado con un avión, un piloto y un instructor a tiempo parcial, y con su madre ocupándose de los teléfonos. Cuando sonaban. Su padre ayudaba con la contabilidad. Por supuesto, en aquellos días solo podía encargarse de aquel negocio fuera de temporada, o cuando no estaba en la lista de saltos.

Pero necesitaba construir algo para su hija, algo sólido.

Y lo había hecho. Estaba orgulloso de ello, de su flota de aviones y de su equipo de veinticinco personas trabajando a tiempo completo. Tenía la satisfacción de saber que algún día, cuando estuviese preparada, Bella podría apoyarse en lo que él había construido y sentir aquella solidez bajo los pies.

Aun así, había días en que, al contemplar cómo un avión se elevaba en el cielo desde la base, sabiendo que los hombres y mujeres que lo ocupaban volaban hacia el fuego, echaba terriblemente de menos aquel trabajo.

Ahora comprendía lo que era estar en tierra y saber que alguien a quien querías más que a nada en el mundo estaba a punto de arriesgar la vida. Se preguntaba cómo sus padres, su hija e incluso la esposa que había tenido durante tan poco tiempo habían soportado aquella mezcla constante de miedo y resignación.

Pero ese día, de momento, las sirenas permanecían en silencio.

Se detuvo un momento para observar a uno de sus alumnos, un banquero de la ciudad de sesenta y tres años, que bajaba en caída libre desde el Otter. Cuando el paracaídas se desplegó, el público estalló en aplausos.

Zeke llevaba casi cuarenta años siendo el banquero de Charlie, así que lo observó unos momentos más y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación antes de acercarse a la manta en la que estaban tumbados los dos hombres de la base con lo que reconoció como uno de los famosos almuerzos para llevar de Esme.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? —preguntó, poniéndose en cuclillas junto a ellos—. Soy Charlie Swan, y tú debes de ser Emmett. Me han contado que la otra noche te viste envuelto en una riña en Get a Rope.

—Sí. Suelo estar mucho más guapo —dijo Emmett, tendiéndole la mano—. Este es Motosierra. Se llama así porque le gusta utilizarla para afeitarse las piernas.

—También me contaron eso. Si tiene que ocurrirte algo, más vale que sea al principio de la temporada, antes de que la cosa se anime.

—Tiene usted un negocio muy bonito, señor Swan —comentó Quil.

Tanta deferencia hizo que Charlie se sintiese como un viejo decrépito.

—Guárdate el «señor» y el «usted» para mi padre. Nos va bastante bien. Mira a ese —dijo, señalando a Zeke, que tocaba tierra y rodaba por el suelo—. Pasa de los sesenta. Es director de banco en Missoula. Ocho nietos y dos más en camino. Le conozco desde antes de que nacieran ustedes, y hasta hace un par de meses jamás me comentó que quisiera saltar. Desde que estrenaron la película _Ahora o nunca _vienen muchos alumnos de cierta edad —les contó Charlie con una sonrisa—. Ahora tengo un salto en tándem. La clienta llegará dentro de un cuarto de hora. Una directora de escuela de cincuenta y siete años. Nunca se sabe quién tiene ganas de volar y las guarda en secreto.

—¿Lo echas de menos? —preguntó Emmett—. Me refiero a saltar sobre el fuego.

—Todos los días. — Charlie se encogió de hombros mientras observaba al banquero, que saludaba con la mano a tres de sus nietos—. Pero los caballos viejos como yo tenemos que dejar sitio a los jóvenes sementales.

—Debes de tener muchas anécdotas de tus tiempos.

Aún me hace más viejo, pensó Charlie, pero sonrió a Quil.

—Invítenme a un par de cervezas y les las contaré todas, tanto si quieren oírlas como si no.

—Cuando quieras y donde quieras —dijo Emmett.

—Puede que les tome la palabra. Ahora tengo que irme para darle a esa directora la mayor emoción de su vida —dijo Charlie, poniéndose en pie—. Disfruten de su día libre. No tendrán muchos más.

—No entiendo cómo pudo dejarlo —comentó Emmett —. Creo que yo no podría.

—Aún no has saltado sobre el fuego —señaló Quil.

—En mi cabeza sí. — Emmett mordió un muslo que Esme había frito hasta dejarlo crujiente—. Y yo no he intentado caparme con una motosierra.

Quil le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

—Tuve las manos de Bella en el muslo. Cada uno de los puntos valió la pena.

—Si tratas de llegar más lejos, Edward se encargará de que no solo sean unos cuantos puntos. Tiene los ojos puestos en esa dirección.

—No soy ciego. Pero no puede negarse que esa chica tiene un tacto muy agradable.

Quil atacó la ensalada de patatas mientras observaba al siguiente paracaidista.

Charlie comprobó sus registros y el avión, y mantuvo una breve conversación con su mecánico y el piloto para el tándem. Aunque la clienta llegase con el tiempo justo, Marcie, la encargada del servicio de atención al cliente, le daría una explicación general y le haría rellenar los formularios necesarios. Como la mujer había encargado el paquete que incluía un DVD, Lucas se aseguró de que el técnico de vídeo estuviese a punto para el viaje.

Cuando entró en el edificio de administración distinguió a Marcie y a la clienta ocupándose del papeleo en una de las mesas. Su primer pensamiento fue un tópico, pero cierto.

Cuando él iba a la escuela no había directoras así.

La mujer era pelirroja, tenía un pelo abundante y unos ojos como sombras del bosque, profundos y verdes. Cuando sonrió por algo que dijo Marcie, aparecieron en sus mejillas unos hoyuelos, y sus labios dibujaron un bonito arco.

Él no era tímido con las mujeres… siempre que no se sintiese atraído por una de ellas. Al acercarse a la mesa, notó que una oleada de calor le subía por la nuca.

—Y aquí está su instructor —anunció Marcie—, el propietario de Zulie Skydiving. Charlie, le decía a la señora Frazier que está a punto de experimentar la mayor emoción de su vida y que cuenta con el mejor experto para acompañarla.

—Bueno… —consiguió decir Charlie mientras el calor se le extendía a la parte superior del cráneo.

—Si voy a vivir una emoción tan intensa, me alegro de saber que será con el mejor experto.

La mujer le tendió una mano delgada y de dedos finos. Charlie la estrechó sin apretar apenas y la soltó enseguida, temeroso de aplastarla.

—Es el regalo que le hizo su hijo por Navidad —añadió Marcie.

—Llámeme Ella, ya que vamos a lanzarnos juntos desde un avión. Me oyó decir que algún día quería probar el paracaidismo y se lo tomó en serio, aunque creo que en aquel momento me había bebido varias copas de vino. —Aquellos labios volvieron a dibujar un arco; y aparecieron los hoyuelos—. Él y su familia están ahí fuera, fisgoneando, como mi hija y la suya. Todos tienen muchas ganas de verme.

—Eso está bien. Eso está muy bien.

—En fin… ¿Cuándo empezamos? —preguntó Ella.

—Le pondremos el traje —la informó Marcie, que a pesar de mostrar su mejor sonrisa lanzó una ojeada perpleja a Charlie —. Mientras lo hacemos, verá un breve vídeo con algunas instrucciones. Luego realizará un pequeño entrenamiento con el jefe y responderá a todas sus preguntas. Eso durará una media hora, así que estará familiarizada con el equipo, se sentirá cómoda y aprenderá a aterrizar.

—Me parece que el aterrizaje es fundamental. No quiero traumatizar a mis nietos —dijo con una mirada vivaracha.

Casada. El cerebro de Charlie volvió a reunirse con el resto de su persona. Con hijos. Con nietos. Saber que estaba casada disminuyó su timidez. Ahora podía limitarse a admirar lo guapa que era, ya que estaba fuera de su alcance.

—No se preocupe por eso —respondió Charlie, por fin capaz de sonreírle—. Recordarán este día como el día en que vieron volar a su abuela. Si ha terminado con el papeleo, le pondremos el traje térmico.

Charlie se puso el suyo mientras Marcie equipaba a la clienta. En general le gustaba hacer tándems con principiantes, calmarles los nervios si los tenían, responder preguntas y darles la mejor experiencia posible y un recuerdo que conservarían el resto de su vida. Esperaba que aquella vez no fuese una excepción.

La clienta parecía estar en forma, lo cual ayudaba. Charlie echó un vistazo a su copia del formulario y comprobó que había adivinado sus datos. Uno sesenta y cinco, 56 kilos. Sin problemas físicos.

Salió a esperarla.

—Me siento una saltadora oficial —comentó ella riéndose, antes de dar una pequeña vuelta con su traje térmico y sus botas de salto.

—Tiene buen aspecto. Sé que Marcie le ha explicado el procedimiento, pero podemos repasarlo otra vez y responderé a todas las preguntas que tenga.

—Marcie ha sido muy meticulosa, y el vídeo era fantástico. El arnés me sujeta a usted, de principio a fin, lo cual es muy importante desde mi punto de vista.

—Es una buena manera de lanzarse por primera vez. Reduce el nerviosismo.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—Para usted es fácil decirlo. Supongo que está acostumbrado a los gritones.

—No se preocupe por eso. Estoy seguro de que se sentirá demasiado contenta y deslumbrada por la vista para chillar —dijo él, acompañándola a una pequeña área de entrenamiento—. Subiremos hasta unos catorce mil pies. Cuando esté lista, la llevaré de paseo por ese gran cielo. La caída libre es muy rápida, vivificante. Dura más o menos un minuto antes de que se despliegue el paracaídas. Una vez que lo haga, usted flotará y escuchará la clase de silencio que solo conocen los paracaidistas.

—Le encanta esto, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego.

—Hago esto por dos razones. Primero para no decepcionar a mi hijo. Y segundo, y de eso me he dado cuenta cuando venía hacia aquí, para recordarme que antes era valiente. Dígame, señor Swan…

—Llámeme Charlie.

— Charlie, ¿cuántas personas se acobardan una vez que están ahí arriba?

—¡Ah, hay algunas, claro! Normalmente las identifico antes de que despeguemos. —Le dedicó una sonrisa desenvuelta—. Usted no será una de ellas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque antes era valiente. Nunca olvidas lo que eres. A veces simplemente lo dejas a un lado durante un tiempo.

Los hoyuelos aparecieron un instante en sus mejillas.

—Tiene razón. En los últimos años he ido aprendiendo esa lección.

Le mostró cómo aterrizar, cómo utilizarle a él, cómo usar su propio cuerpo para tocar tierra con suavidad. Fijó el arnés para que ella se acostumbrase a sentirlo y a tener el cuerpo de él contra el suyo.

El pequeño respingo que Charlie sintió en el vientre se alivió al recordar que estaba casada.

—¿Alguna pregunta? ¿Inquietudes?

—Creo que lo he entendido. Se supone que tengo que relajarme y disfrutar, y espero no pasarme todo el rato chillando y aparecer en el DVD con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados.

—¡Hola, mamá!

Miraron al grupo que rondaba por el borde del área.

—La familia. ¿Tengo tiempo de presentárselos antes de que lo hagamos?

—Claro.

Charlie se acercó con ella, charló un poco con su hijo, que estaba pálido y nervioso ahora que había llegado el momento, con su hija y con los tres niños, incluido el que le observaba como un búho desde la cadera de su padre.

—¿Estás segura de hacerlo? Porque si…

—Tyler —dijo Ella y se puso de puntillas en sus botas de salto para besar a su hijo en la mejilla—, estoy emocionada y lista. Es el mejor regalo de Navidad de la historia.

—La abuela va a hacer esto.

Un niño de unos cinco años lanzó al aire al paracaidista de juguete que habían comprado en la tienda de artículos de regalo; el muñeco cayó flotando con su paracaídas de color rojo vivo.

—Puedes estar seguro. Mírame.

Después de los abrazos y los besos, se fue con Charlie hacia el Twin Otter que los esperaba.

—No estoy nerviosa. No me pondré nerviosa. No voy a chillar. No voy a vomitar.

—Mire ese cielo. No puede ser más bonito, hasta que esté flotando en él. Este es Chuck. Grabará en vídeo toda su experiencia.

—Chuck —le saludó la mujer, estrechándole la mano—. Sáqueme favorecida, ¿de acuerdo?

—Garantizado. Nadie como Iron Man para hacer un tándem, señora. Suave como la seda.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ella antes de soltar el aire con fuerza—. Hagámoslo, Iron Man.

Se volvió, saludó con la mano a su familia y luego subió a bordo.

Estrechó la mano del piloto, y en opinión de Charlie se mantuvo serena y atenta durante el vuelo.

Esperaba más preguntas sobre el avión, el material y su experiencia, pero la mujer se dedicó a actuar para la cámara, decidida a proporcionarle a su familia un recuerdo divertido.

Hizo muecas, fingió desmayarse y sorprendió a Charlie sentándose en su regazo y diciéndoles a sus hijos que se marchaba a las islas Fidji con su instructor de paracaidismo.

—Tendremos que volver a buscar un avión más grande —le dijo él, haciéndola reír.

Cuando alcanzaron la altitud de salto Charlie le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Lista para ponerse el arnés?

Los labios de ella se arquearon nerviosos.

—Vamos a bailar.

Él volvió a repasar el procedimiento con voz tranquilizadora y desenvuelta mientras se enganchaba al cable.

—Cuando abramos la puerta sentirá una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte y oirá el estruendo de los motores. Llevamos micrófono, así que Chuck captará todo lo que digamos para su DVD.

Mientras hablaba notó que a la mujer se le aceleraba la respiración. Cuando se abrió la puerta, notó que se agitaba, que temblaba.

—No saltaremos hasta que no diga «vamos».

—Nadé desnuda en el golfo de México. Puedo hacer esto. Vamos.

—Vamos allá —dijo Charlie, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza a Chuck, que se lanzó primero—. Contemple el cielo, Ella —murmuró, y ambos saltaron juntos.

La mujer no chilló, pero después de un grito ahogado Charlie oyó claramente que exclamaba «¡Me cago en la puta!»; se preguntó si luego querría eliminar aquellas palabras, por los nietos.

Luego Ella se echó a reír y abrió los brazos como si fuesen alas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío! Lo he hecho. ¡ Charlie!

Vibraba contra él, y Charlie reconoció exaltación, no miedo.

El paracaídas se abrió como en un batir de alas, y la veloz caída se convirtió en una agradable sensación de flotar.

—Ha sido demasiado rápido, demasiado rápido. Pero, ¡oh, oh!, tenía razón. Es bonito. Es… religioso.

—Coja los mandos. Puede dirigir un poco el paracaídas.

—Bien, uau. ¡Mira a la abuela, Owen! Soy una paracaidista. ¡Gracias, Tyler! ¡Hola, Melly, hola, Addy, hola, Daniel! —saludó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Estoy en el cielo, y es de seda azul.

Se quedó en silencio y luego suspiró.

—Tenía razón en lo del silencio. Tenía razón en todo. Nunca olvidaré esto. ¡Oh, ahí están! Están saludando. Más vale que dirija usted el paracaídas para que pueda devolverles el saludo.

—Tiene una familia estupenda.

—La verdad es que sí. ¡Oh, jolines, oh, uau, ahí está el suelo!

—Confíe en mí. Confíe en usted misma. Relájese.

Charlie la llevó suavemente hasta tierra.

Con gritos de ilusión y entusiasmo, su familia saltaba y agitaba los brazos. Cuando Charlie desprendió el arnés, Ella hizo una reverencia exagerada y lanzó besos.

A continuación, se volvió con el rostro encendido y le dejó de piedra echándole los brazos al cuello y plantándole un beso en la boca.

—Lo habría hecho en el aire si hubiera podido porque, Dios mío, ha sido orgásmico. No sé cómo darle las gracias.

—Creo que acaba de hacerlo.

La mujer se echó a reír e hizo reír a Charlie ejecutando una rápida danza de la victoria.

—He saltado desde un puñetero avión. Mi exmarido dijo que estaba loca, el muy imbécil. Quizá esté loca, porque voy a hacerlo otra vez.

Sin dejar de reír, salió corriendo hacia su familia con los brazos abiertos.

—Exmarido —consiguió susurrar Charlie. Y el calor volvió a subirle por la nuca.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**_

_**VanerK y BkPattz**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es de Nora Robets del libro Llamaradas.**

**LLAMARADAS**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Con la sirena en silencio, Bella pasaba casi todo el día en el almacén, revisando, limpiando o remendando paracaídas. Se había puesto al corriente en cuanto al papeleo, había vuelto a llenar su bolsa del equipo, había comprobado una y otra vez su paracaídas y había dejado listo su equipo de saltos.

Seguía siendo el primer saltador del primer turno.

—Me estoy volviendo loco aquí —dijo Jasper cuando se levantó de la máquina.

—Nos pasa a todos. Y la palabra de hoy es…

—Pulcritud. No hemos hecho más que limpiar y organizar. La sala de equipamiento está tan pulcra que podría satisfacer las espeluznantes exigencias de mi madre.

—No puede durar mucho más.

—Ojalá. Ayer tuve que regañarme a mí mismo por hacer trampas jugando al solitario, y empiezo a pensar en las manualidades. Pronto estaremos haciendo punto.

—Me gustaría tener una bonita bufanda que hiciese juego con mis ojos.

—Todo podría ocurrir —dijo él en tono sombrío—. Al menos anoche tuve sexo con Alice —añadió, sacándose la baraja del bolsillo de la camisa y barajando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—. Es divertido mientras dura, pero creo que me estoy enamorando.

—¿Ya han quedado atrás los días en que lograbas encontrar una compañera para el sexo sin compromisos?

—Quedaron atrás hace mucho. Ella lo vale. ¿Te conté que ella y yo nos pasamos el invierno en San Diego?

—Lo comentaste.

Mil o dos mil veces, pensó Bella.

—Haré unas horas extras para poder cogerme un par de días el mes que viene e irme con ella a pasear. Necesito el trabajo, necesito el sueldo, necesito…

—Resistirte a recorrer el pasillo de la tienda de manualidades con el carrito —terminó Bella.

—No me limitaré a recorrerlo con el carrito si esta calma dura mucho más. ¿Tienes algo para leer? Lo único que tiene James son libros que me producen dolor de cabeza. Leí una de las novelas de amor de Alice, pero eso no contribuye demasiado a mi interés.

—Nada profundo, nada excitante. Revisado —dijo ella, firmando y anotando la fecha en la etiqueta del paracaídas reparado—. ¿Qué buscas?

—Quiero algo sangriento, donde la gente muera de forma desagradable a manos de un psicópata.

—Podría tener lo que buscas. Ven. Echaremos una ojeada en mi biblioteca.

—Emmett está en la cocina con Esme —le dijo Jasper, pasando una mano por encima de la cabeza de Bella y sacando un as de espadas—. Tiene una receta de su madre y está preparando una empanada.

Cocinar, hacer punto… aquella venta de pasteles podía ser lo siguiente. De repente, Bella preguntó:

—¿Emmett le está echando los tejos a Esme?

Jasper se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Ella le lleva veinte años.

—Los hombres acostumbran a echar los tejos a mujeres veinte años más jóvenes.

—Estoy aburrido, Bella, pero no lo bastante como para liarme a una niña de preparatoria.

—Cobarde —dijo ella al salir al exterior—. Mira, fíjate en esas nubes.

—Tenemos naves de reconocimiento —comentó el hombre con expresión animada, observando las nubes sobre las montañas—. Un buen grupo.

—Podrían significar humo hoy. Con un poco de suerte, antes de la tarde volveremos a tener esa sala de equipamiento hecha un desastre. ¿Sigues queriendo ese libro?

—Más me vale. Me instalaré en una butaca con un buen libro y un buen refrigerio. Así me aseguraré de que hoy volamos.

—Es el comienzo de temporada más tranquilo que recuerdo. Por otra parte, mi padre me dijo una vez que cuando la cosa empieza fría acaba caliente. Tal vez no deberíamos estar tan ansiosos por comenzar.

—Si no comienza, ¿para qué estamos aquí?

—Eso no vamos a discutirlo. En fin… — Bella intentó hablar en tono despreocupado mientras se dirigían hacia la zona donde se alojaba ella—: ¿Has visto a Pies Rápidos esta mañana?

—En la sección cartográfica. Estudiando. Al menos estaba allí hace más o menos una hora.

—Estudiando. ¡Ja!

A Bella no le apetecía coger un libro, pero un poco de distracción con Edward podía ser justo la solución que necesitaba para evitar el aburrimiento.

En el interior, Bella se dirigió a su habitación seguida de Jasper.

—Asesinatos horripilantes —empezó—. ¿Quieres solo violencia, o sexo y violencia en lugar de sexo romántico?

—Siempre quiero sexo.

—Por otra parte, es difícil…

Se interrumpió en cuanto abrió la puerta. El hedor de matadero la golpeó como un puñetazo en la garganta.

Un charco de sangre se extendía sobre la cama. Sus oscuros ríos bajaban por las montañas de ropa apilada en el suelo. En la pared, en letras mojadas y relucientes, goteaban las palabras:

¡ARDERÁS EN EL INFIERNO!

En el centro de aquella escena, Jessica volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Parte de la sangre que llevaba en la lata le salpicó la blusa.

—¡Hija de puta!

Bella cargó con los puños levantados y con la mente cegada y tan roja como la sangre. Un trazo de pintura de guerra hecha con sangre de cerdo salpicó su rostro mientras Jessica gritaba y caía al suelo, segundos antes de que Jasper agarrase los brazos de Bella.

—Espera un momento, espera un momento.

—¡Suéltame!

Bella se impulsó con los pies, y con la parte posterior de su cabeza impactó bruscamente contra la nariz de Jasper y la hizo chorrear.

El hombre aulló de dolor, pero gracias a su coraje consiguió sujetarla durante un par de segundos más.

—¡Te mataré! —le gritó Bella a Jessica, y, cegada por sus ansias de desquitarse, se liberó de golpe clavándole a Jasper el codo en las costillas.

Chillando y retrocediendo desesperada, Jessica lanzó la lata. Cuando Bella la apartó de un golpe, unos pegotes de sangre volaron y alcanzaron la pared, el techo y los muebles.

—¿Te gusta la sangre? ¡A ver si te gusta pintar con la tuya, maldita loca!

Bella sujetó a Jessica por los tobillos cuando esta trató de meterse debajo de la cama. Justo cuando arrastraba a Jessica por el suelo manchado de sangre, los hombres que habían acudido corriendo al oír el alboroto se lanzaron a forcejear con Bella para obligarla a retroceder.

Bella no gastó saliva. Dio puñetazos, patadas, codazos y rodillazos, haciendo caso omiso del lugar donde caían sus golpes, hasta que quedó inmovilizada boca abajo, contra el suelo.

—No te levantes —le dijo Edward al oído.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¿No ves lo que ha hecho?

—Todo el mundo lo ve. ¡Santo Dios, que alguien se lleve de aquí a esa histérica antes de que le dé un puñetazo yo mismo!

—Voy a patearle su asqueroso culo hasta que me harte. ¡Deja que me levante! ¿Me oyes, psicópata? En cuanto tenga la ocasión no será sangre de cerdo lo que llevarás en la blusa, será tu propia sangre. ¡Deja que me levante!

—No te levantarás hasta que te calmes.

—Muy bien. Estoy calmada.

—Ni por asomo.

—Tiene las manos manchadas con la sangre de Riley —dijo Jessica llorando, mientras Sam y Diego la sacaban de la habitación—. Todos tienen las manos manchadas con su sangre. Todos merecen morir. Espero que todos se quemen vivos. Todos ustedes.

—Me parece que ha perdido la fe —ironizó Edward —. Escúchame. Bella, escucha. Se ha ido, pero si ahora tratas de seguirla y atacarla, te echaremos al suelo otra vez. Ya has hecho sangrar la nariz de Jasper, y estoy convencido de que a Alice se le va a poner el ojo morado.

—No tendrían que haberse metido.

—Si no lo hubiésemos hecho todos, le habrías dado un puñetazo a esa lunática patética, y estarías excluida de la lista de saltos hasta que se resolviese el asunto.

Aquellas palabras, percibió Edward, hicieron que por primera vez inspirara para calmarse. Edward hizo una señal a Rosalie y a Paul para que le soltasen las piernas y, al ver que no trataba de darles patadas, señaló hacia la puerta.

Rosalie la cerró a sus espaldas sin hacer ruido.

—Voy a dejar que te levantes.

Edward le soltó los brazos y se preparó para volver a agarrárselos si era necesario. Luego, con precaución, se apartó de ella y se sentó en el suelo.

Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre, pero Edward estaba convencido de que ella se había llevado la peor parte. La sangre le manchaba toda la cara, le goteaba del pelo y le cubría los brazos y la camisa. Parecía que la hubiesen atacado con un hacha. Y a Edward, eso le ponía enfermo.

—¿Sabes? Esto es una pocilga.

—No tiene gracia.

—Es verdad, no la tiene, pero no se me ocurre nada mejor.

La contempló con frialdad mientras se incorporaba y observó que cerraba el puño derecho.

—Puedes darme un puñetazo si lo necesitas.

—Vete de aquí.

—No. Nos quedaremos un rato aquí sentados.

Bella quiso limpiarse la cara con el hombro y se la manchó aún más.

—Me ha echado esta porquería por todo el cuerpo. Por toda la cama, por el suelo, por las paredes.

—Está enferma y es una estúpida. Y merecía que le pateases su asqueroso trasero hasta hartarte. La echarán a la calle, y toda la gente de la base y en ochenta kilómetros a la redonda sabrá por qué. Eso será peor.

—No es tan satisfactorio como crees.

Bella desvió la mirada un momento como si las lágrimas quisieran brotar de sus ojos ahora que se disipaba el furioso acaloramiento. La joven juntó las manos con fuerza; empezaban a temblar.

—Aquí huele como un matadero.

—Esta noche puedes dormir en mi habitación —dijo él mientras se sacaba del bolsillo un pañuelo de colores y le limpiaba la sangre de la cara—. Pero todo aquel que duerme en mi habitación tiene que ir desnudo.

Ella resopló, cansada.

—Compartiré la habitación de Alice hasta que limpie esto. Ella tiene la misma norma que tú.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

Bella le miró, sentado ahí mientras estropeaba su pañuelo en una tarea inútil. Le ayudó ver que no estaba tan tranquilo como parecía, le ayudó ver el mal humor y la indignación que se reflejaban en su cara.

Curiosamente, esto la calmó un poco.

—¿Te he hecho sangre en el labio?

—Sí. Me has dado un puñetazo. No ha estado mal.

—Seguramente lo lamentaré en algún momento, pero ahora mismo no puedo.

—Hemos tenido que echarte al suelo entre cinco.

—Eso ya es algo. Tengo que ir a lavarme.

Empezaba a levantarse cuando Carlisle llamó enérgicamente a la puerta y la abrió.

—¿Te importa dejarnos un momento, Edward?

—Claro que no.

Antes de ponerse en pie, Edward se acercó a Bella y le puso una mano en la rodilla.

—Los que son como ella nunca entienden a los que son como tú. Ellos se lo pierden.

Se levantó, salió y cerró la puerta.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! Lo siento. No sé cómo decirte cuánto lo siento.

—Tú no has hecho nada.

—No debería haberla contratado. No debería haber dejado que volviese. Es culpa mía.

—Es culpa de ella.

—Ha tenido la oportunidad de atacarte de esta forma porque yo se la he dado. —Carlisle se acuclilló para ponerse a la altura de Bella —. Está en mi despacho, con dos de los chicos vigilándola. Será despedida, expulsada de la base. Voy a llamar a la policía. ¿Quieres presentar cargos?

—Quiero porque se lo ha ganado. —Por suerte, las lágrimas se habían echado atrás. Ahora solo sentía cansancio y ganas de vomitar—. Pero la niña no. Solo quiero que se vaya ella.

—Se irá —prometió él—. Vamos, tienes que salir de aquí. El personal de limpieza se ocupará de esto.

—Tengo que tomar el aire y disculparme ante algunas personas. Necesito darme una ducha, quitarme esto. —Resopló otra vez mientras se miraba el cuerpo—. Seguramente necesitaré una ducha como las que salían en _Silkwood_.

—Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. Y nadie necesita que te disculpes.

—Lo necesito yo. Pero todas mis cosas están cubiertas de esta mierda. Tendré que limpiar algo yo misma.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta. Miró hacia atrás.

—¿Tanto le quería? ¿Esto es amor?

Carlisle se quedó mirando las palabras escritas con sangre en la pared.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor.

* * *

Sonó la sirena cuando salía de la ducha.

—Perfecto —masculló.

Se puso la ropa interior sin molestarse en secarse, se enfundó una chaqueta y unos pantalones y se subió la cremallera mientras echaba a correr.

Los otros nueve saltadores de la lista llegaron antes que ella a la sala de equipamiento. Bella escuchó el parte mientras se ponía el traje. Habían caído algunos rayos en la montaña Morrell. Jasper y ella habían evaluado correctamente aquellas nubes matutinas. El puesto de vigilancia había divisado la columna de humo sobre las once, más o menos a la hora en que ella había sorprendido a Jessica y su maldita sangre de cerdo.

Durante la hora siguiente, el jefe de detección de incendios tuvo que decidir si dejaba que ardiese y así limpiase el bosque de parte de la maleza y de los árboles caídos, o si llamaba a los bomberos paracaidistas.

Algunos rayos más y unas condiciones anormalmente secas para esa época del año convirtieron la quema natural en un riesgo demasiado grande.

—¿Listo para lo auténtico, Pies Rápidos?

Bella se metió la cuerda de descenso en el bolsillo mientras Edward agarraba el equipo del estante.

—¿Te refieres a saltar sobre el fuego, o a que tú y yo encendamos uno?

—Más te vale dejar de pensar en sueños imposibles. Este no es un salto de práctica.

—Tienes buen aspecto —le dijo Emmett a Edward, dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Ojalá pudiera ir con ustedes.

—No tardarán en quitarte de la lista de lesionados. ¡Guárdame un trozo de empanada! —exclamó Bella antes de dirigirse arrastrando los pies hacia el avión que les esperaba.

La muchacha se colocó el casco entre el brazo y el cuerpo y se dirigió a los saltadores.

—Bien, chicos y chicas, hoy seré la jefa de incendio. Para un par de ustedes, este es su primer salto sobre el fuego. Háganlo mecánicamente y todo saldrá bien. Recuérdenlo, si no pueden evitar los árboles…

—Apunten hacia los pequeños —respondió la brigada.

Una vez que estuvieron en el aire, Bella se sentó junto a Jasper.

—Al menos no has tenido que quedarte en tierra por culpa de la nariz.

El hombre se la pellizcó suavemente para moverla de un lado a otro.

—Así no tengo que enfadarme contigo. Como te he dicho, Bella, esa chica es una idiota.

—Sí. Y ya se acabó —dijo ella mientras cogía la nota que le pasaron desde la cabina del piloto—. Vamos a esperar mientras dejan caer una carga de fango. En esa zona el invierno ha sido duro, y hay muchos árboles caídos que están alimentando el incendio. Avanza más deprisa de lo que creían.

—Sucede casi siempre.

Bella sacó su mapa y observó la zona, pero a los pocos momentos solo tuvo que mirar por la ventanilla para ver con qué se enfrentaban.

Una torre de humo se alzaba hacia el cielo, deslizándose por la cresta de la montaña. Los árboles, los que quedaban en pie y los caídos, alimentaban el muro de fuego. Buscó y encontró el arroyo que había visto en el mapa, calculó la cantidad de manguera que llevaban a bordo y juzgó que podrían utilizar el curso de agua.

El avión se sacudió y tembló en la turbulencia mientras los saltadores se situaban junto a las ventanillas para observar el terreno en llamas. Entre sacudidas, volaron en círculos en espera de que el fango cayese sobre la cabeza del incendio; Bella calculó que las lenguas de fuego medían al menos nueve metros.

Con paso torpe y pesado se acercó a Carlisle, que los acompañaba en calidad de jefe de saltos.

—¿Ves ese claro? —gritó el hombre—. Es nuestro lugar de aterrizaje. Un poco más cerca del flanco derecho de lo que me gustaría, pero es lo mejor en este terreno.

—Nos ahorra una caminata.

—El viento aviva el fuego. Tienes que mantenerte alejada de esa zona talada que se halla al este del lugar de aterrizaje.

—Puedes estar seguro de que lo haré.

Juntos contemplaron cómo el avión hidrante soltaba su carga con gran estruendo sobre la cabeza del incendio. Las nubes rosadas le recordaron a Bella la sangre que ensuciaba su habitación.

No hay tiempo para darle vueltas, se recordó a sí misma.

—Eso lo rebajará un poco —comentó Carlisle.

Cuando el avión hidrante se alejó con un viraje, Carlisle le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

—¿Estás preparada?

—Lo estoy.

Él le apretó el brazo.

—¡Comprueben el paracaídas de emergencia! —exclamó, y se dirigió hacia la portezuela.

* * *

Desde su asiento, Edward observó a Bella mientras el viento y el ruido invadían el interior del aparato. Una hora antes estaba desquiciada, con sangre en la cara y sed de venganza en los puños. Ahora comentaba el vuelo de las primeras cintas con el jefe de saltos y la serenidad había vuelto a aquellos ojos preciosos y gélidos. Sería la primera en saltar, llevando ese hielo hasta el fuego.

Edward no veía que el fuego tuviese ninguna posibilidad.

Miró por la ventana para estudiar al enemigo. En sus tiempos de especialista, veinte compañeros llegaban al incendio a bordo de _La Caja_, el camión de la brigada que cada temporada se convertía en su hogar lejos del hogar.

Ahora llegaría allí saltando desde un avión.

Métodos distintos para un mismo objetivo. Sofocar y controlar.

Una vez que estuviera en tierra, sabía hacer su trabajo y sabía obedecer órdenes. Volvió a mirar a Bella. No cabía duda de que ella sabía darlas.

Sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que importaba era llegar allí. Observó el siguiente juego de cintas y trató de juzgar por sí mismo la deriva. Con el avión sacudiéndose y oscilando bajo sus pies, comprendió que el viento no iba a ser un buen aliado.

A una orden de Carlisle, el avión ascendió traqueteando hasta la altitud de salto, y mientras Bella se colocaba el casco y la máscara, y Jasper —el compañero de salto de esta— ocupaba su posición detrás de ella, Edward notó que su respiración se aceleraba. Lo hacía a medida que subía el avión.

Sin embargo, mantuvo el rostro impasible mientras se esforzaba por controlarla, mientras se imaginaba saltando al vacío y volando hacia el suelo para hacer su trabajo.

Bella le echó una breve ojeada y Edward captó aquel destello azul detrás de su máscara. Luego ella se puso en posición. Al cabo de unos segundos, había desaparecido. Edward se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventanilla y observó el vuelo de Bella, seguida de Jasper. Mientras el avión volaba en círculos, fue cambiando de ángulo y vio cómo se abría su paracaídas.

Bella se sumergió en el humo.

Cuando los siguientes saltadores ocuparon sus puestos, Edward se ajustó el casco y la máscara al tiempo que intentaba calmar y despejar su mente. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, equipo, formación y capacidad. Y unos cuantos miles de pies más abajo se hallaba lo que quería. La mujer y el incendio.

Avanzó y notó la bofetada del viento.

—¿Ves el lugar de aterrizaje?

—Sí, lo veo.

—El viento soplará con fuerza hasta abajo y querrá empujarte hacia el este. Trata de mantenerte lejos de esa zona talada. ¿Ves ese rayo?

Edward contempló cómo desgarraba el cielo y caía como un proyectil eléctrico.

—Es difícil no verlo.

—No te pongas en su camino.

—Vale.

—¿Están listos?

—Estamos listos —respondió Edward.

—¡A la puerta!

Edward se dejó caer sentado con la mirada clavada en el horizonte y sacó las piernas extendidas hacia el potente rebufo. El calor del fuego abrasaba su rostro; el olor de humo impregnaba el aire que se introducía en sus pulmones.

Una vez más, Carlisle sacó la cabeza por la puerta, escrutó y estudió las colinas, la altura de los árboles, los agitados muros de llamas.

—¿Preparados?

Cuando la palmada cayó sobre su hombro, Edward se propulsó hacia fuera. Al caer a ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora, el mundo se inclinó y giró, tierra, cielo, fuego, humo. Verdes, azules, rojo y negro daban vueltas a su alrededor en una imagen borrosa mientras contaba en silencio. Los sonidos —un gruñido vivo— lo dejaron atónito. El viento lo golpeó de lado, lo atrapó en una barrena mientras utilizaba la fuerza, la voluntad y el entrenamiento para girar hasta que estuvo con la cabeza arriba y los pies abajo, estabilizado por la manga de viento.

Con el corazón desbocado por la adrenalina, la impresión, el placer y el miedo, encontró en el cielo a Paul, su compañero de salto.

«Espera —se ordenó a sí mismo—. Espera.»

Estalló el rayo, una lanza de bordes azules, y añadió una punta de ozono al aire.

Luego, la inclinación y el tirón. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y observó cómo su paracaídas volaba hacia arriba y se abría como una flor en el aire que se desgarraba. Soltó un grito de triunfo, no pudo evitarlo, y al agarrar los mandos oyó que Paul le respondía con una carcajada.

Volverse de cara al viento exigió todo su esfuerzo, pero disfrutó. Aunque se ahogaba con el humo que el viento le arrojaba a la cara con suficiencia, aunque oyó la detonación del trueno que siguió a otro rayo, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Y con su paracaídas oscilando, sus ojos siguiendo la pista de la fea área talada, el límite forestal y los iracundos muros de llamas —lo bastante próximos para abofetearle con su calor—, apuntó hacia la zona de aterrizaje.

Por un momento creyó que el viento lo vencería después de todo, e imaginó lo incómodo, vergonzoso y poco conveniente que sería chocar contra aquellos árboles medio destrozados. Y en su primer salto.

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó, mientras tiraba con fuerza del mando.

Oyó la risa descontrolada de Paul; segundos antes de aterrizar Edward se desvió hacia el oeste. Sus pies tocaron tierra justo en el extremo este del lugar de aterrizaje. El impulso estuvo a punto de empujarle contra el área talada, pero Edward se lanzó hacia atrás dando una voltereta chapucera y cayó dentro del claro.

Se tomó un momento, quizá ni eso, para recuperar el aliento y felicitarse por haber llegado abajo de una pieza. A continuación se levantó para recoger su paracaídas.

—No está mal, novato —aprobó Jasper—. El viaje se acabó, así que ahora empieza la diversión. Bella está organizando un equipo para abrir un cortafuegos a lo largo de aquel flanco —dijo, señalando el amenazador muro rugiente—. Y tú eres uno de los elegidos. Otro equipo se dirigirá hacia la cabeza y la combatirá con las mangueras. El fango la ha rebajado un poco, pero el viento está avivándola, y además tenemos rayos que caen por todas partes. Estás con Paul, la Duende, James, Sureño y conmigo en el cortafuegos. ¡Mierda! Por allí baja uno que caerá en el área talada y otro que irá a parar a los árboles. Vamos a buscarlos y pongámonos a trabajar.

Edward se apresuró para ayudar a Sureño, pero se detuvo al ver que su colega novato se ponía en pie entre los árboles tambaleándose.

—¿Estás herido? —gritó Edward.

—¡No! ¡Maldita sea! Un poco magullado, y mi paracaídas se ha desgarrado.

—Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber sido yo. Estamos en el cortafuegos.

Se movió con cuidado por el área talada para ayudar a Sureño a recoger su paracaídas hecho pedazos. Después de guardar su traje térmico, Edward se dirigió hacia Jasper, que le estaba tomando el pelo a James.

—Ahora que este Tarzán ha acabado de columpiarse en los árboles, vamos a ganarnos el sueldo.

* * *

Junto con los demás miembros de su equipo, Edward caminó casi un kilómetro con la mochila llena hasta el sitio en el que Bella le había encargado a Jasper que abriese el cortafuegos.

Se desplegaron, y, con el fuego cada vez más cerca, el aire cargado de humo se llenó con los sonidos de los picos golpeando la tierra y de las sierras y las cuchillas cortando los árboles. Edward imaginaba el cortafuegos como un muro invisible o, si tenían suerte, una especie de campo de fuerza que contendría las llamas del otro lado.

Un trabajo duro y heroico, pensó mientras hilos de sudor surcaban el hollín de su rostro. Esa expresión y el trabajo le satisfacían.

En dos ocasiones las llamas trataron de saltar el cortafuegos, arrojando focos secundarios como si fueran piedras planas sobre un río. El aire se llenó de pavesas que volaban como luciérnagas asesinas. Pero Edward y sus compañeros defendieron el flanco. De vez en cuando, a través de la ceniza y el humo que les envolvía, Edward descubría un breve rayo de sol.

Leves atisbos de esperanza que resplandecían con un color morado y luego se desvanecían.

Les llegó el rumor de que la cuadrilla de manguera había tenido que replegarse y, con el flanco bajo control, acudiría en su ayuda.

Tras más de seis horas de abrir cortafuegos, subieron montaña arriba y atravesaron la negrura, donde el fuego ya se había salido con la suya.

Si el cortafuegos era el muro invisible, Edward imaginaba aquella negrura como el reino diezmado en el que la batalla se había librado y perdido. La guerra continuaba, pero, a su paso, el enemigo convertía lo que había sido verde y dorado en ruinas y rescoldos humeantes.

Los delgados rayos de sol que conseguían abrirse paso a través de la neblina solo servían para amplificar la destrucción.

Cojeando un poco, Sureño se puso a caminar junto a Edward.

—¿Qué tal aguantas? —le preguntó Edward.

—Estaría mejor si no hubiese aterrizado en esa maldita área talada —dijo con el fluido acento de Georgia que le había valido su apodo—. Creía saber cómo era. He trabajado dos temporadas en incendios forestales, y eso antes del jodido adiestramiento para aspirantes. Pero te cagas de lo difícil que es. He estado a punto de hacerlo al ver que iba a salirme del lugar de aterrizaje.

Edward sacó de su mochila una chocolatina ablandada por el calor y la partió por la mitad.

—No eres tú cuando tienes hambre —dijo Edward imitando el tono optimista de un anuncio de televisión.

Sureño sonrió y le dio un mordisco.

—¡Cuánta razón tienes!

Llegaron al arroyo y se desviaron hacia el nordeste, en dirección a los sonidos de los motores y las sierras.

Bella salió de una nube de humo, como una diosa vikinga que cruzase el hedor de la guerra.

—La tormenta eléctrica seca nos está jorobando —dijo antes de echar un trago de agua—. Habíamos rebajado la cabeza, casi habíamos acabado con ella, y entonces ha caído un rayo triple. Tenemos fuego en la cresta en dirección al norte, y la cabeza está volviendo a crecer al oeste de ese punto. Tenemos que atajar por el centro e impedir que se unan los dos focos. Esperaremos aquí hasta que podamos seguir. De momento envían otra carga de fango. Viene de camino otra más desde la base para contener los flancos y la retaguardia. El buldózer ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí y está desbrozando y retirando los árboles caídos. Pero necesitamos el cortafuegos.

Escrutó los rostros que la rodeaban.

—Tienen cinco minutos antes de la descarga. Aprovéchenlos bien. Coman y beban, porque hoy no tendrán otros cinco minutos libres.

Se puso a deliberar con Jasper. Edward esperó a que se separasen y entonces se acercó a ella. Antes de que pudiese hablar, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—El viento ha cambiado de dirección en un instante, y el fuego se ha calmado un poco. Pero ha fundido quince metros de manguera antes de que nos alejásemos. ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! Fuegos artificiales. Los árboles han ardido como antorchas, y el viento ha empujado el fuego hasta las cimas.

—¿Algún herido?

—No. Esta noche no busques sábanas limpias y una almohada. Acamparemos, y mañana volveremos a combatir el fuego. No va a extinguirse fácilmente. — Bella miró hacia el cielo—. Ya llega el avión hidrante.

—No lo veo.

—Aún no, pero se oye.

Edward cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza.

—Yo no lo oigo. Debes de tener superpoderes de oído. Ahora, ya lo oigo.

Bella sacó la radio. Habló con el avión hidrante y luego con los efectivos que trabajaban en la cresta.

—¡Que comience la fiesta! —dijo entre dientes.

La lluvia rosa cayó en picado, iluminada por pequeños arcoíris aislados de luz solar.

—¡Ya estamos! —gritó Bella —. En marcha. Vigilen dónde ponen los pies, pero no se entretengan.

Y con eso, desapareció entre el humo.

Dieron hachazos, cortaron y azotaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Los cuerpos, entrenados para soportar toda clase de penalidades, empezaron a debilitarse. Pero la determinación no lo hizo. Edward vio a Bella unas cuantas veces, trabajando en el cortafuegos, entrando y saliendo mientras se coordinaba con los demás equipos y con la base.

Hacia la una, más de doce horas después de aterrizar en el claro, el fuego empezó a disminuir.

Para descansar, pensó Edward, no para rendirse. Solo descabezaba un sueñecito. Y, demonios, a él le vendría muy bien hacer lo mismo. Trabajaron una hora más antes de que llegase el rumor de que acamparían un kilómetro al este del flanco derecho del fuego.

—¿Qué te ha parecido el primer día de trabajo, novato?

Echó un vistazo al rostro agotado de Jasper mientras caminaban fatigosamente.

—Estoy pensando en pedir un aumento.

—Pues yo me conformaría con un bocadillo de jamón.

—Yo preferiría una pizza.

—Irlandés exigente… ¿Has estado allí, en Irlanda?

—Un par de veces, sí.

—¿De verdad es tan verde como dicen, como sale en las fotos?

—Más verde aún.

Jasper miró hacia la oscuridad llena de humo.

—Y hace fresco, ¿verdad? Fresco y humedad. Mucha lluvia.

—Por eso es verde.

—Puede que vaya allí un día de estos con Alice. Después de un día como hoy, el fresco, la humedad y lo verde suenan bien. Ya llegamos —dijo, levantando la barbilla hacia las luces que se hallaban más adelante—. Hora de tocar la campana de la cena.

Los que ya habían llegado habían montado las tiendas o lo estaban haciendo. Algunos estaban simplemente sentados en el suelo y se atiborraban de comida instantánea.

Bella, utilizando una roca próxima a la hoguera como mesa, trabajaba sobre un mapa con James mientras comía una manzana. Se había quitado el casco. Su pelo brillaba y parecía casi blanco contra su rostro mugriento.

Edward pensó que estaba guapa, gloriosa y sobrecogedoramente guapa… y se vio obligado a reconocer que ella debía de tener razón. En el fondo era un romántico.

Dejó caer el equipo y sintió que su espalda y sus hombros se relajaban de alivio antes de crisparse como puños llenos de ira.

Esta vez no había ninguna _Caja _en la que meterse, reflexionó mientras abría su tienda. Luego, como los demás, se dejó caer junto a la hoguera y comió con ansiedad. La carga que habían lanzado desde el aire incluía más comidas instantáneas, agua, más herramientas, más manguera y, gracias a algún alma caritativa, una caja de manzanas y otra de tabletas de chocolate.

Devoró su comida instantánea, dos manzanas y una chocolatina, y metió otra en su bolsa del equipo. Las vagas náuseas que lo habían atormentado en la marcha hacia el campamento fueron remitiendo a medida que su cuerpo se recuperaba.

Se levantó y se acercó para darle a Bella un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Ella se puso en pie, visiblemente aturdida y ausente, y lo siguió lejos de la hoguera, hacia las sombras.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Tengo que acostarme. Vamos a…

Edward tiró de Bella, le cubrió la boca con la suya y se dio un festín con ella tal como había hecho con la comida. El agotamiento se fue convirtiendo en una fatiga más suave. Las punzadas en la espalda, los brazos y las piernas dieron paso a espasmos de deseo en la parte baja del vientre.

Ella le correspondió del mismo modo, agarrándolo por las caderas y el pelo, apretando aquel cuerpo increíble contra él, sumergiéndose de lleno en aquellos besos profundos y ávidos.

Y eso, pensó Edward, era lo que lo hacía tan estupendo.

Cuando se retiró, dejó las manos sobre los hombros de ella y observó su cara.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —quiso saber Bella.

—Diría más, pero el resto de la conversación requiere más intimidad. De todas formas, eso debería bastarte para esta noche.

El humor danzó en los ojos de Bella.

—¿Bastarme a mí?

—Desde mi punto de vista, la jefa del operativo debe trabajar más que nadie. Por eso quería darte algo más que llevarte a la cama.

—Es muy considerado por tu parte.

—No hay problema.

Edward contempló cómo los ojos de Bella pasaban de la diversión a la perplejidad cuando se inclinó y le dio un leve beso en la frente sucia de hollín.

—Buenas noches, jefa.

—Eres un enigma, Edward.

—Puede, aunque no demasiado difícil de resolver. Hasta mañana.

Se fue a su tienda y se metió en ella a rastras. Apenas consiguió quitarse las botas antes de caer rendido. Pero cayó rendido con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a sus comentarios:**_

_**ichigoneeko**_

_**VanerK**_

_**AnaMa9507**_

_**BkPattz**_


End file.
